Eaux troubles
by Adorabelle
Summary: 1975. Poudlard est inondé. La seule école de sorcellerie qui accepte d'héberger les élèves de Dumbledore est un collège pour filles qui ne semblent pas tout à fait humaines... les maraudeurs en perceront ils le mystère? Et l'amour dans tout ça?
1. Le chateau d'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

**Résumé** : Me voici avec une toute nouvelle Potterfiction, sur le thème des maraudeurs cette fois! À l'automne de la sixième année de nos protagonistes préférés, le château est inondé par les intempéries. Afin que ses élèves puissent poursuivre leur scolarité sans trop de dommages, Dumbledore sollicite l'aide des autres collèges sorciers, mais ces derniers se montrent réticents à l'idée de dévoiler leurs secrets et leur emplacement. Le seul château qui leur offre l'hospitalité est justement celui auquel il ne voulait pas penser… une école de filles aux moeurs hors du commun...!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, puisqu'il s'agit d'une Potterfiction, l'univers et les personnages dont je me suis inspirée proviennent de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling. Le reste m'appartient!

**Avertissements** : Quelques personnages de mon autre fic **Lyra Fox** se sont glissés dans l'histoire…si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous allez tout de même être en mesure de suivre sans problème!

Sinon, il ne devrait rien y avoir de trop compromettant, mais le rating T s'impose!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**1  
****Le château d'eau**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la région depuis déjà deux semaines. Le lac du parc était désormais assimilé au « fleuve Poudlard », une nomination choisie à l'unanimité par les étudiants. Il était du domaine de l'impossible de franchir les portes du château, à moins d'être un bon nageur doublé d'un courageux ami des créatures aquatiques…

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, James Potter observait le déluge par la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il était bien au chaud. La température plus que médiocre commençait à avoir raison de son habituelle bonne humeur. Après tout, mauvais temps signifiait adieu Quidditch, adieu récréations en plein air, adieu escapades dans la forêt Interdite maintenant inondée…Les soirs de pleine lune, les trois adolescents étaient forcés de croupir dans la Cabane hurlante avec leur loup-garou préféré, plutôt que de se balader dans Pré-au-Lard. C'était d'un ennui…!

Et ça, c'était sans parler des balades romantiques nocturnes dont James devait priver sa copine. Le château était peut-être grand, mais il n'en restait pas moins ardu de trouver un petit coin sûr et tranquille pour se peloter loin des regards indiscrets!

Un temps de merde, en somme.

James en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un long soupir derrière lui reporta son attention sur un autre paysage que celui dévasté du parc de l'école.

Ses trois amis étaient installés à une table non loin de la cheminée. Peter Pettigrow se curait les ongles avec le coin de son parchemin, Remus Lupin somnolait, la tête dans un livre de potions, et Sirius Black regardait droit devant lui, le visage ravagé par un total et profond ennui.

-Ça va, Patmol? demanda inutilement James.

-A merveille, répondit le principal concerné. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi trépidant de toute ma vie.

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois, depuis deux semaines, que quelqu'un dans ce château manifestait un quelconque amusement. James allait en faire la remarque à ses amis, mais son intention fut avortée par une arrivée intempestive dans la salle commune.

-Le rez-de-chaussée est complètement inondé! annonça Lily Evans d'un ton paniqué.

-Alléluia, dit Sirius en flanquant une taloche derrière la tête de Remus pour le réveiller. Enfin un peu d'action!

Tous les étudiants présents dans la salle commune se mirent à parler en même temps avec fébrilité. Tous interrogèrent la jeune préfète de Gryffondor. Que se passait-il? Qu'allait-il leur arriver? Dumbledore avait-il pris des mesures de sécurité?

-Dumbledore n'est pas au château, leur appris Lily. Le professeur McGonagall s'est chargée de le prévenir et en attendant son arrivée, elle a dit à tous les préfets d'avertir les élèves…

-Alors on va rester là à attendre comme des cons? dit un élève de sixième année.

-Si tu m'avais laissée finir, Woodhouse, tu n'aurais pas eu à poser cette question idiote! dit sèchement Lily. J'allais justement vous transmettre les instructions du professeur McGonagall.

Woodhouse fit la moue.

-Alors voilà, poursuivit Lily, il vous faut préparer vos effets personnels maintenant…n'emmenez que le strict nécessaire et dépêchez-vous! Dumbledore ne tardera pas, et le château va être évacué…

Les questions inquiètes fusèrent de toute part, mais Lily n'en savait pas plus. Tous les élèves se bousculaient maintenant jusqu'au dortoir, dans un brouhaha infernal. Poudlard inondé…le château évacué…c'était du jamais vu!

-Ça va, ma belle? dit doucement James en voyant l'air soucieux de sa copine.

-Oui…je suis juste un peu…secouée…

-Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr, dit James en passant son bras autour de son épaule.

-Je l'espère, murmura la jeune fille en se resserrant contre lui.

-Vite, Sara! la pressa Lily, en la tirant par la manche. Le professeur McGonagall a clairement dit : dépêchez-vous!

À regret, Sara Williams quitta l'étreinte rassurante de son amoureux et suivit sa meilleure amie dans le dortoir des filles…

0o00o0

-Ce que tu peux être volage! dit Lily en secouant la tête.

-Ben quoi? dit Sara.

Elles avaient ouvert leur valise et y jetaient pêle-mêle les vêtements et les objets auxquels elles tenaient le plus.

-A la fin de l'année dernière, c'était Woodhouse…, dit Lily en refermant un tiroir de sa commode. Puis, cet été, il y a eu ce beau ténébreux dont j'ai oublié le nom et que tu as rencontré en Italie…

-Hum…Sandro…, soupira Sara à ce doux souvenir.

-Lui-même, dit Lily. Et il a précédé ce type qui pose pour les pubs de dentifrice…

-Erreur, l'interrompit Sara en souriant. Julius est venu après Maximus, pas après Sandro…

-Tu vois! fit Lily, triomphante. Il y en a tellement qu'on s'y perd!

Sara rit, nullement gênée.

-Mais cette fois, c'est le bon! assura-t-elle.

-Potter, maintenant, dit Lily en secouant la tête.

-Quoi? fit Sara, tout en hésitant entre deux paires de chaussures. James est un garçon très bien.

-Très bien, oui, marmonna Lily d'un ton qui signifiait tout le contraire.

-Quoi? répéta Sara. Que vas-tu lui reprocher, à celui-là, Lily?

-Oh rien, sinon sa tendance à se prendre pour un dieu…

-Mais il l'est! affirma Sara avec un petit soupir conquis.

-…toutes ses blagues insignifiantes…

-Je le trouve très amusant!

-…sans parler de son machisme et de son arrogance!

Là, Sara s'arrêta, embêtée. Macho? Arrogant? Ah…ah bon…

-Je n'ai pas remarqué ces traits de caractère chez James, dit-elle finalement.

-C'est ça, dit Lily. Quand ce sera fait, tu le troqueras pour Black.

-Lil' tu es injuste! protesta Sara. J'aime vraiment James!

-Comme tu as aimé tous les autres avant lui, dit Lily en souriant.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai l'amour facile, se défendit-elle.

-Plutôt la fesse facile, marmonna une voix derrière elles.

A ces mots, les deux filles arrêtèrent net leur occupation. Sara se raidit et se retourna brusquement.

-Excuse-moi? fit-elle froidement. Tu disais?

Une jeune fille blonde leva les yeux de son sac de voyage, visiblement gênée d'avoir été entendue.

-Non, rien! dit-elle.

-Non mais aller, ne te gêne surtout pas! insista Sara, poings sur les hanches.

La fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa, passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et soupira. Elle semblait chercher une façon diplomate de formuler le fond de sa pensée. De son côté, Sara attendait, froide comme un iceberg.

Lily observait la scène sans s'en mêler, amusée.

-Eh bien, en fait…je me disais simplement que…

-Que quoi? s'impatienta Sara.

-Ben, qu'à se rythme-là, ce n'est plus vraiment de l'amour, mais du flirt…

Lily réprima aussitôt son rire sous le regard noir que lui lança sa meilleure amie.

-Du flirt, vraiment! Elle est bien bonne! Et pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, au juste, pour te permettre de juger ma vie sentimentale?!

La jeune sorcière paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée…je…

-Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on ne t'avait pas sonnée, la française!

-C'est bon Sara, laisse tomber! intervint alors Lily.

Sara jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à l'autre fille et boucla sa valise.

-Quelle pimbêche, dit-elle en aparté. Pas étonnant qu'un an après son arrivée, elle n'ait toujours pas d'amis!

L'instant d'après, la sorcière blonde passait devant elles, son sac sur l'épaule, et quittait le dortoir en claquant la porte.

Un léger silence suivit son départ.

-Sara?

-Hum…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu méchante avec elle?

-QUOI? s'écria Sara. Lily, tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit!? Tu ne vas tout de même pas défendre miss j'ai-de-beaux-yeux-et-un-petit-accent-qui-fait-craquer-tout-le-monde?

-Je ne la défends pas, dit lentement Lily. Mais elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, non?

-Et alors? fit Sara, décontenancée. Lil' je croyais que tu détestais cette fille, toi aussi…

Lily haussa les épaules. C'était instinctivement féminin d'adopter cette attitude face aux filles du genre d'Adorabelle Beauregard. D'ailleurs, avec un nom comme ça, on ne pouvait pas se tromper : grande, blonde, de grands yeux bleu tirant sur le violet!

Lily avait également connu une fille comme ça, à l'école moldue…Mary Sue, elle s'appelait…toutes les filles de l'école avaient le même sentiment à son égard : une irrésistible envie de lui flanquer un bon coup de poing dans les dents! Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était légèrement stupide de « détester » quelqu'un à qui on avait jamais parlé…

Se doutant bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour Sara de partager ce point de vue, Lily préféra ne rien répondre et boucler sa valise au plus vite!

0o00o0

-Hum…j'adooore quand elle fait la moue comme ça! dit Peter en voyant Adorabelle filer en flèche vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Qui? demanda Sirius, qui était concentré sur la partie d'échec qu'il disputait avec James.

-La fille pour qui tous les garçons de l'école craquent comme des œufs de dragons trop couvés! dit Remus, goguenard. Décidément, Queudver manque pas mal d'originalité dans ses choix!

Peter haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « que veux-tu, c'est comme ça » !

-Ah, dit Sirius sans lever les yeux de l'échiquier. Miss Beauregard. Sans vouloir te vexer, Queudver, tu n'as aucune chance.

-On sait bien, dit Peter, nullement vexé. C'est toi le beau garçon!

Sirius s'inclina devant le compliment.

-C'est ce qu'on dit! ajouta-t-il en agitant les sourcils, ce qui fit rigoler James.

-Non mais sérieusement! poursuivit Peter. Vous feriez une belle paire!

-Qui ça? Moi et ta beauté divine? Tu sais, tu es vraiment un drôle de numéro, Queudver! Vouloir me caser avec la fille de tes rêves!

-Ben quoi! se défendit Peter. A défaut de pouvoir sortir avec elle…avec toi, j'en profiterais par « procuration » !

Les trois adolescents s'esclaffèrent.

-Par procuration! dit Sirius lorsque son fou rire se fut calmé. Queudver, tu es le gars le plus marrant que je connaisse…après moi, évidemment!

Queudver le poussa du coude.

-Nan, reprit Sirius, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les filles…regardez Cornedrue! Il est complètement gaga depuis qu'il sort avec Williams…vous croyez que c'est un état enviable?

-Même pas vrai, protesta le principal concerné.

-Pff! Chériiiiie! le singea Sirius dans un ridicule gémissement qui fit exploser de rire Peter et Remus.

-Hey! fit James en ouvrant les bras. Il faut ce qu'il faut, quand on veut prendre du bon temps!

-Répète ça? dit Sara qui venait de surgir derrière lui.

Les ricanements stoppèrent net et James déglutit.

-Ah, mon amour, tu es là…

SPLAF!

-Eh oui, je suis là! dit Sara alors que James portait une main à sa joue rougie. Malheureusement pour toi!

-Chérie, je te jure, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Je ne veux rien entendre, James Potter! Tu n'es qu'un…macho arrogant!

Fière de son insulte, Sara quitta la salle commune, tête haute.

Il y eut un silence. Puis…

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, les gars…je vous revaudrai ça…

0o00o0

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au professeur McGonagall pour rappliquer.

-C'est une situation inhabituelle, discourut la dame, mais je tiens néanmoins à ce que l'évacuation se déroule sans anicroches. Pour ce faire, j'attends de mes Gryffondor du calme, de la patience et une soumission irréprochable aux directives qui suivront!

On aurait pu entendre un pet de Doxy tant la salle commune était silencieuse. McGonagall expliqua que tous les directeurs de maison ouvriraient la marche sur leur groupe respectif et que les préfets-en-chef la fermeraient.

Il y avait apparemment quatre passages secrets menant du château à Pré-au-Lard et ils étaient tous assignés à une maison en particulier. Les Gryffondor devraient emprunter celui qui se cachait derrière le tableau du troll aux cheveux crêpés.

Ensuite, arrivés au village sorcier, des diligences seraient chargées de les emmener à la gare, où un Poudlard Express les attendrait expressément pour les ramener tous à la maison. Toutes les familles devraient normalement être prévenues du retour imprévu de leurs enfants.

Après cela, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à rester sagement à la maison, dans l'attente de nouvelles que leur communiquerait Dumbledore.

C'était tout.

Tout au long de ces explications, tous les visages des Gryffondor avaient pris une mine soucieuse; sauf un.

Sirius Black jubilait à l'idée d'une telle aventure, après deux semaines à croupir dans la salle commune!

0o00o0

Le passage du troll aux cheveux crêpés devait sans aucun doute être le plus long, le plus sale et le plus tortueux. Lily Evans tentait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures de rejoindre l'avant du groupe pour retrouver Sara. Elle ne l'avait aperçue nulle part.

Se pourrait-il que…?

Non, Sara était sûrement au premier rang de la file. Lily n'avait qu'à l'y rejoindre…si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de trébucher à tous les deux pas!

-Whoa! fit-elle en se prenant le pied dans une cavité.

-Hey, doucement, rigola le garçon devant elle en la retenant par le bras.

C'était Remus Lupin. Le garçon remerciait justement le ciel que le passage était trop noir pour qu'on le voie rougir!

Lily avait eu la même pensée.

-Merci, dit-elle bêtement. Je n'arrête pas de me prendre tous les cratères de ce stupide passage!

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très lisse, admit Remus. Je…

SPLAF!

-Ouille!

-Qui est le salaud qui a osé mettre la main sur mon…

-J'ai pas fait exprès!

-Raconte ça à d'autres, espèce de sale pervers!

-Apparemment, il y en a qui profitent de la noirceur, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue? dit Sirius lorsque la demoiselle offusquée se fut éloignée.

-Mais je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès! se défendit James. J'ai trébuché et pour éviter de m'étaler, je me suis retenu sur ce qui était devant moi…

-OUAHAHAHA!

-Oh ça va hein!

Deux gifles en l'espace d'une heure! Ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée.

-Potter? risqua Lily, qui n'y voyait rien.

-Derrière, dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans? maugréa James.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Sara?

-OUAHAHAHA!

-La ferme, les gars!

-Alors? fit Lily, en l'absence de réponse.

-Oui, il l'a vue, répondit Peter à sa place. Il l'a vue de très près…

-OUAHAHAHA!

-Bon, OK, ça me semble tout à fait hilarant, mais je veux seulement savoir où elle est! s'impatienta Lily.

-Ben…elle est pas avec toi? remarqua soudain James.

-C'est justement pour ça que je te posais la question…

-Elle est pas devant? suggéra Remus.

-Je voudrais bien aller vérifier, mais avec tous ces cratères c'est impossible d'aller plus vite!

-Ben, il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir! intervint alors Sirius.

-Explique, Patmol.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Black, si vous cherchez à provoquer une avalanche, ce n'est pas le bon endroit! dit sèchement McGonagall.

-Mais si tu veux nous casser les tympans, si! ajouta Peter, les mains sur les oreilles.

-Tu es vraiment idiot, Sirius! grogna James.

-Ben quoi? Maintenant, vous avez la réponse à votre question! Sara, elle est pas là.

James et Lily mirent quelques secondes à réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Elle est restée au château?

-Nan Peter, elle a pris l'avion pour Tombouctou.

-Elle a pris quoi?

-Bien sûr qu'elle est restée au château, triple idiot!

-James, ce n'est pas le temps de l'engueuler! intervint Lily. Il faut aller chercher Sara!

-Eh bien, vas-y, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Quelle charmante démonstration de galanterie!

Un point de lumière venait d'apparaître au bout du tunnel.

-Et merde, marmonna James. Voilà qu'on arrive à Pré-au-Lard!

-Potter tu peux pas la laisser tomber comme ça! argua Lily. C'est ta petite amie et elle t'adore!

-Ah oui, elle m'adore tellement qu'elle m'a foutu une baffe en plein visage!

-C'est vrai?

James lui résuma l'épisode, en hurlant pour couvrir le rire de ses copains.

-OUAHAHAHA!

-Ah non Evans, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi!?

-C'est vrai, dit Lily en reprenant sur elle. Tu es vraiment un macho arrogant de la pire espèce!

-Alors tu vois bien pourquoi je ne vais certainement pas…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. James Potter, de Gryffondor, allait paresseusement, orgueilleusement, égoïstement refuser de porter secours à une demoiselle en détresse?

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. En route.

0o00o0

-Deux cent quatorze, deux cent quinze, deux cent seize, deux cent dix-sept…deux cent dix-sept?

Roméo Durpectoro, préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, compta à nouveau tous les membres de sa maison rassemblés devant Chez madame Pieddodu. Il arrivait bel et bien à deux cent dix-sept.

-Professeur?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Durpectoro?

-Vous avez bien dit qu'il devait y en avoir deux cent vingt-quatre?

-Oui, dit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Le compte est-il bon?

-Eh bien…non, professeur. Selon mon double calcul, il manque sept élèves…

-Et ces sept élèves ne manquaient pas avant notre départ?

-Euh…je n'en sais rien, professeur.

-Comment cela se fait-il, Durpectoro? Ne les avez-vous donc pas comptés avant de partir?

-Vous…vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, professeur.

-Faut-il donc tout vous dire, jeune étourdi? explosa McGonagall.

Elle scruta alors la foule massée dans la petite rue tranquille…

Tranquille. Anormalement tranquille.

McGonagall sut alors exactement qui manquait à l'appel.

0o00o0

Tout près du château, James et Lily évoluaient tant bien que mal dans l'horrible passage. A quelques mètres derrière eux, Peter vainquait sa claustrophobie car il s'était souvenu qu'avant Sara Williams, Adorabelle Beauregard avait quitté la salle commune en catastrophe, elle aussi…

A un kilomètre, Sirius marchait en sifflotant, car il n'avait pas encore eu son lot d'aventures. Puis, à un kilomètre et des poussières, Remus avançait à tâtons, car il n'était absolument pas envisageable à ses yeux de rester à Pré-au-Lard les bras croisés, pendant que ses amis – et la belle Lily – risquaient leur vie.

Ce n'était pas exactement la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée McGonagall, mais ça revenait au même.

* * *

_La suite au prochain chapitre!_


	2. Eau secours!

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre! Je l'ai recommencé trois fois, alors j'espère que ça ira ! XD

J'en profite pour remercier ici Mayra, qui n'a pas laissé d'adresse pour que je puisse répondre personnellement! Alors merci à toi et j'espère que ce nouveau chap' te plaira!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**2  
****Eau secours!**

-Evans? fit James au bout d'un moment.

Lily était plutôt de mauvais poil. D'accord, elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité et à l'irrégularité de ce passage secret, mais elle était certaine d'avoir tout de même eu dix entorses au cours du voyage précédent! Sans compter qu'elle devait se retaper le même chemin avec James Potter et qu'il était pas foutu de se la fermer!

-Quoi? répondit Lily d'un ton bourru.

-Je peux te demander un truc?

-Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Potter, mais ce n'est pas garanti que je vais te répondre!

-Toujours aussi sympathique!

-Ben quoi? Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que j'adhère à toutes tes requêtes comme une vulgaire esclave!?

-Ce que tu peux dire comme bêtises…!

-Est-ce un compliment, de la part de mister bêtise en personne?

-Oh, laisse tomber…

-Non mais vas-y, pose-la ta question! Je suis impatiente d'en découvrir le contenu!

-Très bien, dit James en s'arrêtant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant?

Lily s'arrêta également, sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Mais…je, euh…enfin…je ne t'en veux pas, Potter…

-Encore heureux! dit James en reprenant sa marche. Si c'est ça quand tu aimes bien quelqu'un, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de celui que tu détestes…

-Eh ho, n'exagère rien! dit Lily en courant pour le rattraper. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te déteste pas que je t'aime bien!

-…

-Quoi, ça te choque?

-Non, j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est tout. Si tu ne me détestes pas et que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, je ne vois pas quels pourraient être tes sentiments à mon égard!

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais tout simplement ne pas avoir de sentiments pour toi, Potter?

James se mit à rire.

-Quoi? se vexa Lily. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

-C'est toi qui es drôle, Evans. Tu es spéciale, comme fille! Enfin…si c'est comme ça, ça me va. Pas de sentiments positifs ou négatifs, ça signifie que tu seras toujours d'une politesse usuelle envers moi. Finis les regards noirs, les moues dédaigneuses et les insultes à mon sujet que tu lances à Sara quand je ne suis pas là…

-Que…

-N'essaie pas de le nier, l'interrompit James avec un sourire en coin. « Macho arrogant », ça ne vient sûrement pas d'elle!

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste sans même distinguer l'air coupable de Lily Evans. Son silence seul était une preuve concluante!

-Écoute Potter, je...

-Oh, aller Evans, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça! dit James en riant. Tu m'as détesté le premier jour où tu m'as vu, je suis au courant.

-Mais il y avait de quoi! se défendit Lily. Tu m'avais enfermée dans les cachots après le premier cours de potions parce que je n'avais pas voulu t'aider dans ta préparation du philtre de Rosario!

James ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir. Ce que Sirius et lui s'étaient marrés, ce jour-là! Et combien il avait trouvé peste cette petite rouquine prétentieuse!

-James Potter! s'écria Lily, outrée qu'il puisse encore en rire. A-t-on idée de causer une peur pareille à une fillette sans défense?

-Bouhou, se moqua James.

-Non mais c'est vrai! insista Lily. Même à cette époque, tu ne faisais preuve d'aucun savoir-vivre!

-Ça ne fait pas de moi un macho arrogant pour autant! souligna James d'un ton malicieux.

Lily s'arrêta en soupirant.

-OK, dit-elle. Ça commence à devenir lourd!

-Ça me plaît bien, pourtant. Après deux gifles, je peux bien me permettre d'entendre l'énumération de tout ce qui fait de James Potter un pauvre crétin, selon Lily Evans…

-On fait une trêve? proposa Lily à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pardon? fit James, interloqué.

-A partir de maintenant, j'applique le principe de l'absence de sentiments à ton égard. Je suis très sérieuse. Je ferai exactement ce que tu as dit : je serai d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse impartiales avec toi. Je serai également la meilleure amie la plus compatissante qui soit ; j'écouterai Sara me chanter tes louanges et j'acquiescerai à tout ce qu'elle dira, sans broncher. Je la laisserai même se casser royalement la gueule en me mêlant de mes affaires. Cela te va, Potter?

-Parfaitement, Evans. Seulement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec un de tes points…

-Lequel? soupira Lily avec impatience.

-A ce rythme-là, ce n'est pas Sara qui va se casser la gueule! C'est plutôt elle qui va casser la mienne...

-Oh! Si c'est ça, ça va alors. Mon rôle de meilleure amie consistera à l'encourager joyeusement dans cette démarche!

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire… et se reprirent aussitôt.

-Alors? demanda Lily. C'est entendu?

-Marché conclu, dit James en lui serrant la main. Impassibilité constante.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils reprirent leur progression vers l'entrée du passage du troll aux cheveux crêpés.

0o00o0

Où était la foutue sortie de ce foutu couloir? Adorabelle Beauregard n'en avait pas la moindre idée et enrageait comme un buffle. L'esprit frappeur (Pif, ou un truc du genre), lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle devait tourner à droite, à gauche et encore à gauche! A moins qu'il ne se soit payé sa tête?

Une heure plus tôt, après s'être perdue dans les dédales de ce stupide château, la jeune fille avait fini par retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor…complètement vide. S'efforçant de garder son sang froid, elle avait tenté – en vain – de trouver la sortie de secours qu'avaient emprunté les quelque mille élèves, enseignants et membres du personnel. C'était maintenant, alors que le château était inondé jusqu'au deuxième étage et qu'elle était coincée au troisième, qu'Adorabelle commençait à paniquer pour de bon.

-Ohé! cria-t-elle inutilement. Y a personne?

Évidemment qu'il n'y avait personne. Mis à part ce Pif, tous les habitants morts et vivants de Poudlard avaient déserté l'endroit! Adorabelle étreignit ses épaules en frissonnant. Seul le martèlement de l'averse contre les vitres rompait le silence inquiétant du château. D'ailleurs, la pluie battait si fort que les fenêtres étaient toutes craquelées…

-Reparo, lança machinalement la sorcière.

Les fenêtres redevinrent comme neuve…et craquèrent à nouveau. Grrr!

-Hey! cria à nouveau Adorabelle. Pif, ou je sais pas quoi…! A l'aide!

Le portrait d'un troll étrangement coiffé ricana près d'elle.

-Oh, la ferme, Paula Abdul! s'énerva Adorabelle. HEY! AIDEZ-MOI !!!

Pas de réponse.

-Maudits britanniques insouciants, qui ne prennent pas la peine de vérifier si tout le monde y est avant d'évacuer! pesta-t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis foutue…

Comme pour confirmer cette dernière affirmation, une fenêtre céda dans un « crac! » retentissant. La pluie qui s'engouffra par l'ouverture était si violente qu'Adorabelle dut se protéger le visage de ses bras pour ne pas être aveuglée. L'instant d'après, toutes les vitres du couloir volèrent en éclats, transformant aussitôt l'endroit en pataugeoire.

-Reparo! Reparo! hurla Adorabelle.

Sa baguette avait glissé de sa robe et, avec toute cette eau, la jeune fille n'y voyait rien, mais tant pis. En cas d'extrême désespoir, on pouvait toujours tenter la magie sans baguette!

-Reparo! Merde ..kof kof.. pourquoi ..kof.. je n'y arrive pas! Là, c'est clair, ..kof.. je suis vraiment ..kof kof.. foutue…

0o00o0

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !!!

-Quoi quoi quoi?

-UN RAT!

James pointa le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette vers le sol. Effectivement, aux pieds de Lily, il y avait bien un petit rongeur gris.

-Débarrasse-t'en! ordonna Lily d'une voix qui avait monté d'un octave.

James songea aussitôt à Peter et ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à l'imprudence de son ami. Depuis que Queudver avait réussi à maîtriser ses transformations d'animagus, l'année précédente, il s'en servait constamment. Et trop souvent, au grand dam de ses amis, dans des moments inopportuns!

-Potter, je t'en prie, tue cette bestiole! cria Lily, probablement trop affolée pour songer à le faire elle-même.

-Euh…, fit James. D'accord…

Le rat émit un couinement apeuré, ce qui acheva de convaincre James qu'il s'agissait bien de Peter.

-Euh…comment on fait pour tuer un rat? demanda James, mal assuré.

-J'en sais rien moi, lance lui un Avada Kedavra, jette-lui un caillou par la tête, écrase-le sous ta semelle, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

-D'accord Evans, panique pas…ferme les yeux…

-Déjà fait!

-Génial, bouche-toi les oreilles maintenant…

-Meh?

-Le son du crime que je vais commettre pourrait choquer ton ouïe féminine, bouche-toi les oreilles je te dis!

-D'accord d'accord…

James leva sa baguette vers le visage de Lily pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien obéi, puis il s'accroupit et s'adressa au rongeur.

-Mais qu'il est con! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Écoute mon vieux, je vais te faire léviter jusqu'à plusieurs mètres au-devant de nous et tu reprendras ton apparence normale loin des regards indiscrets (il désigna Lily du regard) compris? Et ne refait jamais plus une chose pareille, crétin!

Sur ce, James se releva et s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il avait projeté le rat exactement, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il ne soit pas à portée de Lumos.

-Ça y est Evans, dit James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

-T'en as mis du temps! lui reprocha-t-elle en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles.

-Ne regarde pas en bas! dit précipitamment James alors qu'elle allait baisser les yeux. Je ne voudrais pas que la vue d'un cadavre animal te perturbe…

-Quelle délicate attention! railla Lily.

Ils se souvinrent alors de leur marché : impassibilité constante. James s'abstint de répondre et Lily ne dit plus rien. Décidément, ce pacte allait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait!

0o00o0

_**20h36 **…marre de sortir avec des crétins!_

_**20h37** …James était un garçon si charmant!_

_**20h38 **…ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une petite blague entre copains…_

_**20h39** …après tout, l'embrassait comme un dieu, le salaud…_

_**20h40 **Est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner?_

_**20h41 **…ne me mérite pas. Humph!_

_**20h42 **…hummm…_

_**20h43 **Question : Pourrais-je me passer de mon roudoudou adoré?_

_**20h44 **…aaaaaah… (souvenir coquin en tête)_

_**20h45 **Réponse : Définitivement pas._

_**20h46 **C'est décidé, je lui pardonne!_

_**20h47 **Lily va me tuer._

_**20h48 **…m'en fiche._

_**20h49 **Suffit les tergiversations! Je file lui coller un gros poutou sur la joue que je lui ai claquée!_

_**20h55 **Mais que?_

_**20h56 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !!!_

_**20h57 **Ils ont évacué le château! ILS SONT PARTIS SANS MOI LES F DE P !!!_

_**21h02 **bouhouhou …vais moisir ici comme une vulgaire crotte de Doxy séchée…_

_**21h33 **Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je baigne dans le désespoir le plus complet, dans la salle commune qui ne sera bientôt plus commune qu'à mon corps putréfié et mes vêtements snif…J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient procédé à une évacuation sans compter les élèves au préalable! Les cons! Et Lily qui ne s'est même pas aperçue de mon absence! Et mon roudoudou! Pff! Ce sont eux qui méritent de mourir ici, pas moi! Je suis innocente, après tout. J'ai jamais voulu de mal à personne. A part peut-être la française, mais elle l'avait cherché. Elle m'énerve, la miss parfaite. Elle aurait dû crever ici à ma place !!!_

_**21h37 **Je m'en veux de souhaiter la mort des autres, Merlin, je le jure! (avec de la chance, le repentir va peut-être sauver mon âme)_

_**21h39 **Peut-être que je devrais sortir de la salle-commune-qui-n'est-plus-commune-puisque-il-n'y-a-plus-personne._

_**21h40 **Oh oh… les fenêtres commencent à se fendre! gloups_

_**21h41** Merlin, je jure que si tu m'épargnes, je ferai ma prière tous les jours, je n'irai plus me cacher dans les coins avec les garçons et je n'insulterai jamais plus les petites pimbêches blondinettes françaises qui me cherchent noise !!!_

_**21h43 **Adieu, cher journal. Dans quelques secondes, tu seras illisible, alors mieux vaut t'abandonner mainten…_

CRAC!

Affolée, Sara Williams laissa tomber son journal par terre et se jeta hors de la pièce aux fenêtres brisées, avant d'être submergée par le torrent glacé.

0o00o0

-Oh ho…, fit James en s'enquérant du sol du boueux. Je crois qu'on arrive à destination…

-Potter! s'exclama alors Lily. Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas!

-Hein? Où ça?

-Mais c'est…Peter Pettigrow?!

-Salut, dit simplement le principal concerné lorsque les deux autres l'eut rejoint.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? demanda Lily.

-La même chose que vous, j'imagine. Aïe aïe aïe!

-Merde, fit James.

Lily étira le cou pour voir ce qui troublait les deux garçons. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'entrée du passage secret…

Entrée fissurée, d'où s'échappait de minces filets d'eau…

0o00o0

Par un miracle incandescent, Adorabelle avait fini par trouver, à l'aveuglette, la cage d'escaliers qui menait au quatrième étage. Elle s'y laissa choir un moment, pour souffler un peu. Elle tordit ses longs cheveux, essuya ses yeux et son visage du mieux qu'elle put et retira sa robe noire qui était trempée de toutes ses fibres, et lourde par le fait même. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, devenues irrécupérables.

-Mais quel bordel! soupira-t-elle.

Son escapade venait de lui coûter sa baguette. Dire qu'elle aurait simplement pu se jeter un sortilège de Séchage!

-Bon! dit-elle à voix haute. Il faut que je me sauve d'ici.

Adorabelle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, espérant que l'étage supérieur serait épargné par la tempête…

0o00o0

A l'aide de sa baguette magique, Sara se protégea d'un faible bouclier pour traverser tous les couloirs inondés. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la tour de Divination, là où au moins, l'eau ne risquait pas de monter!

Elle grimpa l'échelle, poussa la trappe et pénétra dans la pièce feutrée du cours de divination. Il y avait des fenêtres dans cette classe, mais heureusement, elles étaient intactes – probablement parce qu'il y avait une corniche pour empêcher la pluie de taper directement dessus. Pantelante, mais soulagée d'avoir survécu, Sara se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux et ferma les yeux.

Apparemment, le troisième œil du professeur Trelawney avait eu assez de bon sens cette fois-ci pour la convaincre de quitter sa tour, car la pièce était vide et calme. Sara alluma un feu dans la cheminée, pour se réchauffer, et en profita pour y jeter des châles ridicules et autres vieilleries inutiles qu'affectionnait La Mouche. Ben quoi? Il fallait bien qu'elle ait de quoi alimenter son feu…

0o00o0

Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Ça n'aurait pas été si mal, si les fenêtres cassées n'avaient pas laissé une pluie déchaînée leur fouetter le visage! Heureusement, James avait eu la présence d'esprit de jeter un sortilège d'Imperméabilité sur lui et ses deux accompagnateurs, mais la situation n'en restait pas moins désespérée.

-On n'y voit rien! déplora Peter.

-Tant pis! Il faut retrouver Sara, dit résolument Lily.

-On devrait commencer par la salle commune et les dortoirs, suggéra James.

Motion acceptée à l'unanimité.

0o00o0

Lorsque le sol commença à devenir boueux sous ses pattes, Patmol le chien redevint Sirius le mec. Le jeune homme s'était transformé pour aller plus vite, mais maintenant qu'il était rendu à destination, il ne pouvait courir la chance d'être repéré!

Sirius était à quelques mètres de l'entrée du passage, mais il n'avança pas. Il tata les parois du mur, lentement, avec l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, un autre passage s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il avait découvert ça quelques semaines plus tôt – en fait, il avait subtilisé les écrits personnels de son oncle Ignatius et avait pris connaissance de plusieurs secrets jamais dévoilés de Poudlard. Depuis, son opinion était plutôt mitigée sur son sinistre vieillard d'oncle…après tout, il avait été un respectable maraudeur, quand il était adolescent! Enfin, Sirius venait à peine de tester ses nouvelles trouvailles, et il avait hâte de les partager avec James.

Ce nouveau passage était tout sec. Il débouchait au bout d'un couloir, où le mur formait un angle étrange. C'est ainsi que cette infime partie du couloir n'était pas atteinte par l'inondation.

Sirius traversa l'ouverture qui venait de s'opérer dans le mur et pierre, et se figea de stupeur.

0o00o0

Le sort d'Imperméabilité était d'une réelle utilité pour ne pas être trempé par l'averse, mais s'avérait être de piètre service lorsqu'on voulait voir à plus d'un centimètre du bout de son nez.

Incapables de distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers les trombes d'eau, James, Peter et Lily avaient tous trois empruntés des chemins différents. James était persuadé d'être passé devant la salle commune depuis longtemps, avec tous les escaliers qu'il avait montés – l'idiot avait perdu le compte et ne savait plus à quel étage il se trouvait. Peter, de son côté, avait réussi à atteindre ladite salle, mais l'avait trouvée dépeuplée et entièrement submergée. Quant à Lily, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se situait et commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Elle se jura que, si elle trouvait Sara vivante, elle la tuerait de ses propres mains pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil!

0o00o0

C'était quoi l'éthique, quand vous vous rendez dans un château complètement immergé pour sauver la peau à vos camarades, et que vous vous retrouvez devant une fille en sous-vêtements? Sirius n'avait encore jamais eu à se poser la question.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

**La fille :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

**Lui :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Ce n'était sans doute pas le scénario qu'il aurait imaginé de prime abord, mais bon…

0o00o0

Remus avait prévu le coup, en voyant un ruisseau se former à quelques pas de l'entrée du passage. Tenant fermement sa baguette magique pour ne pas briser le bouclier qu'il s'était forgé, le jeune homme inspira profondément et poussa le portrait du troll aux cheveux crêpés.

SPLOUF!

Une vague de taille assez respectable vint s'abattre sur le bouclier magique. Remus se félicita intérieurement de sa vivacité d'esprit.

0o00o0

C'est bien dans les moments où vous vous croyez seul que vous faites le plus magistralement l'imbécile. Quelle idée de se dévêtir et d'abandonner sa robe trempée dans une cage d'escalier! Les bras serrés autour d'elle, Adorabelle se maudissait dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait (c'est-à-dire : français et baragouinage anglais).

-Euh…salut…, dit finalement le gars.

-… (_traduction : c'est pas vraiment le moment d'entrer en conversation_)

-Moi c'est Sirius Black…

-… (_traduction : rien à cirer, mon vieux! Regarde ailleurs, merde!_)

-Euh…tu veux que je te prête ma robe?

-… (_traduction : c'est ça, déshabille-toi ! Comme ça, on se sera vu presque à poil tous les deux, on sera quittes! _)

-Est-ce que tu es muette?

Un peu abasourdie, Adorabelle le regarda avec de gros yeux. Sirius haussa les épaules et, sans attendre de réponse verbale ou sous-entendue, il passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Là, Adorabelle crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites, mais heureusement, le gars portait un jean et un t-shirt sous son uniforme.

-Par souci de prévoyance, crut-il bon de préciser en lui tendant sa robe. Tiens, prends-la. Elle a des traces de boue sur le bas et elle va être un peu grande pour toi, mais au moins elle est sèche et euh…tu auras de quoi te couvrir…enfin…

Absurde. C'était affreusement absurde.

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Adorabelle saisit la robe d'un geste rapide et la serra contre elle pour se cacher.

-Tu te retournes? dit-elle enfin, d'un ton plutôt sec.

-Oh, ouiouioui, désolé…

Sirius se tourna face au mur, les mains dans les poches. Adorabelle le regarda un moment d'un air méfiant, puis elle revêtit le vêtement avec empressement. Effectivement, elle flottait presque dedans, mais au moins elle n'avait plus froid.

-C'est bon, dit-elle.

Sirius se retourna. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, un peu déconcertés.

-Merci, dit finalement Adorabelle. Pour la robe.

-Pas de quoi.

On entendit un attroupement d'anges passer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas rester planté dans un couloir comme une armure, mais si on essayait de trouver les autres, pour sortir d'ici? dit Sirius en tapant dans ses mains.

Adorabelle sourit.

0o00o0

James ne savait pas du tout où il était. Une chose était sûre, en tout cas : aucun couloir n'avait été épargné par la tempête.

BAM!

-Ouille! Merlin, ça fait mal, c'est quoi ça? s'écria-t-il en massant son front douloureux.

Puis il oublia aussitôt sa douleur en devinant ce qu'il avait percuté…l'échelle de la tour de Divination! Enfin, il serait au chaud!

0o00o0

BAM!

-Aïe! Potter, c'est toi l'abruti qui m'a percutée?

-Euh…non, en fait, c'est moi…

-Oh! Remus, c'est toi! Alors c'est pas grave, hihi…

« Oh l'idiote, la ferme! » s'intima-t-elle en silence.

A tâtons, Remus finit par trouver la main de Lily et l'aida à se relever.

-Rien de cassé? demanda-t-il.

-Oh non, tout va bien!

Elle n'y voyait rien du tout! Mais c'était une chance, car comme ça, Remus ne pouvait pas voir son teint rouge pivoine…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'allais quand même pas laisser tous mes amis risquer leur vie tout seuls! Tu as vu les autres?

-J'étais avec Potter et Pettigrow, mais il y a un moment qu'on s'est perdus…t'as une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve?

-Ben, je suis arrivé par le troisième et j'ai monté deux étages, donc logiquement, nous sommes au cinquième…

-Je me suis rendue si loin? s'étonna Lily.

« Non mais ta gueule! se dit-elle aussitôt. Tu veux vraiment qu'il te prenne pour une écervelée ou quoi? »

-Je propose qu'on continue à monter le plus d'étages possible, dit Remus sans se soucier du commentaire de Lily. A mon avis, c'est ce que les autres vont faire, alors c'est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver.

-Allons-y, dit Lily. Euh…comment on va faire pour ne pas se perdre?

-Prends-moi la main, suggéra Remus.

-…

0o00o0

Les sept Gryffondor mirent environ une heure pour tous atteindre la tour de divination. Remus et Peter durent unir leurs forces pour empêcher Lily d'étrangler Sara (« T'as failli me faire mourir de peur, tu te rends pas compte!? ») mais cette dernière ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. En effet, elle s'était jetée sur James pour se faire pardonner la gifle, et James se fit pardonner le commentaire qui avait entraîné ladite gifle. Le tout se termina dans des élans d'affection qui firent grimacer tous les autres. Puis, il y avait eu cinq paires de sourcils qui s'étaient perdues dans les franges lorsqu'on remarqua qu'Adorabelle portait la robe de Sirius, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Finalement, lorsque tous se furent réchauffés, pardonnés, enlacés et remis de leurs émotions, Peter lança la phrase fatidique, qui anéantit leur quasi-bonheur :

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

* * *

_La suite au prochain chapitre! Ne vous gênez pas pour reviewer d'ici là, ça fait tellement plaisir! XD_


	3. Une réunion sous l'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Louise : Puisque que les inconnus sont pour moi réellement des inconnus, j'aurais eu du mal à m'inspirer d'eux! Beauregard c'est le nom de famille d'une amie, en fait! Comme ça collait avec le personnage, elle m'a permis de m'en servir… Sinon ça me fait plaisir que t'ait adoré mon concept lol 

Sinon merci à Angelina Johnson4, Angelwyn, Arvedin, Mayra, Pitch, Miss Lalou, Tonkinoise et Crawette!

Évidemment je ne peux passer sous silence la contribution de mon amie et nouvelle bêta-readeuse MEADOWS:D Ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être pas vu la lumière du jour si nous n'avions pas "brainstormé" en cours de philo :P Merci cocotte!!!

**EDIT 14/05/07: Désolée pour le "up", j'ai corrigé quelques trucs!! Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé et devrait arriver au plus tard dans une semaine!**

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**3  
****Une réunion sous l'eau**

_ou Dumbledore qui pète les plombs_

_Riyadh – Arabie Saoudite. Minuit._

Oussafa Bensafa tentait en vain de trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable sur le sofa de son salon. Il y avait pas à dire, sa vie était vraiment merdique. D'abord, le directeur de l'école avait trépassé deux jours auparavant. Non pas qu'Oussafa eut un quelconque regret pour ce vieux débile, mais le départ précipité de celui-ci signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre allait devoir prendre la relève. Et, en tant que directeur adjoint, Oussafa Bensafa s'était vu octroyer le poste.

Il était donc, désormais, le directeur officiel de l'école de sorcellerie Baklavesh d'Arabie Saoudite.

Ça aurait pu l'enchanter…

Mais non.

Pour Oussafa Bensafa, un plus haut grade équivalait à de plus hautes responsabilités. Et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça! Dire qu'au temps où il était adjoint, il pouvait rentrer chez lui quand bon lui semblait pour se faire dorloter par sa femme! Et quand cette dernière était sortie faire les courses…il se faisait minoucher par sa _deuxième_ femme! C'était pas la belle vie, ça?

Maintenant, il allait devoir passer ses nuits dans cette école de morveux et se contenter de faire quelques petites excursions à la maison durant les week-ends moins occupés. Arf…Oussafa haïssait les mioches. Il en avait cinq, et depuis leur naissance, il s'était arrangé pour les avoir le moins souvent possible dans son champ de vision. Des enfants, ça crie. Ça sent mauvais. Ça pose toujours trop de questions.

Bon, d'accord, à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait davantage affaire à des adolescents, mais quand même! Oussafa ne les aimait pas plus pour autant.

Ce jour-là figurait au palmarès des pires journées de sa vie. Ce matin, il était convoqué au ministère pour une conférence sur les attentes ministérielles concernant l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Oussafa serait arrivé pile à l'heure si son gamin – Orhan ou Ottman, il ne se souvenait plus très bien du prénom – n'avait pas vomi sur sa robe deux minutes avant qu'il ne parte. Saleté de bambin! Oussafa avait dû courir se changer, découvrir qu'il ne lui restait aucune robe propre et engueuler sa première femme qui ne savait pas tenir une maison. Aicha lui avait craché au visage en guise de réponse.

Le nouveau directeur était donc arrivé au ministère pile poil au moment où le ministre discourait sur l'importance de la ponctualité. L'accueil plutôt froid qu'on lui réserva était-il dû à son retard ou à la robe violette bordée de dentelles qu'il avait été obligé d'emprunter à sa deuxième femme en désespoir de cause? Énigme.

Ce n'était pas tout.

En revenant de cette détestable conférence, Oussafa avait trouvé deux adolescents s'adonnant à une intense séance de pelotage sur le canapé du salon. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de son fils en pleine pratique de physique expérimentale, Oussafa avait donné une claque complice sur l'épaule du garçon en agrémentant le geste d'un clin d'œil très peu subtil. Fou de joie, l'adolescent s'était levé brusquement avant de prononcer ces mots fatidiques : « Puisque c'est comme ça, monsieur Bensafa, vous accepterez de me donner la main de votre fille, n'est-ce pas? »

…

Oussafa Bensafa avait une fille. Une fille en âge de se marier. Une fille qui se faisait peloter par un jeune idiot dans la maison familiale.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!

Si seulement il avait été au bout de ses peines. Alertées par le cri, ses deux femmes étaient accourues.

Oussafa avait développé un système infaillible pour que ses deux femmes ne se rencontrent jamais : l'une vivait au sous-sol, l'autre à l'étage. Lui se la coulait douce au rez-de-chaussée, partageant son temps entre les deux étages lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Aicha et Chaima n'avaient jamais éprouvé le besoin d'élargir leur horizon. Jusqu'ici, ce plan, qui était sans doute le plus mauvais du monde, n'avait jamais trahi Oussafa.

Se retournant pour la millionième fois sur le canapé trop petit, Oussafa soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir là-dessus! Et ses femmes avaient été catégoriques : aucune ne voulait le voir dans leurs appartements. Oussafa sentait encore le cracha d'Aicha sur son front et la morsure de Chaima sur sa joue.

Quelle humiliation.

Oussafa songeait que son orgueil supporterait peut-être mieux qu'il aille dormir à Baklavesh, lorsqu'un bruit sec le fit sursauter.

POC!

On toquait à la fenêtre du salon. Un hibou frappait de son bec, pour être plus exact. Et un parchemin était noué autour de sa patte gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? grogna Oussafa en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il déroula le parchemin…Le lut deux fois…

Et se mit à chialer comme ces enfants qu'il détestait tant.

Une vraie journée de merde!

0o0o0o0

_Montréal – Québec. 16h01._

Jean-Guy Tremblay baladait sans vergogne ses mains calleuses sous le chemisier de la prof de potions lorsqu'un hibou vint s'écraser contre la fenêtre de son bureau.

La tête dans le décolleté de Ginette, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poutinostie décida que le volatile allait attendre.

-Jean-Guy…, murmura Ginette.

-Mmmmhh…

-Jean-Guy! insista l'enseignante. Y'â un hibou d'vant 'a f'nêt'!

-'M'en câlice, grogna le directeur en continuant son exploration.

-Tu parles d'un langage pour un homme à' tête d'une maison d'éducation! s'outra Ginette en tentant de se dégager. Awèye **(1)** lâ, c'est p't'êt' important!

-OK OK lâ, j'y vâ!

Jean-Guy abandonna sa jolie enseignante et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-T'es poche en sale, quand tu veux! marmonna-t-il.

-Quessé tu veux ' j'te dise, c'est d'même! répondit Ginette, nullement offensée. Pis, qu'est-ce que ça dit?

Plus le directeur parcourait le parchemin des yeux, plus son visage changeait d'expression.

-Ah ben tabarnak! s'exclama-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

0o0o0o0

Deux jours plus tard, après le déroulement du même genre de scènes sur tous les continents…

_Dans une caverne quelque part sous l'eau – Triangle des Bermudes. 20h00. Emplacement et heure exacts du rendez-vous._

-Né!

-Laa!

-Ahneo!

-AWA!

-Nie!

-Nein!

-NO !

-No!

-No!

-NON!

-Je vous en prie! supplia Dumbledore. Mao…

-Jamais! répondit aussitôt le directeur chinois.

-Franz, tenta Dumbledore.

-Hors de question!!

-John…?

-Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Dumbledore retint un soupir d'exaspération – il se laissait _rarement_ aller à de telles émotions – et se leva. Il avait naïvement cru qu'au moins UN de ses collègues se montrerait coopératif. Il lui semblait que c'était le devoir d'un directeur de porter secours à un homonyme étranger, en cas d'urgence! Mais, comme le lui avait fait remarquer la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie italienne, cette ligne de conduite n'était écrite nulle part.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas TOUS me laisser tomber? s'emporta Dumbledore (et il s'emportait _très_ _rarement_). Pensez à tous ces jeunes qui devront interrompre leur scolarité! Il s'agit des sorciers de demain, la relève, bon sang! C'est leur avenir qui est en jeu, et il est entre VOS mains!

Il détailla du regard les yeux de chaque individu, attendant son effet. Et…

-Ouin pis?

-Ce n'est pas notre problème!

Air sidéré ici (et Dumbledore a _infiniment_ _rarement_ l'air sidéré).

-Mais enfin, Albus, tâchez de comprendre! intervint la directrice espagnole. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, ce que vous nous demandez! À vous entendre, il faudrait que nous acceptions tous de bon cœur de révéler l'emplacement et les secrets de nos écoles à neuf cent élèves et à une vingtaine de membres du personnel! Vous devez admettre que c'est un tantinet irréaliste!

-Je suis d'accord, approuva le directeur étasunien **(2)**. Et, d'un point de vue économique, c'est carrément suicidaire! Nous n'avons pas tous forcément le budget adéquat pour nourrir un millier de bouches en surplus. Sans compter le manque flagrant de personnel enseignant qui s'ensuivra, il faudra en engager d'autres, leur bâtir de nouveaux appartements…

-Nous n'avons pas tous non plus l'espace nécessaire, argua le directeur bolivien.

-Et nous ne pouvons pas tous nous permettre d'enseigner dans votre langue! ajouta la directrice congolaise – son argument fut accueilli par de nombreux cris d'approbation.

-Et nous n'aimons pas tous les enfants! dit Oussafa, qui voulait participer.

Silence.

-Désolé Albus, dit alors Jean-Guy. Y vâ folloir qu'vos jeunes s'contentent d'étudier à' maison pis d'suivre des cours par correspondance en attendant la r'construction d'vot' château.

Désemparé (et il n'était _JAMAIS_ désemparé), Dumbledore regardait fixement ses interlocuteurs, sans trouver à répondre. Ils refusaient TOUS de l'aider! C'était…abominable! Ses professeurs n'allaient tout de même pas se résoudre à donner des cours par…correspondance! Et les examens alors? Et les cinquième année qui devaient passer leurs BUSE, et les ASPIC des septième? Il fallait trouver une solution.

En cinq années de carrière en tant que directeur, Dumbledore avait déjà assisté à deux autres réunions de ce genre. En effet, à moins d'une situation d'urgence, tous les directeurs du monde se réunissaient normalement une fois tous les deux ans pour discuter, en partie, des problèmes rencontrés par leur fonction. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un avait un obstacle apparemment insurmontable, une solution finissait toujours par émerger de l'une des têtes directoriales.

Dumbledore comptait bien repartir avec sa solution.

-Bon, puisque pour ma part c'est un refus définitif, je vais y aller…, annonça le dénommé Franz. J'ai d'autres hiboux à fouetter.

-Toi, assis! ordonna Dumbledore alors que Franz, à demi fléchi, se levait de sa chaise.

Hésitant entre la rébellion et la soumission, Franz finit par se rasseoir.

-Il n'est absolument pas envisageable que mes étudiants suivent des cours par correspondance! hurla un Dumbledore visiblement déchaîné. Personne ne partira d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas une solution CONVENABLE à mon problème!

-Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas nous emprisonner ici, dit froidement Mao. On peut transplaner sans votre permission!

-Vous voulez parier? ricana Dumbledore. Puisque c'est moi qui ai convoqué cette réunion, il n'y a que moi qui puisse la lever! Héhéhé! Que pensez-vous de ça, hein?

_C'est que quand tout ne va pas comme il veut, il devient diabolique, notre Albus._

-C'est d'une absurditeu! lança alors l'imposante madame Maxime.

Elle se leva de tout son long et entreprit de prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière de cette réunion en transplanant – elle en fut évidemment incapable.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit! protestèrent plusieurs directeurs bafoués.

-Laissez-nous partir! s'écrièrent plusieurs directrices affolées.

-Non! dit un Dumbledore buté, en croisant les bras. On rentrera tous chez nous lorsque quelqu'un aura accepté d'héberger les membres de Poudlard dans son école!

-Nous en serions ravies! déclarèrent soudain deux voix dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Deux sœurs siamoises venaient d'apparaître dans la caverne. Elles étaient très petites et pâles, avaient de longs cheveux emmêlés et grisonnants, et elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre du coude à l'épaule.

-Désolées du retard, dirent-elles en chœur. Notre hibou a dû se perdre en chemin, car nous n'avons jamais reçu le parchemin…

« Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas envoyé » grogna mentalement Dumbledore (quel manque de courtoisie!)

-Heureusement que Franz nous a prévenues à l'instant grâce au signal de secours! reprirent les siamoises en imitant de la main le geste que Franz avait dû faire avec sa baguette.

Dumbledore dirigea sur Franz un regard où coulait une haine sans bornes (décidément!). Nullement apeuré, Franz lui offrit un grand sourire innocent.

-Bien! s'exclama madame Maxime en bondissant sur ses énormes pieds. C'est réglé! Maintenant que vous avez trouvé preneur, professeur Dambeldoreu, nous rentrons!

-Alléluia! dit l'étasunien. Depuis le temps qu'on est ici, les actions de McRonald ont sûrement chuté! On se revoit dans deux ans, _goodbye_!

-Mais…, protesta Dumbledore, je n'ai pas…

-Albus, Albus, fit la directrice espagnole en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un air condescendant. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir qu'une réunion se lève d'elle-même dès qu'un problème a sa solution, si? _Hasta luego_!

Dumbledore regarda d'un air atrocement désespéré (…) les directeurs de tous les pays du monde transplaner l'un après l'autre. « Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça…non…je rêve… »

-Sachez, mon cher Albus, que nous sommes enchantées à la perspective de vous avoir parmi nous! dirent alors les siamoises, toutes en sourires. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque à Gouzbomp, bien au contraire!

-Ah…génial…m-merci beaucoup de votre ho-hospitalité…, balbutia Dumbledore.

« C'est une blague, c'est sûr, jamais ils ne me feraient ça… »

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Dumbledore et les siamoises dans la caverne, tous les autres ayant lâchement pris la fuite.

Voilà. C'était tout. Dès que possible, les élèves et les enseignants de Poudlard allaient intégrer Gouzbomp.

Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça une solution?

Debout devant les siamoises, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Dumbledore s'excusait mentalement et à l'avance du supplice qu'il venait d'accepter d'imposer à ses élèves.

* * *

**(1)** S'écrit « envoye » , se prononce communément « awèye » …les Québécois sont des personnes innovatrices. Ça signifie, en gros, « aller ! ». 

**(2)** Étasunien, ou habitant des Etats-Unis. Je m'insurge contre l'appellation « Américains » , l'Amérique est grande et n'appartient pas qu'à eux !!!

* * *

_Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos Maraudeurs favoris, il faut lire la suite!_


	4. Un rendez vous qui tombe à l'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Mayra : Malheureusement la réponse à ta question ne sera pas dans ce chapitre! Mais tu en sauras vite davantage sur le nouvel environnement des « Poudlardiens », promis!

Angelwyn : Oups, désolée, vous avez attendu encore plus cette fois-ci… mais avec deux fics à mener de front, c'est pas facile, sans compter quelques éléments extérieurs qui grugent de mon temps…mais je fais mon possible, juré! Et c'est génial que tu aimes mes idées :-)

Nussbaum : Dans tous les livres en « joual » québécois que j'ai lus, tabarnak était écrit comme ça. C'est selon moi la meilleure représentation de la prononciation qu'on fait du mot… parce que, avoue que entre tabarnak et tabernacle, il y a une marge ;-)

Meadows : Contente que ça te plaise!! Mais je dois te remercier pour le coup de pouce!!

Liloune : Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente :-S J'espère que la suite sera aussi convaincante!

Tonkinoise : Hihi, je dois avouer que j'ai aussi un faible pour ce directeur! Vive les stéréotypes!

Ginger : Merci beaucoup!! Je suis flattée que tu trouves de l'originalité dans ma fic, c'est toujours valorisant de se démarquer! J'avais un peu peur des réactions pour l'OOC de Dumby, mais là je suis rassurée!

Malum-est : Hahaha! Tu as l'imagination fertile! Il serait plutôt mal vu de spoiler ma fic, mais je peux te dire que je vais tenter de vous surprendre ;-)

Antigone Shadow : J'étais un peu réticente à l'idée de la mettre sur RHP… Lyra Fox a connu une vague de popularité là-bas et j'aurais peur de gâcher ça avec une autre fic qui s'en démarque et qui ne plaira peut-être pas autant! Mais je suis contente que ça tu aies aimé quand même:-)

cricri : Merci!! Les réponses viendront bientôt!

Chocolatine : Que de violence!! Heureusement que ton ordi est là pour te ramener à l'ordre :-P

Merci à tous!!!

**Et voici, telle que promise... LA SUITE!!!**

* * *

**4  
****Un rendez-vous qui tombe à l'eau**

-Par Merlin Lunard, c'est quoi cet accoutrement? s'exclama James en ouvrant la porte.

Faisant fi de l'air éberlué de son ami, Remus passa devant James et entra dans le somptueux manoir Potter, où les Maraudeurs squattaient depuis un mois.

-Salut Peter, dit-il en apercevant l'adolescent avachi dans un fauteuil.

Peter lui fit un simple signe de tête.

-Tu vas me répondre ou merde? dit James qui venait de surgir dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Peter.

-Il se passe que Cornedrue nous fait son habituel mouvement de panique lorsque l'un d'entre nous ne porte pas une robe, expliqua Remus.

-Oh, fit Peter. Tu veux qu'on t'aide à te repérer, Cornedrue?

-Sans façon, répondit celui-ci.

-Aller, ça ne prendra qu'une minute! insista Peter. D'abord, ça, c'est un anorak…

Remus retira son manteau, qu'il jeta sur le canapé.

-Puis ça, c'est une chemise, poursuivit Peter.

Remus bomba le torse, de façon à bien mettre en valeur son vêtement.

-Et finalement, ça, c'est un jean! termina Peter, alors que Remus prenait une pose mannequin. Jusque là tu suis?

-Vous êtes deux imbéciles, grommela James en réprimant un sourire. Je sais très bien ce que sont des vêtements moldus. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est _pourquoi_ un sorcier s'embêterait à porter ces machins inconfortables…

-OK, la vérité c'est que j'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi, capitula Remus.

Peter bondit de son fauteuil et James se retourna d'un bloc.

-Ahbonetoùetavecqui? débitèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Pardonnez-moi…j'ai du mal à saisir la question…, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Alleeeeeeer, Lunard! supplia Peter.

-C'est Evans? demanda James.

-Nooooon!? fit Peter devant la gêne subite de leur ami. T'as enfin eu rendez-vous avec Lily Evans?

-Je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier soir…, avoua timidement Remus.

-Nooooon!? répéta Peter.

-Là tu parles! dit James en assénant une grande claque sur l'épaule de Remus. Je suis fier de toi, Lunard!

-C'est ça, laissez-moi tous tomber! bouda Peter. Je vais maintenant passer mes soirées tout seul, en pauvre célibataire…

-T'en fais pas Queudver, t'auras quand même de la compagnie! le rassura James. Avant que Sirius s'intéresse à une fille, les Veracrasses auront des dents!

-Deux rangées! ajouta Remus.

-Au fait, il est passé où celui-là? demanda Peter.

-J'en sais rien, il devrait déjà être ici! dit James en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale.

-Bah, c'est pas nouveau, la ponctualité n'est pas la principale vertu de notre Patmol! dit Remus.

-N'empêche…

James avait l'air soucieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas très tendre chez les Black en ce moment, et il s'en faisait pour Sirius.

-Ah, le voilà! s'exclama Peter.

On entendit effectivement le carillon de l'entrée…

Puis un cri perçant.

0o0o0o0

-Il était comme ça quand Piwie a ouvert la porte, madame! dit l'elfe de maison, apeuré.

-Apporte-moi mes fioles de secours, Piwie, veux-tu?

-Tout de suite, madame!

Piwie disparut et Mrs Potter dégagea une mèche humide du front brûlant de Sirius.

-La compresse, Jimmy, dit-elle.

James tendit une serviette trempée d'eau fraîche à sa mère.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Mrs Potter. Mais une chose est sûre : il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds là-bas.

James regarda son meilleur ami étendu sur le canapé, inconscient, et se dit qu'il était effectivement temps que Sirius sorte de cet enfer.

0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sirius refusa catégoriquement de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Black. Les quatre amis firent alors ce qu'ils faisaient toujours lorsque ça n'allait pas – ils appelaient ça « l'accolade collective ».

Mrs Potter disparut rapidement par l'antre de la cheminée et revint peu de temps après, les lèvres pincées, avec deux grosses mallettes contenant les effets personnels de Sirius.

-Piwie va veiller à les porter dans ta chambre, dit-elle simplement.

Puis le sujet fut clos.

Après un copieux repas, les garçons se retrouvèrent tous dans l'immense jardin des Potter. James astiquait un balai avec application, Sirius et Peter se lançaient nonchalamment un Souafle et Remus était assis près de James, l'air rêveur, en lançant des cailloux dans une flaque. Leur concentration fut rompue par James, qui se mit soudainement à rire.

-Quoi? fit Peter en se retournant.

-Oh, je repensais seulement au savon que McGonagall nous a passé au château! dit James en secouant la tête.

-Ha! ha! Remarque, on l'avait pas volé! dit Peter. OUCH!

Distrait, il venait de recevoir le Souafle en plein visage.

-Désolé Queudver, s'excusa Sirius.

-Ya pas de mal…

-J'ai bien cru qu'on allait tous crever quand on est montés sur le toit! poursuivit James en brossant les poils de son balai. C'était quand même pas hyper brillant comme idée…

-Hey! protesta vivement Remus. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à cette « non brillante idée » qu'on nous a porté secours!

-Faux! dit James. C'est grâce aux étincelles de secours que Sara a lancés avec sa baguette!

-N'empêche qu'on n'aurait pas été plus avancés si ta chérie avait lancé ses étincelles dans la tour de divination! fit remarquer Sirius.

-On n'aurait pas non plus été avancés si on s'était noyés sur le toit sans rien faire! répliqua James.

-Oh ça va, vous deux! intervint Remus. Ce qui nous a réellement sauvés, c'est la disparition de la barrière de protection du château!

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant pour méditer là-dessus. Il était vrai que si la terrible inondation et la désertion des membres du château n'avaient pas démoli la protection de Dumbledore, McGonagall n'aurait pas pu transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. C'était ainsi qu'elle était apparue sur le toit et qu'elle avait sommé les sept rescapés de s'accrocher au Portoloin que Dumbledore avait créé à Pré-au-Lard.

-Donc c'est grâce à l'inondation…, résuma Sirius, non convaincu.

James et Remus hochèrent la tête, hésitants, mais fiers d'avoir trouvé une réponse.

-Oui mais s'il n'y avait pas eu d'inondation, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de secours!

-Argh Peter!!! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

**Flash-back**

-Je suis fâchée, contrariée, outrée, on ne peut plus consternée! Des élèves de MA maison qui se mettent dans une aussi fâcheuse position! Vous auriez pu tous y laisser votre peau!

Dans le salon d'une auberge à Pré-au-Lard, emmitouflés dans de chaudes et moelleuses couvertures, les trois filles et les quatre garçons regardaient le sol ou la tapisserie, n'osant pas croiser le regard meurtrier du professeur McGonagall.

-Vous êtes IRRESPONSABLES! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez d'être tous en vie!

-Si je peux me permettre, professeur…, dit Adorabelle.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous permettre quoi que ce soit, miss Beauregard! l'interrompit sèchement McGonagall.

-Je tiens tout de même à spécifier que s'ils n'avaient pas tous fait demi-tour pour revenir au château, je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu.

Un long silence avait suivi cette déclaration.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas présente lors de l'évacuation? demanda finalement McGonagall.

Adorabelle secoua la tête.

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi?

-Je…j'étais à la salle de bain, professeur.

-Vous étiez à la salle de bain, répéta McGonagall. Autrement dit, vous êtes allée vous refaire une beauté pendant que nous tentions d'évacuer un château en pleine inondation, c'est bien cela?

-…

-Votre insouciance dépasse l'entendement et votre insanité se passe de mot! s'écria le professeur.

-Je suis désolée…

-C'est là tout ce que vous avez à dire? Alors que vos camarades ont courageusement risqué leur vie pour secourir la vôtre?

Adorabelle se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Les autres se regardèrent tous, mal à l'aise, alors que Sara gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

-Vous pouvez être sûre que lorsque les cours reprendront, votre égarement ne sera pas impuni miss Beauregard! Quant à vous…

Tous relevèrent la tête, sauf Sara.

-J'estime que vous avez été assez puni par votre mésaventure, déclara McGonagall. Cependant, sachez que votre action ne sera pas non plus récompensée. A votre âge, vous devriez avoir la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour prévenir un professeur ou une personne compétente lors d'un tel incident!

Elle les toisa tous sévèrement, puis soupira.

-Bien, fit-elle. Ce sera tout. Filez tous dans vos chambres. Je ne tolérerai aucun bavardage. Aller!

**/ Flash-back.**

-C'est tout de même injuste pour Beauregard, commenta Remus en jetant un caillou dans la flaque.

-Ouais, agréa Peter. Williams méritait le même sermon! Elle a dû manquer une leçon lors du dressage, hein Cornedrue?

-Si tu reparles encore de ma copine comme d'un chien, Queudver, je te jure qu'on ne fera plus la différence entre ton visage et une crotte de rat séchée!

-Oh là James, calme-toi! intervint Sirius. Et rabaisse ta baguette…

-S'il te plait! couina Peter.

James rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe en grognant.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, reprit Peter, pourquoi elle a pas dit qu'elle était aussi restée au château?

-Tu veux mourir? dit James en brandissant à nouveau sa baguette.

-James! s'écrièrent Remus et Sirius.

-Elle a eu peur, c'est tout! dit James sans se soucier des deux garçons.

-Les Gryffondor ne devraient pas avoir peur! dit Peter.

-Ah bon? Tu veux que je t'énumère toutes les fois où tu as chié dans ton froc? menaça James. Tiens, regarde-toi en ce moment…

-Ça suffit Cornedrue, dit fermement Remus. Range ta baguette.

-Et toi, tais-toi! intima Sirius à Peter.

Après un moment, la tension disparut, mais James ne disait à présent plus un mot.

-Bon ben, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais on m'attend…, dit Remus en se levant.

-C'est vrai, dit James.

-Bonne chance, vieux! dit Sirius.

-Tu vas te la faire? demanda Peter.

-Range ta baguette, Lunard, dit Sirius d'un ton ennuyé.

0o0o0o0

-OK, chuchota Sirius, tapi derrière un buisson. Le mot d'ordre est discrétion!

James et Peter acquiescèrent, en s'écrasant un peu plus sur le sol.

-Si Lunard a dit vrai, Evans devrait se pointer d'ici trente-cinq secondes!

-Oh, j'y compterais pas! dit James. Tu connais les femmes – hum…non, JE connais les femmes –, elles veulent toujours se faire désirer…

-Si t'arrêtais de dire des bêtises, tu verrais que Evans vient tout juste de tourner le coin! murmura Sirius. Héhé! Pile à l'heure!

-Et vlan! ricana Peter. Ouah, dites donc! Elle est mignonne quand elle s'y met, Evans!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle est toujours mign…ouah, c'est vrai, tu marques un point là, Queudver!

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, merde? chuchota furieusement Sirius.

Il abaissa la tête de Peter de sa main gauche, et celle de James de la main droite, alors que Lily poussait la porte du café devant lequel les garçons étaient plantés.

-J'ai dit : discrétion!

-Du calme Patmol! ronchonna Peter. A quoi ça sert de les filer si on peut pas se rincer l'œil un peu?

-Génial, ils ont la table près de la fenêtre! s'exclama soudain James, ravi.

-Pablo n'est peut-être qu'un simple serveur moldu, il n'en est pas moins un homme fiable! dit Peter. Quelques shillings et hop!

-N'est-ce pas qu'il a la bosse des affaires? ironisa James.

-Oh il fait quoi là? fit Sirius en tentant de voir à travers les branches du buisson.

-On dirait bien qu'il la débarrasse de son manteau, dit Peter en étirant le cou.

-C'est qu'il est galant notre Lunard! dit Sirius.

Les trois garçons ricanèrent.

-Peter, est-ce ta tête que je vois dépasser de ce buisson?

-Désolé, Sirius.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Le silence était rompu tantôt par un commentaire, tantôt par le bruit du pop-corn que mâchouillait Peter. Bientôt s'y mêlèrent les grelottements.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas être agenouillé sur le sol givré de novembre, mais je commence à avoir froid, dit James.

-Moi auchi, dit Peter, la bouche pleine.

-Merlin, vous êtes vraiment les pires espions du monde! s'exaspéra Sirius. Vous voulez savoir si Lunard va conclure ou non?

-Che pourrais peut-être lanché un petit chortilège pour nous réchauffer…

-Baisse ta tête je te dis!

Il y eut alors un fâcheux incident. Alors que Sirius agrippait Peter par le collet pour le dissimuler, ce dernier brandissait sa baguette pour jeter un sort de Chaleur autour du buisson. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : bousculé par Sirius, Peter vit sa baguette lui glisser des mains en esquissant un demi-cercle en direction du café.

« Et merde » fut la seule chose que les trois amis eurent le temps de prononcer avant la catastrophe.

0o0o0o0

-Il ne s'en doute pas une seconde! jubila Peter.

-Ça ne vous autorise pas à lui laisser une deuxième chance de nous repérer! gronda James.

Leur sortie au café fortement compromise par un lustre qui s'était planté au beau milieu de leur table, Lily et Remus avaient décidé d'aller prendre une marche dans un parc avoisinant. Les maraudeurs étaient certains que Remus découvrirait aussitôt la source de « l'incident », mais il n'en fut rien. Les tourtereaux semblaient penser qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un accident et ne s'en formalisèrent que quelques minutes.

-Quelle journée splendide! s'exclama Lily en soupirant d'aise.

-Oui…elles le sont toujours, quand on est bien accompagné! dit Remus avec un rire nerveux.

-Et gnégnégné, fit Sirius, du haut d'un arbre.

-Chut! fit James.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'émettre un son. Le feuillage inexistant des arbres, en cette saison, n'offrait pas une cachette des plus subtiles. Le buisson, au moins, avait un branchage plus dense…

-Qui a eu l'idée de se planquer ici? grommela Peter qui tenait tant bien que mal en équilibre sur une branche.

-Toi, répondit James. Et on ne te remerciera jamais assez.

-Chut! fit Sirius.

Remus et Lily ne les entendirent pas.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée, dit la jeune fille. Je passe un très bon moment.

-Oui, euh, moi aussi…

Silence.

-Comment va Sara?

-Oh, elle va bien… depuis un mois qu'elle me rabâche qu'elle va passer la dernière semaine de novembre chez Potter.

-C'est vrai? Il ne nous en avait pas parlé.

James garda un visage impassible, alors que Peter et Sirius le fixaient avec insistance.

-Ah bon? s'étonna Lily. C'est pourtant son genre de fanfaronner ces trucs à qui veut l'entendre…

Le visage de James passa de l'impassibilité à l'irritabilité.

-C'est vrai qu'il fanfaronne un peu, parfois, mais c'est un type bien, tu sais! le défendit Remus.

James écarta les bras et acquiesça en signe d'assentiment. Peter et Sirius roulèrent les yeux.

-Enfin, on est pas là pour parler de lui! dit Lily.

-C'est vrai, admit Remus.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pile au-dessous de l'arbre où étaient perchés les trois imbéciles.

-Euh…, fit Remus.

-Je…, fit Lily.

Extrêmement attentifs, James, Sirius et Peter étirèrent le cou pour ne rien manquer. Avec un sourire timide, Remus délogea une feuille morte que le vent avait déposée sur les cheveux de Lily. La jeune fille se mit à rire. Puis…

CRAC-BOOM!

-Ouch!

Lily se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir les deux jambes de Peter dépasser de derrière l'épaisse branche d'arbre qui venait de se rompre. Remus, mécontent, avait levé les yeux sur les branches qui restaient.

-Héhé…salut…, firent James et Sirius.

0o0o0o0

-VRAIMENT, DANS LA CATÉGORIE FOIRAGE DE RENDEZ-VOUS, VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT REMPORTER LA PALME! explosa Remus, ce soir-là.

James, Sirius et Peter n'en menaient pas plus large au manoir Potter devant Remus, qu'à l'auberge de Pré-au-Lard devant McGonagall.

-Aller, Lunard, le prend pas comme ça…, tenta Sirius.

-JE le prendrai comme JE le voudrai!

-ok…

Remus faisait les cent pas dans le salon, entre deux éclats de colère. Les trois autres étaient assis sur le divan, immobiles, comme des enfants grondés par leurs parents.

-Au moins, ça s'est bien terminé…, risqua James.

-Follement amusant! s'écria Remus. Je ne crois pas avoir la même définition que toi d'un rendez-vous « bien terminé » James! Parce que pour moi, raccompagner une fille en me confondant en excuses durant tout le trajet et en la laissant sur le pas de sa porte en tentant de lui faire comprendre que mes imbéciles d'EX COPAINS m'avaient filé à mon insu, vraiment, c'est pas ce que je qualifierais de « bien » !!!

-Mais…

-Ah non, vraiment, ta gueule hein! cria Remus, interrompant Peter dans son élan. S'il y en a bien un qui a tout gâché, c'est toi! Non content de me filer, il a fallu que tu te fasses remarquer comme un con! Deux fois en plus!

Peter se ratatina sur son siège.

-Et vous deux, effacez-moi ce sourire de sur votre visage!!! Vous ne valez pas mieux!

James et Sirius reprirent aussitôt l'air penaud de circonstance.

-Vous êtes vraiment trois beaux imbéciles!

-On a la beauté, c'est toujours ça…

-Je plaisante pas Sirius, merde!

-Désolé Lunard…

-Alléluia! Il est désolé!

Remus était tellement en colère que la fumée était presque perceptible aux orifices. Les trois autres préférèrent ne rien ajouter, laissant leur ami évacuer sa rage. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le calme, posé, gentillet Remus aussi hors de lui.

Deux événements vinrent cependant l'interrompre dans son processus de « décolérage ».

1) On sonna à la porte.

Piwie vint aussitôt annoncer l'arrivée de miss Williams et l'air penaud de James s'évanouit comme la rosée du matin. S'en suivirent les gênantes présentations d'usage aux beaux-parents (Mr et Mrs Potter n'étant pas différents des autres parents, James dut cacher soigneusement l'appareil photo) puis l'habituelle séance de bécotage lorsque les adultes eurent quitté la pièce. Il y eut une légère tension lorsque Sara gifla James (décidément, elle y prenait goût) pour avoir gâché le rendez-vous de sa meilleure amie, mais tout rentra dans l'ordre après quelques minutes (une autre séance de bécotage s'ensuivit).

2) Cinq hiboux virent s'écraser contre la fenêtre.

Ils apportaient une lettre pour chacun des adolescents de la pièce. Intrigués, c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'ils les décachetèrent. Ce qu'ils redoutaient tous arriva : c'était la fin de leurs vacances inespérées.

-Gouzbomp? fit Sara, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Jamais entendu parler, dit James.

-On le saura bien assez vite, dit Sirius, l'air renfrogné. On commence dans une semaine…

* * *

_Saura-t-on enfin ce qu'est Gouzbomp? ;-)_


	5. Sur l'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

**Annonce: **Ce n'est pas important, mais c'est au cas où il y aurait un chasseur de fautes parmi vous: ce chapitre a été écrit sur mon ordinateur portable, sur lequel je n'ai pas encore trouvé la maudite touche "ù". Il sera donc parfois écrit "ou" quand ça devrait être "où"... j'espère que personne n'en souffrira, parce que j'ai la flemme de tout relire pour modifier mes ou.

* * *

Meadows : Vive le gnégnégné! Décidément, ça plaît! Merci de m'avoir lue en avant-première, ça me rassure toujours:D 

(trois astérisques qui n'apparaissent pas sur ce site): Moi aussi j'ai adoré la colère de Remus (si, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit niak niak) C'est qu'on a pas l'habitude de le voir se survolter, lui qui est d'un naturel si calme! Merci de m'avoir commentée… en passant, je suis pas dupe, je t'ai reconnue, miss K.

Tonkinoise : lol! Merci! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te fera autant rire!

Merci aussi à **Mayra5619**, **Antigone Shadow**, **Chocolatine**, **Malum-est**, **morganneS**, **Malak-Chan**, **konomu-imouto** et **Alyre** !!! Vous devriez avoir reçu une réponse personnalisée!

Et voici maintenant non pas la fuite, ni la cuite, non, LA SUITE!

* * *

**5  
À l'eau!**

_Vogue, vogue, petit bateau_

-Tout va bien, Queudver? demanda James.

-Mal de mer, grommela Peter avant de se pencher pour vomir.

James grimaça de dégoût.

Quelques jours auparavant, tous les étudiants de Poudlard avaient reçu une lettre les conviant au port Queen Cross le 3 décembre à 11h30. Là était le point d'embarquement du Gouzboat (ou Gouzbateau), une immensité flottante chargée de les mener à Gouzbomp, leur château d'adoption.

Ils y étaient monté depuis exactement huit heures et quatre secondes, et les étudiants commençaient à en avoir marre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle de terre à l'horizon.

-Tu as vu Sirius? dit soudain James.

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte pour couvrir les gargouillis du déjeuner de Peter qui s'échappait par-delà la rambarde.

-Non, dit Peter après un hoquet. Il est allé avec la fille de l'accueil pour se trouver une chambre et il n'est jamais revenu.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre ça. S'il ne s'agissait pas de notre bon vieux Patmol, j'aurais eu quelque pensée grivoise.

-Aucune chance, haleta Peter. Patmol est un cas désespéré.

James laissa Peter à son mal de mer et reprit la direction de sa cabine. Il longea un couloir interminable dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'affiches de joueurs de Quidditch. James s'arrêta un moment pour observer. C'était bizarre. Apparemment, la personne qui avait apposé ces affiches n'y était allée selon aucune thématique. Les joueurs provenaient tous d'équipes diverses, bonnes ou mauvaises, populaires ou en voie de disparition. Il y avait même une photo en noir et blanc de Perry Grosouafle, un batteur d'une équipe qui n'existait plus depuis des années. Certains joueurs étaient célèbres, d'autres plus ou moins, et la plupart, pas du tout. Peut-être que le thème était simplement le Quidditch. Mais alors, ou étaient les photos de Ludo Verpey, le célèbre batteur des Frelons de Wimbourne, et de l'équipe controversée canadienne les Moose Jaw Meteorites? On ne pouvait pas penser au Quidditch sans penser à ces joueurs, qui étaient les coqueluches du moment!

James reprit sa marche en songeant un instant que les seuls points communs de ces joueurs étaient d'être des hommes et, d'un point de vue totalement objectif, assez beaux gosses.

Il descendit un escalier dont la rampe était agrémentée de marguerites, puis tourna à droite et se retrouva devant une porte rose couverte d'autocollants en forme de cœur. Un écriteau indiquait « Priscilla ».

La chambre de James.

En soupirant, il poussa la porte et entra dans la cabine. N'importe ou dans le monde, les choses ne changeaient pas; c'était toujours chez James que les Maraudeurs installaient leur quartier général.

Remus était affalé sur la couchette de James, et Sirius était assis à ses pieds. Ce dernier avait l'air harassé.

-T'es là, toi! s'exclama James. Ou étais-tu passé?

-Remus me posait justement la même question, répondit Sirius. Eh bien j'étais simplement avec la fille chargée de me trouver une chambre.

-Et ça vous a pris huit heures?!? fit remarquer Remus. Si ce n'était pas toi, j'aurais cru que tu t'appliquais à assurer ta descendance.

James sourit.

-Très drôle, dit Sirius. Cette fille était une vraie plaie! Elle m'a fait TROIS FOIS une visite guidée du bateau et au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, ce truc est énorme.

Remus rigola.

-Et c'est pas tout! reprit Sirius. Au bout de quatre heures, après avoir visité le bateau de fond en comble, elle a dit « Bon, on devrait peut-être te trouver une chambre » !

-Ouahahaha!

-C'est pas encore drôle, dit Sirius. On a dû refaire TOUT le chemin en sens inverse, car on était au fin fond de la cale et la chambre qu'elle m'avait choisie était au fond du couloir au troisième étage! Un hasard, sans doute.

-Sans doute, dit James.

-Donc, après cinq heures sur ce bateau, je me suis enfin vu assigné une cabine…

-Et les trois dernières heures? demanda Remus. Tu t'es perdu?

-Sûrement pas, je connais cette flotte par cœur maintenant, t'imagines!

-Mwahaha!

-Non, cette fille est restée dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de m'installer – et j'ai pris mon temps bordel, j'ai même fait un dégradé de couleurs dans mon tiroir à chaussettes!

-Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit de foutre le camp? dit James.

-Très gentleman, Cornedrue! Je lui ai dit que j'étais capable de me débrouiller tout seul, je l'ai remerciée, je lui ai dit que ça allait aller maintenant, RIEN n'y a fait! Elle est restée en disant que « On est jamais trop prudents, imagine que je sois partie et que tu aies besoin de quelque chose? »

Sirius prit une voix fluette. James et Remus s'esclaffèrent sans retenue.

-Quand j'ai terminé de vider mes bagages, continua Sirius, je suis sorti et j'ai dit que j'allais retrouver mes amis. Elle m'a suivi. Ça faisait déjà six heures qu'elle me collait aux basques et je commençais à en avoir plus que marre.

-Elle était mignonne au moins? demanda James.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à battre! répondit Sirius. Donc, j'étais là à faire le tour des cabines, à votre recherche, avec cette sangsue à mes trousses. Puis on est passés devant les cuisines. Elle a dit « Oh! mince, on a raté le dîner! » et il a fallu qu'elle dise ça pour que mon estomac émette de drôles de gargouillis. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment la dalle! Puis elle a dit « Malheureusement, la cuisinière n'est jamais coopérative avec les retardataires. Ceux qui manquent le repas ne mangent pas. » Et là j'ai dû avoir l'air particulièrement malheureux parce qu'elle a ajouté « Mais je me débrouille dans le domaine et Cornélia m'aime bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise ses ingrédients pour concocter un petit repas pour deux. » N'écoutant que mon estomac, je me suis empressé d'accepter.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Je vois la suite d'ici…, dit Remus.

-Que veux-tu, la faim l'a emporté sur le bon sens, se justifia Sirius. Bref. Je l'ai laissée cuisiner, en la ramenant à l'ordre quelques fois – elle me fixait tellement intensément qu'elle a failli faire brûler trois fois le repas! Puis elle m'a servi, elle a allumé deux chandelles rouges et parfumées sur notre table et elle s'est installée face à moi. Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire parce que je suis poli et que j'avais faim, mais bon sang que c'était salé son truc!

-Ma mère disait toujours : quand on ne cuisine pas, on ne rechigne pas! dit Remus.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Enfin…presque.

-Et ensuite? demanda James.

-J'ai vidé mon assiette et je l'ai remerciée, en me demandant si elle allait enfin me laisser partir, quand deux élèves de deuxième année – de Poufsouffle, je crois – sont entrés dans les cuisines. La cuisinière était là, en train de ranger quelques trucs, et un des jeunots a dit « Cornélia, il te reste des pizzas de ce soir? »

-C'est vrai qu'on a mangé des pizzas, confirma Remus.

-Là je me suis dit, c'est clair ils vont se faire rembarrer! poursuivit Sirius. Eh bien non! La cuisinière a dit « Bien sûr mes chéris, servez-vous! Je ne laisserai jamais partir d'ici une personne qui a faim! »

-Ce qui veut dire…, commença James.

-QU'ELLE M'A EU, LA SALE PETITE G…

-OUAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

-C'est ça, riez! bougonna Sirius. Quand je me suis tournée vers mon bourreau, elle a pris l'air de la victime. Elle était si mal qu'elle s'est levée précipitamment en balbutiant que, maintenant que je n'avais plus besoin de rien, elle allait se retirer. Comme si j'allais pleurer, tiens!

-OUAHAHAHA!

-Et en passant, chouette ta chambre, Cornedrue! dit Sirius en lorgnant les murs roses. Tu veux que je te fasse des nattes?

-La mienne est pire! s'écria Remus. Elle est au nom de Violette et elle est…violette, avec une tapisserie fleurie et des affiches de Melvis Presley partout!

-Melvis Presley? s'étonna Sirius. Ce chanteur moldu à la mode?

-Ce ringard même! confirma Remus. Mais tu n'as pas vu la cabine de Peter.

-Ouais, ricana James. Elle porte le nom de Pélagie et elle est encombrée de…

-Peluches…

-Dentelles…

-Cosmétiques…

-Miroirs magiques…

-Et autres atrocités, compléta Remus. Ça comprend aussi le parfum capiteux qui règne dans la pièce en permanence!

-Ce qui est peut-être une autre explication à ses nausées, avança James.

-C'est vrai, dit Remus. Pauvre Queudver!

-Et beh…, fit Sirius.

-Et toi ta chambre? demanda James. Quelle horreur t'a été assignée?

-Je devine! coupa Remus. Son occupante originelle se nomme…mhhh…Cinderella. Les murs sont peints en jaune et la cabine est infestée de tournesols!

-Encore mieux! dit James. Les murs rouge passion et des chérubins chantonnants virevoltent dans la pièce!

-Rouge passion? grimaça Remus. C'est une couleur, ça?

-C'est le genre de truc qui plaît aux filles, j'imagine! dit James en haussant les épaules. Alors, Patmol? On a vu juste?

-Non, dit Sirius. Pas du tout, en vérité.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est…pire? dit Remus, un sourire moqueur étirant déjà ses lèvres.

-Loin de là, dit Sirius. J'ignore pourquoi on vous a refilé des chambres de poulette, mais la mienne est normale.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de nom de fille inscrit sur ta porte?!?

-Eh non Lunard, à moins que « Bif » soit un prénom féminin.

-Bif?

-Bif.

-Et les murs? interrogea James.

-Blancs, répondit Sirius.

-Et la déco? demanda Remus.

-Une affiche de Ludo Verpey des Frelons.

-C'est tout?!?!

-C'est tout.

James et Remus se concertèrent, leurs sourires narquois ayant carrément foutu le camp. C'était quoi cette blague?

-Je ne te crois pas, dit soudainement James.

-Moi non plus, dit Remus.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir par vous-mêmes, dit-il, vexé. Faux frères!

0o0o0o0

La cabine de Sirius appartenait visiblement à un certain Bif, les murs étaient blancs et une simple affiche de Ludo Verpey constituait l'entière décoration de la pièce. Sirius croisa les bras avec un petit « Humph! »

-Ben merde, fit James.

-C'est pas juste, grogna Remus.

0o0o0o0

-Cette Barbara est une poilue! dit Sara en surgissant de la salle de bain attenante à la cabine. Devine ce qu'il y a là-dedans!

-De la fourrure? tenta Lily.

-Une douche épilatoire! s'écria Sara. Il faut être dans un désespoir monstre pour s'épiler à l'aide d'une _douche_!

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le principe, dit Lily en levant les yeux du _Witchette Magazine_.

-C'est pas dur, tu vas sous cette douche et tous tes poils disparaissent. Évidemment il existe un sort de protection pour les cheveux, mais imagine! Elle doit être sacrement indisposée pour en arriver là!

Lily l'admit, puis elle retourna à sa lecture. Sara continua son inspection approfondie de la cabine de Lily, portant sans gêne jugement sur le moindre élément.

-Je m'ennuie, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On va voir les gars?

Lily leva les yeux un court instant, l'air de dire « Tu te moques de moi? »

-S'il te plaît Lily! J'ai envie de voir James.

-T'as qu'à y aller.

-Tu sais que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation!

Sara était assise devant un miroir et entreprit de se brosser les cheveux. Lily croisa son regard dans le reflet.

-Aller! insista la brunette.

-Nan, répondit la rouquine.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour béni ou sa meilleure amie se lasserait de James Potter.

-Tant pis, soupira tragiquement Sara. J'y vais. Quand on me retrouvera perdue et morte de faim dans un recoin de ce bateau, tu te sentiras coupable toute ta vie!

Elle sortit de la cabine, tête haute, telle une actrice regagnant les coulisses.

Lily roula les yeux, soupira et posa son magazine sur le lit.

Sara l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyée au mur face à la porte. Elle avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Je suis une trop bonne amie » songea Lily en suivant Sara qui semblait, soudainement, savoir exactement ou elle allait.

0o0o0o0

-Eh les gars! s'exclama Peter en ouvrant brusquement la porte de « Priscilla ». C'est la meilleure! Vous devinerez jamais!

-T'as de la gerbe sur le coin de ta bouche, dit Sirius d'un ton morne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda calmement Remus tandis que Peter s'essuyait la bouche avec sa manche.

-J'ai un scoop! J'ai entendu Dumbledore et McGonagall discuter au salon de thé et j'ai appris…

Il fit une pause pour savourer le suspense. Ses trois amis le regardaient, le visage inexpressif.

-J'ai appris…

-Merlin, Queudver, accouche qu'on baptise! s'impatienta James.

-J'ai appris que Gouzbomp est une école de filles! s'écria Peter, le ton empreint de fierté.

Il regarda ses amis pour voir son effet. Leurs trois têtes, se découpant sur le décor rose et tout en cœurs, n'affichèrent toujours aucune expression.

-Alors? fit Peter. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?

-Peter, commença Remus sur un ton plein de tact.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas fait le lien? acheva Sirius sur un ton dénué de tact.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel James s'abrita d'une couverture des princesses de Disney car il avait froid. Remus chassa un pétale de rose qui était tombé sur son épaule droite.

-Euh…

-Peter, dit patiemment James, le fait que les murs soient tapissés alternativement de cœurs, fleurs, dentelles et posters de beaux mecs, n'a vraiment sonné aucune alarme dans ta cervelle?

-Et n'as-tu pas remarqué les prénoms essentiellement féminins sur les portes? dit calmement Remus.

-Oh…, fit Peter.

-Il est vraiment désespérant!!! s'emporta Sirius.

0o0o0o0

Il n'y avait plus que James et Remus dans la cabine Priscilla lorsque Sara et Lily arrivèrent.

-Salut les gars! fit joyeusement Sara. Ou sont les autres?

-Sirius est parti faire un tour pour se calmer les nerfs, et Peter est allé gerber, dit James.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Lily dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour retenir les paroles acerbes qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle se souvenait du pacte qu'elle avait fait avec lui dans le passage souterrain de Poudlard.

-Evans, dit (trop) poliment James en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Potter, salua à son tour Lily en faisant une demi révérence tout à fait élégante.

Remus interrogea Sara du regard, qui, elle, haussa les sourcils.

Il y eut ensuite un moment silencieux ou Remus et Lily n'osaient pas se regarder. Lily était consciente du malaise que provoquait sa présence et se fit la réflexion qu'une fois de plus, elle aurait dû s'écouter et ne pas céder au caprice de Sara. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie lui avait imposé ça.

-On va faire une petite balade en tête-à-tête? proposa alors Sara à James, avec un air entendu.

-Pourquoi pas, dit James.

Ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant Remus et Lily seuls.

Lily comprit alors ou Sara avait voulu en venir.

0o0o0o0

Appuyée sur la rambarde, à la proue du bateau, Adorabelle regardait l'horizon, les joues rougies par le froid. Les jeunes couples qui se promenaient à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, les amis qui allaient de cabine en cabine en riant, les professeurs discutant gentiment devant une tasse de thé : tout ça lui rappelait cruellement à quel point elle était seule.

Et elle l'avait toujours été. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun allié. A la maison, sa sœur la détestait, sa mère lui faisait sans cesse des remontrances sur sa silhouette et ses manières et son père se taisait, ne préférant prendre aucun parti. A l'école, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Les filles étaient souvent méchantes, et quand elles ne l'étaient pas, Adorabelle trouvait le moyen de l'être à leur place. Quant aux garçons, ce n'était même pas une option. D'abord elle s'en fichait, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance de toute façon.

La jeune fille resserra davantage sa cape contre elle en soupirant. Que la vie était longue et morne! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être quelqu'un d'autre – n'importe qui. Ce garçon qui vomissait non loin, par exemple. Ou celui qui lui tapait dans le dos en riant.

Elle espérait seulement qu'à Gouzbomp, la vie lui soit meilleure. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas être pire!

0o0o0o0

-Je te jure qu'ils m'ont filé à mon insu! Je n'en savais rien! Ce n'était pas une manigance pour te ridiculiser. D'ailleurs, j'ai été humilié autant que toi, sinon plus, si l'on considère que ce sont mes amis qui ont gâché notre journée.

-Ça va, Remus. N'en parlons plus, ok?

Remus mit les mains dans ses poches en soupirant. Lily se concentrait sur les photos des joueurs de Quidditch qui ornaient les murs du couloir : tout pour ne pas regarder Remus.

-Lily, dit soudain Remus.

-Oui?

-Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Misère. Lily leva les yeux avec peine.

-Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, dit Remus. Je n'imaginais pas ça pour nous.

Lily sentit une drôle de chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Elle eut l'image furtive de Potter juché sur sa branche d'arbre. Ridicule.

-Et tu imaginais quoi? osa-t-elle demander.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lily ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire. Une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Sirius Black se mit soudain à hurler :

« TEEEEEEEEEEEERRE EN VUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

* * *

_À suivreuhh_


	6. Eau là là!

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Wow! Tout plein de reviews :-D 

Merci à **Mayra5619**, **Malum-est**, **Antigone Shadow**, **Chocolatine**, **angel lily**, **konomu-imouto**, **Roze Potter**, **pils**, **Malilite**, **Malak-Chan**, **Alyre** et **Aaron**!

angel lily: Les couples, c'est une histoire indéfinissable pour le moment! C'est un gros casse-tête que je vais devoir remettre en place au cours de la fic!

pil's: Héhé, merci! Remus et Lily? Tu parierais sur eux, toi? ;-)

Pour Alyre et tous les autres qui ont sûrement eu la même pensée (lol): Adorabelle est peut-etre un nom a coucher dehors, mais il a le merite de n'etre utilise dans aucune autre fic (contrairement a Lyra... arf!)

Voila je me suis amusee a ecrire le sixieme chapitre, il est deja pret! J'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

**EDIT 06/03/08: Correction de fautes d'orthographes!**

Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

**6  
****Eau là là !**

_Des Gouz-amies_

-T'imagines le nombre de poulettes qu'il doit y avoir là-dedans!? se survolta Peter.

Il était si énervé que ses yeux menaçaient de lui sortir des orbites et sa langue de faire un vol plané à quelques mètres devant lui.

-C'est sûr que, considérant que c'est une école de filles…, commença Sirius.

-Non mais je veux dire, t'as vu la taille de ce bateau? Il est gros pour accueillir au moins _mille_ filles…

-Calme-toi Queudver, tu vas faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues.

Le Gouzboat s'apprêtait à accoster sur l'île qu'avait aperçue Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt. Peter en oublia son mal de mer.

-Tu vois un château à travers cette brousse? demanda Sirius.

L'île semblait en effet n'être habitée que par des arbres géants et broussailleux – malgré l'aridité de l'hiver.

-Non, répondit Peter. Mais il doit être énorme et bourré de nanas qui n'attendent que d'être conquises par le charme indéniable du Peterminator! Ouaaaah!

« Il m'énerve » songea Sirius en s'éloignant.

Peter ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'excitait tout seul à présent.

-Ça va? demanda Sirius à une silhouette appuyée non loin.

Adorabelle se retourna en sursautant.

-Oh, fit-elle. Toi...

-Eh oui, désolé, ce n'est que moi, dit Sirius.

Il s'appuya près d'elle à une distance respectable. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, le vent froid leur fouettant le visage.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, dit soudain Sirius. La façon dont ça a tourné.

-Quoi?

-C'est moche que ce ne soit que toi qui paie pour être retournée à Poudlard après l'évacuation.

-Bof, dit Adorabelle. Ce n'est rien.

Elle semblait peu disposée à discuter et le regardait à peine. Sirius s'étonna, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille ne réagissait pas lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole.

-Rappelle-moi ton prénom? dit-il alors.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Adorabelle.

-Ah oui. Adorabelle Beauregard… trop de syllabes, commenta Sirius.

-…

-T'es pas très bavarde, je te dérange peut-être?

Adorabelle le regarda enfin.

-Écoute, soupira-t-elle, je suis au courant. Et je t'avertis tout de suite : tu perds ton temps.

-Quoi?

-Ta réputation te précède tu sais. Le graaaaand Sirius Black.

-Mais que…

-Je sais très bien que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que les filles te bavent dessus, poursuivit Adorabelle. Moi je ne joue pas à ce jeu-là.

-…?

-Je ne te dois rien, continua-t-elle. D'accord, tu as contribué à me sauver la vie et tu m'as épargné une humiliation qui aurait pu être pire…

Elle rougit. Elle pensait à la robe qu'il lui avait prêtée.

-Mais ça ne me rend pas redevable, acheva-t-elle. Bon, peut-être un peu. Si tu veux, tu peux aller dire à tes petits copains que tu as gagné ton pari, je ne démentirai pas et on n'en parle plus.

Elle lui tourna le dos et déposa ses coudes sur la rambarde. Sirius la regardait, estomaqué. _De quoi parlait-elle?_

-Mince…, fit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu à mon sujet, mais c'est pas joli.

Adorabelle secoua la tête.

-Je n'attends rien de toi, dit Sirius. Je te parle, c'est tout. Et je te promets que ça va pas me manquer si tu veux que j'arrête.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Très bien, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais avant que je parte…c'est quoi cette histoire de pari?!?

Elle daigna se retourner et parut surprise. Il avait l'air sincère.

-Oublie ça, dit-elle enfin. J'ai simplement l'habitude que…peu importe. Désolée.

-OK, dit Sirius. Bon alors…adieu. Adorabelle Beauregard.

-Adieu. Sirius Black.

Il se décolla de la rambarde et s'éloigna. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Je continue de penser qu'il y a trop de syllabes dans ton nom, dit-il.

Adorabelle ne rit pas, elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Mais elle souriait quand il eut disparu.

0o0o0o0

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est là professeur? demanda James. C'est la cambrousse là-dedans!

-C'est effectivement bien la bonne île, Mr Potter, répondit McGonagall. Maintenant, soyez tous attentifs.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans les cuisines du Gouzboat, ou McGonagall allait leur communiquer les instructions.

-Un certain nombre de montures dont j'ignore encore l'exacte constitution nous attendent à l'orée de « la cambrousse ». J'attends de vous une efficacité et un calme parfaits quand viendra le temps de choisir la vôtre.

Son regard s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes sur le petit groupe formé par James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sara et Lily.

-Les Serdaigle quitteront le bateau en premier, nous les Gryffondor ensuite, puis suivront les Poufsouffle, les Serpentard, ainsi que le personnel enseignant et les fantômes! énuméra McGonagall. Vous quitterez la passerelle dans le calme en prenant bien garde d'attendre votre tour pour éviter la cohue. Des questions?

Apparemment non.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà à Gouzbomp pour nous annoncer, reprit McGonagall. Nos hôtes seront donc prêts à nous accueillir et il va de soi que, tous, allons nous conduire avec courtoisie.

Silence.

-Vous pouvez disposer, acheva-t-elle. Restez groupés et soyez attentifs à ce qui se passe! Ceux qui, par mégarde, ne quittent pas le bateau en même temps que les autres y resteront!

-Je rêve ou cette phrase nous était adressée? dit Sirius, goguenard.

-Tu rêves bien sûr, répondit James.

Ils attendirent une demi-heure coincés dans le couloir principal. Poudlard au grand complet était déjà rassemblé sur le pont du bateau.

-GRYFFONDOR! appela enfin McGonagall.

-Pas trop tôt, grogna Peter. C'est des mauvaises herbes, là, qui étaient en train de pousser entre mes orteils?

0o0o0o0

-C'est confirmé, je hais cette école! dit Sirius en sautant à terre. Ouch! Mes fesses!

-Et moi je hais ces bestioles, dit James en le rejoignant.

Le cheval géant qui lui avait servi de monture hennit méchamment.

-Moi je hais l'hiver! dit Remus en cassant les glaçons qui s'étaient formés sur ses cils. Surtout sur un cheval qui galope à cent kilomètres à l'heure!

-Mouacheailezarbrz! dit Peter.

-Quoi? firent les trois autres.

-J'ai dit : MOI JE HAIS LES ARBRES! reprit Peter en crachant une touffe de feuilles.

-Bouge pas, t'en as dans les narines, dit Remus.

-Lunard tu vas quand même pas toucher à ça, s'écria Sirius. C'est dégoûtant!

-Mets-la en sourdine un peu, tu veux? répondit Remus. Il fait pitié, notre Queudver. Si tu t'étais pris toutes les branches en plein visage tu aimerais un peu de sollicitude de tes copains, toi aussi.

-Peut-être, mais moi j'ai la présence d'esprit de me baisser la tête quand des branches surgissent dans mon champ de vision. Et je ne suis pas assez idiot pour en plus garder la bouche ouverte!

-Lâche-le un peu, intervint James.

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre, tu as une branche dans ton abondante chevelure Cornedrue. Oh, et je crois bien qu'il y a un nid aussi…

-Je hais cette école!

-Amen, répondirent les autres.

0o0o0o0

Gouzbomp était le château le plus étrange jamais vu. D'ailleurs, le mot « château » était ici plutôt discutable. D'abord, au-delà de la dense forêt, l'île était très montagneuse. Puisqu'il était évident qu'aucune structure plane ne pouvait tenir en équilibre là-dessus, « l'architecte » avait manifestement pensé autrement.

La montagne était entourée d'une multitudes de tours de pierres absolument immenses. Et, aussi étrange qui cela puisse paraître, elles n'était pas reliées entre elles.

-On va devoir aller à l'extérieur chaque fois qu'on va vouloir changer de tour?! interrogea James avec étonnement.

-Je crois plutôt que la majeure partie du château a été construite sous la montagne, dit Remus.

-Si le château est sous la montagne, pourquoi toutes les tours sont à l'extérieur alors? demanda Sirius.

-On s'en fout, c'est bourré de filles! dit Peter.

-Oh ta gueule toi!

-Par ici les Gryffondor! appela McGonagall en tête de file.

Elle se dirigea vers la tour qui leur faisait face.

-Sirius ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de me sauter à la gorge à chaque chose que je dis! grogna Peter.

-Ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries chaque fois que tu parles! le rabroua Sirius.

-Ça suffit tous les deux! les coupa Remus.

Les quatre amis ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que tous les Gryffondor se trouvent sur le seuil de l'entrée de la tour, après avoir traversé le pont Lévis.

-Nous allons maintenant rejoindre les Serdaigle à l'intérieur, dit McGonagall. Ne quittez pas le groupe et surtout, ne touchez à rien.

Elle toqua et les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

-C'est parti! dit Sirius.

0o0o0o0

Ils traversèrent un petit hall d'entrée aux murs de pierres, qui déboucha sur un autre grand hall – magnifique celui-là. Il était grand, éclairé et peint dans des tons de blanc et de doré. Le mur de droite était entièrement couvert de tableaux d'étudiantes (plusieurs centaines) et on entendit les petits cris surexcités de Peter. Droit devant s'alignaient des ascenseurs aux cabines de verre, protégés par des grillages en or.

-Ouah, vous avez vu ça? s'écria un jeune première année.

Il y avait à leur gauche une grande pièce vitrée qui avait tout l'air d'un restaurant. Les longues tables longeaient les murs, alors que quelques centaines de petites tables couvertes de nappes rouges meublaient le centre de la pièce.

-Ils ont tout un budget, remarqua Remus.

McGonagall les dirigea tous vers les ascenseurs en leur précisant plus d'une fois d'appuyer sur le bouton 1.

-Ceux qui se perdront au deuxième étage y resteront! ajouta-t-elle.

-Elle va pas nous dire ça à tous les coups? soupira Sirius.

À leur approche, les grillages s'animèrent et se replièrent sur le côté. Les maraudeurs s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur avec quelques élèves de leur niveau. L'un d'eux appuya sur la touche 1.

-Direction, premier étage, dit une voix féminine venue de nulle part. Et vous, qui avez appuyé sur la touche…vos mains manquent de lotion.

Alec Donahan glissa ses mains dans ses poches, gêné.

L'ascenseur s'éleva jusqu'au premier étage, sur le rythme d'un chanson de Melvis Presley qui semblait aussi venir de nulle part.

-Je sens que je vais préférer les escaliers, dit James en grimaçant.

0o0o0o0

-J'adore cette chanson! s'écria Sara en claquant des doigts au rythme de la musique.

-Je sens que je vais préférer les escaliers, grimaça Lily.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elles rejoignirent le professeur McGonagall, qui attendait que tous les Gryffondor aient atteint le premier étage.

-Bien, dit le professeur lorsque tous ses élèves furent rassemblés autour d'elle. Maintenant, je vous prierais de garder le silence et de me suivre.

-Ça a l'air plutôt chouette, cette école, chuchota Sara.

Des tonnes de fleurs à l'allure exotique habillaient les murs. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait évoqua à Lily un service funèbre. Elle préféra ne pas répondre à son amie.

La pièce ou ils étaient tous attendus n'était heureusement pas aussi fleurie. Paradoxalement, elle était très sombre et avait l'allure plutôt inquiétante. Il y avait d'imposantes statues partout.

-Poséidon, murmura Lily.

-Quoi? fit Sara.

-Cette statue, là, c'est Poséidon. Le dieu des mers.

-Il y a un dieu des mers?!

-C'est grec…je ne comprends pas.

-Et l'autre statue, cette femme aux cheveux longs?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lily.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une estrade ou s'alignaient une vingtaine de silhouette. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà tous assis à une table, le long du mur.

-Asseyez-vous à la table suivante, dit McGonagall d'une voix moins forte.

Cette lourde pièce incitait au silence. Personne ne dit un mot. Excepté…

-Elles ne sont que vingt? s'étonna Sirius.

-Dix-neuf! s'étrangla Peter, horrifié.

-Dix-huit, corrigea Remus. C'est un mec au bout de la file.

-Arrrrrggg!

-Du calme Queudver, ce ne sont peut-être que les préfètes ou les…présidentes de classe? suggéra James.

Cette idée rassura Peter.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, toute la population Poudlardienne fut attablée dans la pièce aux statues. Seul le professeur Dumbledore était sur l'estrade, en compagnie de deux étranges siamoises. Les autres professeurs, ainsi que les fantômes, restaient silencieux au fond de la salle. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête discret aux siamoises, qui s'avancèrent pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous! dirent-elle en même temps. Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Gouzbomp!

-Elles ne vont pas toujours parler comme ça, en simultané? dit Sirius, effaré.

-Je suis Tia-Teraimateata Matahereani, dit la première.

-Et moi Dalmatehaumanuia Matahereani, dit la seconde.

-Gné? fit Peter.

-Mais on nous appelle Tia-Dalma, dirent-elles en chœur.

-J'aime mieux ça, commenta Peter.

-C'est une situation particulière qui fait que nous soyons tous réunis ici ce soir, dit Tia.

-Votre directeur et nous en avons longuement discuté pour établir des règles, afin que cette cohabitation se passe bien, dit Dalma.

-Mais d'abord, laissons les filles – et Bif – se présenter…, dit Tia.

-Je croyais qu'on allait commencer par les règlements? protesta Dalma.

-Ah non, les présentations avant!

-Les règles je te dis!

Elles se mirent à s'engueuler dans ce qui ressemblait à « POURQUOINONCÉJAITOUJOURSDITTOIQUIDÉCIDEARRETENONTUTUMÉNERVESCONNASSESALOPE! »

-ASSEZ! hurla Dumbledore.

Silence.

-Euh, fit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je vote pour que nos hôtes se présentent d'abord.

-Ha! fit Tia, victorieuse.

-Oh là là, dit Sara, impressionnée. Ça promet…

-Alors, commença Dalma d'un ton morne, voici toutes nos élèves…

Cri indigné de Peter : « Il n'y en a vraiment que dix-huit, argggg! » et remarque étonnée de Remus : « C'est fou, elles se ressemblent toutes. »

Remus avait vu juste. Toutes les filles, et même le garçon, avaient un air de famille. Mis à part les plus jeunes, elles étaient toutes sensiblement de la même taille – moyenne – et avaient les cheveux d'un brun très foncé. Et puis, peut-être était-ce dû à l'éclairage, elles avaient toutes un teint pâle, voire légèrement bleuté. Trois personnes se distinguaient du lot : une plus grande et très belle, une petite châtain à peau claire et le garçon qui, conformément à son sexe, avait des traits masculins.

-Clover, dit alors Tia.

La première fille de la file salua d'un signe de tête, comme le feraient toutes les autres à sa suite.

-Priscilla, Rosie, Violette, Pam, Pélagie, Muguette…

C'était au tour de la grande et belle brune. Peter frétilla sur son siège.

-Barbara, la présenta Tia.

Étrangement, Sara se mit à ricaner en murmurant « poilue! »

-Annette, poursuivit Tia, Ursule, Plectrude, Cristofude, Pétancouche, Alma…

-Noooooon! dit Sirius (Alma était la fille de l'accueil qui l'avait accaparé pendant huit heures).

-Irondette, Afgaxumushno (« Trop de syllabes » dit Sirius), Dorcas (la fille châtain, qui oublia de saluer), Sylvie et finalement… notre petit protégé : Bif.

Le garçon salua de mauvaise grâce. Personne ne prit la peine d'expliquer comment il avait abouti dans une école pour filles.

-Maintenant, les règlements! s'exclama Dalma.

-Pourquoi elles sont collées comme ça? demanda Peter en regardant Tia-Dalma.

-Elles sont siamoises, imbé…mon ami, se reprit Sirius en croisant le regard avertisseur de Remus.

-Pasledroitdelesheuresdecourssontlessuivantesdépasserlecouvrefeuquiestdehuitheuresdumatinonzeheuresdusoir…

-STOP! intervint à nouveau Dumbledore. Vous êtes de vraies plaies, ma parole!

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche devant un auditoire bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il insultait quelqu'un, et des directrices étrangères de surcroît!

-Euh je veux dire…

-Nous vous laissons continuer, monsieur Dumbledore, vous qui êtes si charmant! dit Dalma d'un ton glacial.

Elles se turent. Nerveux, Dumbledore n'eut pas le choix de reprendre le flambeau.

-Euh, héhé, alors les règlements…

Silence complet dans la salle.

-Eh bien, mes charmantes collègues – il fit un geste courtois vers Tia-Dalma « Pff! hypocrite! » – et moi nous sommes arrangés pour que chaque parti ne connaisse pas trop de bouleversements dans sa routine. Nos professeurs donneront leurs cours habituels aux heures habituelles, les repas se prendront en bas, à la cafétéria, aux heures convenues et le couvre-feu sera le même. Cependant…il y aura un changement qui sera, je m'en doute, quelque peu déstabilisant au début.

Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Quelle catastrophe allait-il annoncer?

-Les Quatre Maisons n'existeront plus tant que nous serons ici, à Gouzbomp.

Un brouhaha sans nom (autre que : brouhaha) se fit dans la salle.

-QUOI? Nous ne serons plus des Gryffondor?

-NON!?!?! On va être mêlés à ces Sang-de-bourbes?!

-On ne pourra plus étudier en paix dans notre salle commune??

-Enfin! Peut-être qu'en n'étant plus associés à Poufsouffle, on va pouvoir avoir quelque reconnaissance…

-Silence! ordonna Dumbledore.

Le boucan diminua légèrement.

-Vous répartir tous selon un groupe particulier requiert trop de temps et de complications! dit Dumbledore. De plus, cela reviendrait à exclure les étudiantes – et l'étudiant – de Gouzbomp, qui ne peuvent évidemment pas être répartis et qui ont déjà accepté un grand sacrifice en partageant leur environnement avec un groupe aussi nombreux que le nôtre!

-Oui mais même…

-Ah non, quand même…

-Pff, et alors?

-Mouais, je dois avouer que…

-S'il vous plaît! dit Dumbledore en élevant la voix. Ce château est bien assez grand pour nous accueillir tous sans que nous soyons trop à l'étroit! Cependant, il n'est pas divisé de façon à ce que chaque maison ait ses appartements et sa salle commune! Voici donc comment nous allons procéder…

Le silence se fit enfin totalement.

-Les dortoirs se trouvent tous dans deux tours. Tous les garçons, sans distinction, partageront une tour et toutes les filles s'installeront dans l'autre. Il sera bien entendu _interdit_ de visiter la tour que ne vous sera pas assignée. Désormais, toute personne qui ne se pliera pas aux règlements ne pourra évidemment plus faire perdre de points à sa Maison. Les sanctions imposées seront à la discrétion des enseignants. Également, de nouveaux emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin afin d'assurer une meilleure répartition des élèves. Les cours reprendront dans deux jours conformément à votre nouvel horaire. La journée de demain sera consacrée à vous familiariser avec votre nouveau château.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Tia-Dalma et échangea quelques mots à voix basse.

-Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à mes gentilles homologues, dit-il. À condition qu'elles parlent à tour de rôle.

Elles adressèrent un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore, qui sembla regretter à nouveau d'en avoir trop dit.

-À Gouzbomp, commença enfin Tia, nous avons des habitudes de vie que nous ne comptons pas changer. Les filles suivent des cours différents des vôtres, elles ne se mêleront donc pas à vous. Par contre, Bif – (le garçon eut l'air renfrogné) – se fera un plaisir de se joindre à vos classes – (grand sourire incrédule du garçon).

-Nous avons également l'habitude de venir dans cette salle le matin au lever, avant chaque repas et aussi avant de se coucher! ajouta Dalma. Nous savons que cela ne vous a jamais concernés jusqu'à maintenant, mais nous _tenons_ à ce que chaque résidant de ce château se conforme à cette règle.

-Autrement dit, le rituel est obligatoire, clarifia Tia.

-Quel rituel? fit James.

-Vous en aurez dès maintenant un exemple, dit Tia comme si elle avait entendu sa question. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à rajouter. Si tel est le cas, on vous le fera savoir demain. Monsieur Dumbledore?

-Ce sera tout pour moi.

-Excellent! Les filles – Bif. C'est l'heure!

Dumbledore dit signe à ses élèves de se lever. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous obéi, les filles – et Bif – descendirent de l'estrade. Dumbledore s'assura que personne ne le regardait et transplana, mais James l'avait vu et avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un air agacé sur son visage.

Les filles – et Bif – levèrent les bras et la tête en fermant les yeux. Toutes les tables de la salle disparurent sans bruit.

Personne n'osait piper mot.

-Ashla-mala-gushmu! scandèrent les filles – sans oublier Bif – d'une voix gutturale.

Tia-Dalma eut un regard irrité pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les professeurs incitèrent alors leurs étudiants à imiter les autres.

-Ashampaslamagumpu! dit maladroitement la communauté Poudlardienne en adoptant la position bras-et-tête-au-ciel.

James se sentit parfaitement ridicule et n'eut pas besoin de regarder ses amis pour savoir que c'était aussi leur cas.

-Alla Vitagua Sacrifia Poula!

-Alataviguasacrifipoulet!

-On va sacrifier un poulet? murmura Peter, affolé.

-La ferme, ducon! chuchota furieusement Sirius – sans remords.

Mais il s'avéra que les craintes de Peter furent confirmées. Tia-Dalma s'approcha avec une poule caquetante, qui battait des plumes à renforts de « kot kot kot! » terrifiés.

-Ô Poséidon! dirent les siamoises d'une même voix.

-Ô Poséidon! répétèrent les filles – et Bif.

-Ô Poséguidon! répétèrent à leur tour les Poudlardiens.

Tia-Dalma sortit un long couteau tranchant. Les filles de Poudlard se cachèrent les yeux avec de petits couinements. Dalma tint la poule de sa main valide et Tia lui trancha la gorge de l'autre main. L'adorable trame sonore ressemblait à peu près à ceci « kot kot kot ko-pffuit! Plic…plic…plic… »

Les filles – et Bif – s'agenouillèrent, offrirent leur nuque et étendirent les bras. Les autres mirent quelques minutes à les imiter, encore sous le choc.

-Ci-gît le cadeau que nous t'offrons en gage de notre fervente dévotion! cria Tia-Dalma. Puisse tu protéger notre communauté … pour que l'eau vive!

-Pour que l'eau vive! crièrent les filles – et Bif.

-Pour que l'eau vive! cria Peter – tous les autres étant trop sidérés pour poursuivre l'imitation.

Puis Tia-Dalma jeta le corps du poulet sur une immense statue de Poséidon, avant de jeter la tête ensanglantée du volatile sur la statue d'une femme aux cheveux longs qui n'avaient pas été identifiée jusque là.

-Ô Déesse Vita, Mère de notre race! Nous t'aimons!

-Nous t'aimons!

Ici Peter eut le bon sens de se taire.

C'est là que Tia-Dalma, les filles – et Bif – entamèrent une danse, jambes arquées et bras ballants, que personne n'eut le courage de reproduire. On s'inquiétait franchement pour la santé mentale de ces gens.

Puis, brusquement, la danse prit fin et le rituel aussi.

-Les Gouz-amis, montrez le chemin des dortoirs à nos invités! dit Tia-Dalma. Que je ne prenne personne à rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, bonne nuit!

0o0o0o0

-C'est une blague, balbutia Remus.

-C'est une asile d'aliénés, dit Sirius.

-C'est n'importe quoi! dit James.

-Ils ont sacrifié un être vivant!!! s'écria Peter.

La salle se vida tranquillement, alors que chaque Gouz-amie se chargeait de guider un groupe de Poud-amis (« On se croirait en colonie! » dit James.)

-Et vous avez remarqué, il n'y avait aucun de leur professeur présent dans la salle! dit Remus.

-Alors que les siamoises ont clairement dit : chaque résidant de ce château! dit James.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne vivent pas au château, suggéra Peter (wow! logique).

La conversation stoppa net lorsqu'une fille se dirigea vers eux.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alma, vous voulez une petite visite guidée?

James, Remus et Peter se consultèrent du regard.

Quant à Sirius, il était déjà parti en courant.

* * *

_Voila, vous savez...un peu...ce que sera la vie a Gouzbomp! _


	7. Laisser couler l'eau sous le pont

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

**Petites précisions** : La plupart du temps, on s'adresse aux siamoises comme à une seule personne (d'où le nom Tia-Dalma). Par contre, pour les rares fois où elles ne parlent pas en même temps, il est précisé qui, de Tia ou de Dalma, s'exprime. Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi! XD 

Vous allez constater que les filles de Gouzbomp entretiennent une relation plus familière avec leur(s) directrice(s) que les étudiants de Poudlard avec Dumbledore! ;-)

**Un peu d'histoire** : Vous vous demandez sans doute d'où proviennent les quelques étranges prénoms de nos Gouz-amies! Eh bien, Plectrude est l'héroïne d'un roman d'Amélie Nothomb (_Le Robert des noms propres_, si je ne me trompe pas). J'ai fait mettre ce nom sur ma carte d'employée, au travail, et une cliente s'est adressée à moi comme ça mdr! (du style : Excusez-moi mademoiselle regard sur la carte Plectrude…où sont les toilettes?) Alors après ça, tous les autres employés ont voulu des noms du même genre sur leur carte, et de notre foisonnante imagination collective sont sorties Pétancouche, Irondette et Cristofude. Bref on a bien ri. Quant a Afgaxumushno, mademoiselle Viennoiserie (et sans doute plusieurs autres lol) l'a deviné : j'ai placé des lettres au hasard et ça a donné ça.

_16 reviews pour le dernier chapitre!_ « Pff, j'ai même pas ça dans mes mauvais jours » diront certain(e)s. Eh bien pour moi c'est du jamais vu!

Alors merci à : **Malum-est, MorganneS, angel lily, Mayra5619, Antigone Shadow, malilite, Sunshiine, Chocolatine, Noriane, konomu-imouto, Plumiere, Selena Flowright, Laetitia Osbourne** et **Roze Potter** !

Je tiens aussi à remercier chaleureusement mon amie Meadows, toujours infaillible pour vaincre le syndrome de la page blanche! T'es géniale! XD

Et maintenant, voici LA SUITE!

**edit 23/06: Alors la si vous recevez l'alert en double c'est normal, je suis desolee!! J'avais repere quelques fautes et je les ai corrigees! Milles excuses**

* * *

**7  
Laisser couler l'eau sous le pont**

Cette nuit-là, dans la salle aux statues… 

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Leur tête quand Tia-Dalma a égorgé le poulet! hoqueta Plectrude, entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ah non, celle qu'ils ont faite quand elle a lancé le poulet décapité sur les statues, c'était meilleur encore! dit Priscilla en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Hahahahohuhuhu, j'en peux plus! hurla Violette.

-J'trouve pas ça drôle, lança soudain Alma.

-Aller, souris Alma! l'encouragea Sylvie, les épaules secouées par le rire. C'était marrant! Hihihi!

-Pas du tout! protesta Alma, l'air agacé. On passe pour de vraies barges, maintenant!

-Mais nous _sommes_ barges! dit Pam, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Pas au point de sacrifier des volailles au cours de ridicules rituels fanatiques – _mais arrêtez de rire!_

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

-Que se passe-t-il ici? dit alors Tia-Dalma en entrant dans la pièce.

La douce mélodie de l'hilarité diminua de quelques décibels. Muguette murmura « Oh-oh, on va avoir des ennuis! », mais elle était d'un naturel si paranoïaque que personne ne s'en préoccupa.

-Oh Tia-Dalma! Votre performance était tout à fait ma-gi-stra-le! s'extasia aussitôt Annette.

-Vous auriez fait un malheur à Hollywood! garantit Rosie.

-Je peux avoir un autographe? demanda Violette.

-C'est vrai que c'était très bien interprété, se rengorgea Tia-Dalma en apposant ses initiales dans le carnet de Violette. Surtout que le lancer du cadavre animalier était improvisé!

-Ce fut un franc succès! assura Annette, enthousiaste.

-Pff! fit Alma, dans son coin.

Les siamoises se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle, sous les « Oh-oh! » craintifs de Muguette.

-Eh bien, Alma Aguilera? dit froidement Tia-Dalma. Ton sens de l'humour t'aurait-il désertée?

-Il n'y avait rien d'humoristique là-dedans! riposta vertement la jeune fille.

-Alma fait la gueule parce que son prétendant s'est enfui en courant, expliqua calmement Barbara en appliquant soigneusement une deuxième couche de vernis sur ses ongles.

Alma la fusilla du regard, mais Barbara poursuivit son opération esthétique sans lever les yeux.

-Ah! C'est donc ça, dit Dalma.

-Allons, Alma! la raisonna Tia. Tu t'en trouveras un autre. Ce château est bourré de mâles, maintenant!

Ce simple propos provoqua des cris hystériques de la_ plupart_ des filles de la pièce – Muguette, Pétancouche, Clover, Ursule et Pélagie oubliant de réagir pour des raisons caractérielles. Alma, quant à elle, roula les yeux : c'était Sirius Black qu'elle avait repéré, c'était Sirius Black qui allait obtempérer! Pas un autre!

-Vous allez enfin pouvoir laisser ce pauvre Bif respirer, continua Tia-Dalma. D'ailleurs, ou est-il?

-Sylvie et moi l'avons installé pour la nuit! s'empressa de répondre la dévouée Annette. Il voulait partager le dortoir des autres garçons, mais je l'ai enfermé à double sort dans ses appartements!

-Excellent! approuva Tia-Dalma. Il ne faudrait pas que ces autres barbares le fassent pleurer.

-Son isolement l'a tout de même attristé, dit Sylvie. Mais j'ai réussi à le consoler en le convaincant que c'était pour son bien.

-Bon travail! la félicita Tia-Dalma. Sinon, rien d'autre à signaler?

-Dorcas a encore disparu, dit Afgaxumushno avant d'enfourner une pleine poignée d'arachides.

Tia-Dalma haussa les épaules : rien de nouveau. La jeune fille devait probablement rôder quelque part dans le château ou ses environs.

-De toute façon, elle n'est pas des nôtres! défia Priscilla.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce et cette fois, elles étaient toutes d'accord avec Muguette : « Oh-oh…elle va avoir des ennuis! » Barbara en laissa tomber sa lime à ongles.

-PRISCILLA SPEARS! explosa Tia-Dalma.

-Quoi? grimaça Priscillla. C'est vrai…

-Nous te DEFENDONS de rejeter une de tes camarades, tu entends?! Qu'on ne t'y reprenne plus! Tu prendras la place de Pam aux cuisines demain, pour ton insolence!

-Yes! jubila Pam.

-C'est pas juste! bougonna Priscilla. Et puis, ce Dumbledore a emmené des elfes avec lui, non? Pourquoi c'est pas ces bestioles qui prennent le relais pour la cuisine?

-Ne recommence pas! commanda Tia-Dalma. D'ailleurs, vous devriez toutes vous estimer chanceuses que l'on permette à ces elfes de faire le ménage du château! S'il fallait qu'en plus ils fassent la cuisine…vous risqueriez de devenir oisives.

-Alors là c'est clair qu'on aura tout le temps de paresser! ironisa Priscilla. Faire la cuisine et le lavage de mille personnes de plus, ce n'est rien du tout!

Les plus braves osèrent grogner d'approbation. Les siamoises se consultèrent d'un regard.

-Nous allons tenter de négocier avec ce râleur d'Albus pour que ses élèves participent un peu aux corvées, eux aussi. Cela vous va?

-Bon, il y a peut-être une justice dans ce bas monde! dit Priscilla.

-Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vont accepter de coopérer avec nous maintenant? intervint Alma, poings sur les hanches. Avec nos brillantes simagrées de ce soir, je ne miserais pas sur leur collaboration!

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça? dit Tia-Dalma en soupirant d'impatience.

-Et pourquoi pas? Je croyais que le but était de nous rapprocher d'eux, pas de les repousser!

-Tu n'as rien compris, ma chère Alma. L'objectif le plus urgent était qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de nos affaires! Nous ne croyons pas nous tromper en affirmant que notre tranquillité est désormais assurée!

-Ce ne sera effectivement pas dur d'être tranquille si personne n'ose nous adresser la parole!

-Je suis sûre que vous saurez trouver une stratégie pour les amadouer, répondit Tia.

-Sans perdre de vue la mission sur laquelle nous nous étions entendues…n'est-ce pas? dit Dalma en regardant tour à tour les dix-sept filles.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes, certaines de bonne grâce, d'autres de mauvaise. Tia-Dalma sourit de contentement.

-Bien, dit-elle. Vous devriez aller dormir, maintenant. Les prochains jours risquent d'être éprouvants…

Toutes les filles se levèrent à sa suite et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle, lorsque…

-OUAAAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

-???

-Tout va bien, Pélagie? s'enquit Tia-Dalma.

-Oui, hihihihi! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde riait tout à l'heure! Ah là là, la poule décapitée, c'était dément!

-…

-Aller, bonne nuit, dit Tia-Dalma en fermant la porte de la salle derrière elle.

0o0o0o0

Sirius était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain de leur arrivée à Gouzbomp. Il se leva avant tout le monde et se prépara tranquillement pour la journée. Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau, il eut la brillante idée de prendre sa forme d'animagus et d'aller réveiller ses amis en s'ébrouant sur eux. Il manqua de peu les sortilèges de Stupéfixion (James détestait se faire réveiller et devenait plutôt dangereux), d'Attraction (Remus n'avait pas encore tous ses esprits) et de Jambencoton (heureusement que Peter était trop endormi pour viser correctement).

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend? grogna James en enfilant ses lunettes.

-La journée est trop belle pour faire la grasse matinée! dit joyeusement Sirius après avoir repris sa forme humaine. Aller, amène-toi dans la chambre d'à côté, j'ai aussi fait le coup à Lunard et Queudver!

S'inquiétant sérieusement pour l'état psychologique de Sirius, James fit sa toilette, s'habilla et rejoignit ses amis.

-Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Ses trois amis se jetèrent un regard ou brillait la même lueur de compréhension : voilà pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur!

-Pas moi, grimaça alors Remus. Je ne suis pas en super forme et j'ai toujours le sommeil fragile quand je passe la nuit dans un environnement inconnu.

-Moi je trouve que ces lits valent cent fois les couchettes minables qu'on avait à Poudlard! dit Sirius. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'avoir un lit à deux places pour moi tout seul!

-Ah bon? Avec qui tu dormais avant? fit Peter.

James et Remus poussèrent un soupir, ennuyés à l'idée de devoir jouer les médiateurs si tôt, mais à leur grande surprise Sirius éclata de rire en s'émerveillant de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un ami aussi marrant que Peter. Il agrémenta ses propos de grandes claques complices dans le dos de Queudver – le pauvre n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Pourvu que ça dure, chuchota Remus.

-Permets-moi d'être sceptique, répondit James.

0o0o0o0

Sirius était toujours aussi jovial lorsque les quatre garçons s'installèrent à une table du Gouzresto.

Ce changement d'humeur apportait également plusieurs changements sur le monde extérieur :

1) Sirius et Peter rigolaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs potes du monde et c'était l'harmonie totale chez les maraudeurs.

2) Apparemment, aucune fille ne pouvait rester insensible à un Sirius Black tout en sourires. Même celle qui servait le petit-déjeuner – et qui avait l'air plutôt fendante – ne put s'empêcher de verser le porridge en gloussant et en battant des cils.

3) La horde de filles qui jouèrent du coude pour avoir une table près de celle des maraudeurs ne plut pas du tout à Sara, qui n'adressait maintenant plus la parole à un James décontenancé.

Le plus drôle, c'était que Sirius ne semblait pas se rendre compte de tout ça. Il était en train de raconter le rêve plus qu'incongru qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, lorsque Dumbledore surgit derrière eux et demanda à vois Remus dans son bureau.

-Je vous rejoins dans le hall, dit Remus avant de suivre le directeur.

-A plus tard, mon ami! dit Sirius en souriant.

0o0o0o0

Cela faisait exactement une heure et quarante-huit minutes que James, Sirius et Peter poireautaient dans le hall. Remus n'était toujours pas revenu.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas rester planté dans un hall durant un jour de congé…, commença Peter.

-Mais là y en a marre, compléta Sirius.

-Hum, fit James, l'air ailleurs.

-Moi je dis qu'on explore ce château et que Remus nous rejoindra quand il pourra! proposa Peter.

-Je suis d'accord! dit Sirius. Cornedrue?

-Hum.

-Eh beh? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Peter.

Sirius roula les yeux, l'air d'avoir tout compris.

-C'est bon, Cornedrue! Tu peux aller t'expliquer avec Williams, on se débrouillera tout seuls!

James sembla émerger de sa transe et regarda Sirius avec un faible sourire. Puis il s'approcha et lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

-Comme toujours tu comprends tout, mon cher Patmol. Je ne serai pas long…

Il s'enfuit promptement. Sirius roula à nouveau les yeux et se tourna vers Peter.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait les filles? Ça te gâche la journée! Et en plus, ça n'a aucun sens de l'humour, ça a des sujets de conversation peu dignes d'intérêt et ça n'aime même pas le Quidditch! Alors qu'on ne vienne plus me demander pourquoi je me tiens loin d'elles!

Il fit alors signe à Peter de l'accompagner et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Peter mit un moment à réagir, trop occupé à regarder d'un air interloqué les six filles gloussantes qui suivaient Sirius en file indienne.

0o0o0o0

James marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la tour du dortoir des filles, lorsque Lily Evans tourna le coin et manqua de justesse de lui rentrer dedans. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut l'air presque contente de le voir.

-Il faut qu'on parle! dit-elle en l'empoignant brusquement par le bras.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas!

James n'insista pas. Lily l'entraîna à l'extérieur – ou régnait un froid polaire – et c'est seulement à quelques mètres de l'entrée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le tenait toujours par le bras. Elle le relâcha aussitôt.

James entreprit alors de se défendre.

-Elle n'a aucune raison de faire la tête! dit-il rapidement. Je n'ai rien fait!

-Je le sais bien! dit Lily, agacée.

-Si c'est à cause de toutes ces filles…

-En doutais-tu? soupira Lily.

-…c'est après Sirius qu'elles en avaient!

-Je sais tout ça, Potter. Maintenant, du calme, je ne suis pas là pour te faire un procès!

-Non?

-Non.

James fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Ecoute, reprit Lily, je sais qu'on a fait un marché, qu'il était entendu que je ne me mêle de rien et que je laisse Sara se démerder, mais…

Là on y était : elle allait l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri – et pourtant, ça n'a rien demandé un poisson pourri.

-Mais franchement, tu me fais trop pitié Potter. Alors je vais t'aider.

Quoiiiiii?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Lily en riant un peu. Eh oui, la compassion est un sentiment que je connais…de temps en temps. Il faut en profiter quand ça passe. Aller, ferme ta bouche, Potter, je vais t'expliquer. Brrr, on se les gelé carrément ici! On marche un peu?

Trop soufflé pour émettre un son, James se contenta de la suivre.

-Je connais Sara mieux que moi-même, dit Lily en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Et je sais qu'elle est jalouse comme une teigne, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais. Alors toutes ces filles autour de toi, ce matin…

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lily l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Je _sais_ que c'est à Black qu'étaient réservés ces yeux de merlans frits, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, Sara le sait aussi. Mais bon, c'est plutôt commun, ce petit sentiment de possessivité…l'envie de protéger son territoire, quoi!

Lily coula un regard vers James. Elle l'aurait parié : il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait.

-V'là autre chose, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'est le vrai problème, Potter? Sara croit que tu ne tiens pas assez à elle.

-Je…

-Non! dit Lily en l'arrêtant d'un geste. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me le confirmes ou pas, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là avec vous deux. Je t'informe, c'est tout. Et je peux t'assurer que, connaissant Sara, elle va essayer de te rendre jaloux à ton tour. Plus vite que tu ne le croies.

-Quoi, mais…

-Elle va te tester. Si tu ne réagis pas, elle va conclure que tu ne tiens pas à elle. Si tu réagis, tu la rassures et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire au juste? s'inquiéta James.

-Oh, elle va probablement se mettre à discuter et rigoler avec un de ses ex, répondit Lily. Je te nomme quelques noms pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir : Woodhouse, Miller, Bogosse, Finnigan, Samsbury, Fesdacier…hum, et peut-être Durpectoro, il est en septième. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble mais ont été assez intimes durant un temps…ah, et puis il y a aussi Thompson et Gardner…

-Tant que ça? s'étrangla James.

-Je ne te nomme que l'essentiel, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Tu connais ces garçons?

-Euh, oui, pour la plupart, balbutia James.

-Surveille-les. Sara va s'accaparer du premier qui va croiser son chemin lorsque tu seras dans les parages.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrai faire?

-Ma suggestion de fille serait que tu balances ton poing à la figure de ce pauvre mec – là c'est sûr, Sara ne te fera plus jamais la tête –, mais mon conseil de préfète est d'arriver simplement derrière eux, de prendre Sara par la taille en disant un truc du style : « Salut chérie, ça va? » avant de fustiger le mec du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il empiète sur ton territoire.

-…

-Je te jure qu'après ça, c'est dans la poche, assura Lily.

Ils étaient arrives a l'orée de l'épaisse forêt. Lily fit quelques pas sur place pour se réchauffer.

-Potter?

-Oui.

-Un dernier conseil : si la compagnie de Sara ne t'importe pas tant que ça, si tu n'es pas certain de tenir à elle comme elle voudrait que tu le fasses ou si tu trouves que tout ce que je viens de te dire est une perte de temps, laisse tomber.

-Je…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en penses, répondit Lily. Je te demande seulement d'y réfléchir. Sara est ma meilleure amie. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle…

-Désolé, dit James.

Lily se mit à rire.

-Suis mes conseils et ça ira, dit-elle.

-Oui chef!

-Impassibilité constante! dit alors Lily en reprenant son sérieux.

-C'est vrai, dit James en cessant de sourire.

C'est dans cette optique qu'ils reprirent le chemin du château, transis de froid. Lily laissa James devant un ascenseur, résolue à prendre l'autre à côté.

-Merci, murmura James avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Lily en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur James. Si Sara apprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'était pas mieux que morte!

0o0o0o0

Toujours pas de trace de Remus au dîner.

-Personne ne l'a vu? demanda James.

-Non, dit Peter, soucieux.

-C'est louche, dit Sirius. On devrait partir à sa recherche.

Les trois amis se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises et quittèrent le Gouzresto.

-Ah non ça suffit hein? s'emporta Sirius en voyant une dizaine de filles se lever à leur suite. Aucune intimité, dans cette école…

Apparemment, c'en était fini de sa joie matinale.

0o0o0o0

Rechercher quelqu'un dans un château comme Gouzbomp s'apparentait à rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin : impossible, à moins de procéder par section et d'être suprêmement patient.

Le château comptait en tout huit tours de quatre étages. D'innombrables couloirs reliaient les étages de chaque tour entre eux, à travers la montagne. Heureusement, des fourgons miniatures permettaient de se déplacer d'une tour à une autre, mais ce n'était ni très rapide, ni très agréable. Les ascenseurs, par contre, s'avéraient très utiles lors de multiples changements d'étage (malgré la musique horripilante qui donnait envie à James de s'arracher les tympans).

Nos trois maraudeurs découvrirent ainsi leur nouveau château de fond en comble. Voici ce qui le différenciait de Poudlard : les deux infirmeries (une occupée par Mme Pomfresh, l'autre par une espèce de clown plein de verrues), la présence d'une psychologue (la bonne humeur de Sirius fut définitivement de l'histoire ancienne lorsque la bonne femme le harcela pratiquement pour une séance privée. « Nan mais une psychologue qui rend dingue, j'vous demande un peu!? » s'était-il emporté), la présence d'une salle d'étude, d'un petit salon semblable aux salles communes de Poudlard et…

-C'est quoi cette pièce? demanda Peter, intrigué.

Ils étaient arrives au troisième étage de la septième tour et des effluves parfumés s'échappaient de la porte close.

-J'aime pas ça, c'est louche! dit Sirius.

-Toi d'abord! dit Peter en poussant James devant.

-Mauviettes, grommela James en poussant la porte.

« Quatre-vingt kilos! » dit une voix féminine lorsque James posa son pied sur la première dalle de la pièce.

« Petite potelée! commenta la deuxième dalle lorsqu'il avança. Tu dois perdre au moins dix kilos d'ici la prochaine fois! »

James regarda autour de lui, estomaqué.

-Vous pouvez entrer les gars, dit-il alors.

Sirius et Peter entrèrent et sursautèrent ensemble lorsque les dalles les taxèrent respectivement de « tas de graisse » et d'« irrécupérable obèse ».

-Mais c'est…, commença Peter.

-Un salon de beauté!?! acheva Sirius, incrédule.

La pièce était effectivement comblée par un spa, un sauna, une table agrémentée de mains masseuses, des meubles pleins à craquer de cosmétiques, une douche épilatoire, un miroir coiffeur…

-Quelle horreur! grimaça Sirius.

-Au moins, on est sûrs que Remus n'est pas ici, dit James.

-Les gars, à l'aide! hurla Peter.

Un bras – qui n'était rattaché à aucun corps – avait saisi Peter par le collet et l'avait cloué sur un siège, devant un tas de maquillage. Les produits cosmétiques s'animèrent d'eux-mêmes et, pour l'heure, une houppette magique s'affairait à trouver la couleur de fond de teint adéquate.

-Noooooooooon! cria Peter en se débattant, alors que la houppette lui tamponnait la couleur « sable chatoyant » sur le visage.

Il lui apparut qu'il était impossible de se détacher de ce siège. James et Sirius explosèrent de rire.

-OUAAAAAAHAHAHA AAAARRRGGGG!

Deus autres bras surgis du néant venaient de les empoigner à leur tour.

-AH NON, TU TOUCHES PAS À MES CHEVEUX!!!! hurla James alors que des ciseaux vivants s'approchaient dangereusement de sa tignasse.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, lui répondit le miroir. Elle est horrible ta tête!

-OUCH! CA VA PAS?!?! s'égosilla Sirius tandis qu'une pince à sourcils s'attaquait à ses poils faciaux.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ces machines diaboliques les autorisèrent à quitter leurs sièges. Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier et filèrent en quatrième vitesse.

Peter arborait un maquillage « dernier cri sur les podiums » (avait dit le miroir), James avait une coupe de cheveux qui lui donnait l'air d'un micro moldu (le crâne rasé, à l'exception d'une petite touffe frisée sur le dessus) et les seuls poils qui restaient à Sirius étaient ses cheveux, ses cils et une fine ligne de sourcils (« Harcèlement sexuel! » s'écria-t-il en avançant difficilement, les jambes arquées.)

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du « salon de torture ». Ils allèrent explorer le quatrième étage de la septième tour et, quand ils découvrirent que ce n'était qu'une salle de gym, ils décidèrent que c'était assez pour ce soir-là. L'exploration de la huitième tour attendrait au lendemain.

-Fi fa fe trouve, Remuf est dévà dans fa fambre en train de dormir! grogna Peter en se frottant vigoureusement les lèvres pour en dégager le gloss.

-Probablement, dit James (Sirius et lui remerciaient le ciel d'être sorciers : tous les poils avaient repoussé à la bonne place.)

-Je ne crois pas, dit Sirius alors qu'ils passaient devant une fenêtre dans le couloir menant au dortoir.

-Explique, dit Peter en s'attaquant au fard à joues.

Sirius se retourna vers eux, le visage blême.

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

* * *

_Mais ou est donc passe notre loup-garou prefere? Et surtout, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit? Reponses et plus encore, dans la suite!_


	8. Une tempete dans un verre d'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Cette fois je crois que j'ai besoin de rien éclaircir! J'ai répondu à toutes les questions dans les reply! XD 

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce chapitre un peu plus court et légèrement moins marrant! Mais j'ai déjà toutes mes idées pour le chap suivant!

Alors cette fois un gros (énorme, immense, titanesque) merci à : **Plumiere, Malum-est, Mayra5619, Selena Flowright, malilite, tchingtchong, Choconoune (vengeance du pseudo niak niak niak), konomu-imouto, Roze Potter, SangoNoAki, Klo0nah, Noriane** et **Laetitia Osbourne**!

Pour votre adhérence à cette fic débile et vos commentaires hyper positifs:-D

Évidemment je n'oublie pas **Meadows**, que je remercie encore une fois énormément pour son coup de pouce! XD

Et voici… (roulement de clarinette (un tambour c'est pas marrant)) LA SUITE !!!

* * *

**8  
Une tempête dans un verre d'eau**

-POURQUOI TU NOUS AS RIEN DIT!?!?

-Allons, Sirius, du calme…

-AU LIEU DE NOUS LAISSER PERDRE NOTRE TEMPS À TE CHERCHER PARTOUT, TU AURAIS PU NOUS AVERTIR QUE C'ÉTAIT LA PL…

-CHUT! Pas ici!

Remus s'était redressé dans son lit. En face, un garçon de septième année couvert de bandages lui jeta un regard bourru.

-Relaxe, mon Patmol, dit calmement James en tapotant le dos de Sirius. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison…_n'est-ce pas Lunard_? ajouta-t-il d'un ton appuyé.

-Et où étais-tu passé? demanda Peter en croisant les bras.

-Pas dans les sept premières tours du château en tout cas! dit Sirius avec véhémence.

-Les gars…, dit nerveusement Remus. Je vous expliquerai tout, c'est promis, mais _pas ici_ s'il vous plait…

Sirius et Peter allaient répliquer en même temps malgré les signes de dénégation de James, mais Remus vit sa délivrance apparaître sous la forme d'une infirmière exaspérée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? soupira Mme Pomfresh. Les visites ne commencent pas avant huit heures! Vous avez pas un cours ce matin? Aller hop, filez d'ici et laissez mon malade tranquille!

Avant de partir, Sirius lança à Remus un regard qui signifiait à peu près « Tu ne paies rien pour attendre! », Peter tenta de l'imiter mais n'obtint qu'un air condescendant fort déplaisant, et finalement James lui adressa un salut compatissant.

-Non mais c'est incroyable ça! s'exclama Peter en franchissant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il a eu une transformation sans nous!

-Inadmissible! dit Sirius.

James eut un sourire amusé. Cet ennuyeux mystère avait au moins un avantage : Sirius et Peter avaient oublié leur petite guéguerre au profit du point commun de leur indignation.

Les trois amis passèrent rapidement devant la deuxième infirmerie. Le clown était posté devant la porte et se pratiquait à jongler avec des cannettes de jus de citrouille gazeux.

-Il me fait froid dans le dos celui-là! dit James.

-C'est quoi cette école?! grimaça Sirius.

Peter ne dit rien. Il venait de remarquer une jolie brunette qui profitait de l'inattention du clown pour se glisser hors de l'infirmerie.

0o0o0o0

Remus demeura sous l'attention de Mme Pomfresh toute la matinée. Il ne manqua qu'un soporifique cours d'histoire de la magie qui se donnait dans le fin fond de la sixième tour.

James, Sirius et Peter eurent cependant une drôle de surprise en pénétrant dans le Gouzresto à midi.

Remus était installé à une petite table en compagnie d'une belle grande brune qui riait à gorge déployée. Les maraudeurs le virent avec stupéfaction se pencher sur la table pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit un peu et se mit à rire à nouveau.

-…, (réaction de Sirius).

-…, (réaction de James).

-Ben merde! (réaction de Peter).

Ils prirent une table non loin de cet étrange spectacle, mais Remus ne les vit jamais – ou, du moins, il fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

-C'est pas juste! bougonna Peter. Pourquoi c'est jamais vers moi qu'elles viennent les poulettes?

-Peut-être parce qu'elles n'aiment pas se faire appeler poulette! dit Sara qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, suivie de Lily.

Sara passa ses bras autour du cou de James et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Les yeux rivés sur Remus qui chuchotait à l'oreille de la beauté, James enfourna distraitement une poignée de pop-corn et refila le sac à Sirius, qui fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? interrogea Sara en suivant leur regard.

Puis, sa mâchoire s'affaissa. Elle se retourna, inquiète, pour apercevoir le visage de Lily qui perdait peu à peu ses couleurs.

-Le salaud! dit alors Sara en serrant les poings. Il va le regretter, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

Lily, quant à elle, tourna les talons et sortit du resto sans dire le moindre mot.

La brunette – que Sara reconnut comme étant Barbara la poilue –, venait de caresser doucement l'épaule de Remus. C'en était trop. Sara et Peter bondirent simultanément.

-Moi aussi, je vais conquérir une poule! hurla Peter avant de quitter le resto.

-L'horrible tricheur, il va le payer! beugla Sara en se précipitant à la table des tourtereaux.

-Hey! Merde, Cornedrue, ta blonde nous gâche le spectacle! geignit Sirius.

Alarmé, James se leva pour intervenir, mais il était trop tard. Sara avait déjà foutu une baffe retentissante au pauvre Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle lui gueula dessus avec une voix qui montait dans les suraigus – on distingua cependant les mots « SALAUD », « MENTEUR » et TROU DE CUL MAL TORCHÉ » (à moins que ce ne soit « roux ce nu mal léché », mais ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose). Puis elle le gifla une seconde fois et c'est à ce moment que James la prit par la taille et la tira vers l'arrière.

-Tu me lâches James Potter! se survolta-t-elle. J'en ai pas fini avec cette ordure!

-Tout doux chaton, tu vas pas le défigurer quand même…

-Il ne mérite que ça! Pourriture!

-Maikeskejéfai, fit Remus, la main à sa joue – rougie.

-_Et tu ne te défends même pas?!?!?_

-Du calme mon poussin, dit James en tirant à nouveau Sara loin de Remus. Respire par le nez…voilàààà…aller viens, on va aller faire un tour…

Il poussa sa copine écumante de rage jusqu'à la sortie, devant un Remus abasourdi. Barbara se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Bon ben, j'vais y aller! dit-elle. Merci pour tes conseils Remus!

Elle s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière. Ne restait plus dans la salle que des étudiants qui retournèrent à leur potage, Remus qui était tétanisé sur son siège avec une empreinte de main encore visible sur le visage, et Sirius qui eut une réaction pour le moins inconvenante.

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

0o0o0o0

-Faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça!

C'était l'heure de la pause; James, Sara, Lily et Remus n'étaient pas apparus aux cours de l'après-midi et Sirius déambulait seul dans les corridors… avant de croiser un Peter exalté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Queudver? La chasse a été bonne?

-Non! dit Peter sans perdre de son excitation. Mais j'ai découvert un truc qui vaut le coup d'œil! Regarde ça!

Il prit Sirius par la manche et le tira au bout du couloir. Une fille de Gouzbomp, qui n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans, regardait passer les étudiants d'un air impassible.

-Elle te plait? interrogea Sirius.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça! dit Peter. Regarde!

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Peter s'était posté en face de la fille et venait de se mettre à frétiller comme un bacon dans une poêle à frire.

-Queudver…

Peter bomba le torse et fit rouler ses muscles – inexistants.

-Peter veux-tu bien me dire…

-Incroyable n'est-ce pas? jubila Peter. Elle ne réagit même pas!!

Sirius dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Peter gesticula comme un démembré, fit la danse du soleil, agita son popotin, sa poitrine, ses cheveux; rien n'y fit : la fille se contentait de le regarder, imperturbable.

-Malade! dit Sirius en riant. T'as pensé à lui raconter une blague?

-Oh la bonne idée! exulta Peter.

-J'en ai une : c'est un morceau de sucre qui est amoureux d'une petite cuillère.

-OUAHAHA!!

-C'est pas fini Queudver…

-Oh, pardon!

-Le morceau de sucre, donc, demande à la cuillère : « pourrions-nous nous rencontrer? » et celle-ci répond : « Ouais…dans un café! »

-C'est fini? fit Peter, déconcerté.

-Ben, ouais…

-Elle était même pas drôle! Écoute celle-là : deux pommes de terre traversent la route. L'une se fait écraser et l'autre dit : oh, purée!

-Et c'était drôle ça? Attends : y'a un chiot qui demande à son père « Dis, mon vrai nom c'est Assis ou Couché? »

-Pas mal…

-Y'a aussi un type qui emmène son chien chez le véto. Le doc demande : « il est tatoué ce chien? » et le mec répond : « ouais, il est à moé! »

-Hahahahaha! Dis-moi Patmol, qu'est-ce qui est gris et carré?

-La tête de Flitwick?

-Non…un carré gris!

-Hahahaha! … Ben merde, elle est débranchée cette fille ou quoi?

-Je t'avais dit que ça valait le coup d'œil! ricana Peter.

La fille en question n'avait toujours pas réagi. Sirius la prit par l'épaule et la secoua sans ménagement. Toujours rien.

-Vous perdez votre temps, dit une autre fille de Gouzbomp qui passait par là.

Sa ressemblance avec l'Inébranlable était stupéfiante, bien qu'elle semblait un peu plus vieille.

-Pétancouche est imperturbable, expliqua-t-elle alors en désignant l'inerte demoiselle. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle est ici, elle n'a toujours pas dit un traître mot.

-Malade, dit Peter.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, morts de rire. Ils allaient bien s'amuser!

Puis, Peter reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui venait de les informer sur Pétancouche.

-Dis donc, ma poulette... ça te brancherait une balade au clair de lune?

-A plus, répondit la fille en s'éloignant.

0o0o0o0

-GIRL FIGHT! hurla un garçon au troisième étage de la sixième tour.

Sirius et Peter, qui passaient par là, se précipitèrent tout énervés sur les lieux. Rien de plus excitant qu'une bagarre entre filles!

-Encore! s'écria Sirius en arrivant.

En plein milieu du couloir, Sara était agenouillée sur une fille et s'affairait à lui dépecer le visage à grands renforts de coups de poings. L'autre fille riposta en l'agrippant par les cheveux en tirant vers l'avant. L'étage retentissait de « salope! » « connasse! » « pétasse! » et autre charmants pseudonymes.

-Elle est déchaînée aujourd'hui! dit Sirius à un James plutôt ennuyé.

-Je sais, soupira James. Je suis épuisé…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'informa Peter.

-Boh, apparemment l'autre fille m'aurait fait du charme, dit James. Personnellement, j'ai rien remarqué…

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules en synchronie. Puis Sirius et Peter entreprirent de raconter l'épisode Pétancouche à un James hilare – il semblait complètement indifférent du fait que sa copine se faisait décheveler devant lui.

-PRISCILLA SPEARS! cria Tia-Dalma au bout du couloir.

-SARA WILLIAMS! cria McGonagall à l'autre bout.

Les trois directrices mirent fin à la sauvagerie, à la déception des spectateurs qui avaient parié sur l'issue du combat et au soulagement de James qui ne rêvait plus qu'à aller se coucher.

0o0o0o0

Pour une obscure raison, les membres de la direction et tout le personnel enseignant comptaient bloquer l'accès aux dortoirs ce soir-là.

-Vous obtiendrez de plus amples informations sur la cause de ce chambardement à la fin de la soirée, expliqua Dumbledore à une foule silencieuse.

Tous les étudiants – Poudlardiens comme Gouzbompiens – étaient massés dans la salle aux statues.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucun élève de Poudlard ne s'était présenté au rituel déclaré obligatoire, le lendemain de leur arrivée à Gouzbomp. Étrangement, les siamoises semblèrent enchantées de lever cette directive…

Pour l'heure, un bourdonnement grimpait dans la salle. Tous se demandaient comment ils allaient bien pouvoir occuper leur soirée hors de leurs appartements. Fortuitement – ou pas –, les représentants de l'autorité avaient une réponse à cette question.

-Une soirée de bienvenue sera organisée au salon principal, dit Tia-Dalma pour faire taire le brouhaha. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance!

-Deux Gallions que je fais danser Pétancouche! murmura Peter à Sirius.

-Tenu! dit Sirius en lui serrant la main. Deux Gallions que tu échoues!

-Qui est Pétancouche? demanda Remus.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils lui en voulaient encore de ne leur avoir rien dit au sujet de la nuit précédente, ou si c'était simplement parce que Dumbledore prenait la parole.

-Vous serez prévenu lorsque vous pourrez regagner vos dortoirs, dit le directeur. En attendant, personne n'est autorisé à quitter la huitième tour!

-Génial! s'exclama James. La seule qu'on n'a pas encore explorée!

-L'accès à cette tour ne se fait que par le troisième et le quatrième étage des tours environnantes! continua Dumbledore. Les minis fourgons seront toujours à la disposition des paresseux – moi, en l'occurrence…

-Vous pouvez aller dîner, dit précipitamment Tia-Dalma (qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les tentatives humoristiques de leur collègue). Ensuite vous êtes tous, sans exception, attendus au salon principal pour la réception.

Professeurs et étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en direction du Gouzresto. Seules les filles de Gouzbomp – à l'exception de celle qui faisait la cuisine – restèrent sagement assises pour le rituel.

Du moins, c'était ce que les Poudlardiens croyaient.

-Cette idée de rituel est décidément géniale! s'exclama Tia-Dalma lorsque le dernier élève de Poudlard eut quitté la pièce. On peut tenir nos réunions privées sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose!

-Gnégnégné, fit Alma, pleine de mauvaise foi – elle se sentait étrangement visée par cette envolée.

-Ainsi tout va comme prévu jusqu'à maintenant! dit Tia.

-Parlons mission maintenant! dit Dalma en se frottant les mains. Ce soir sera l'occasion idéale de faire du repérage chez nos rivales…et peut-être même procéder à quelques éliminations!

-Oh non, ce soir c'est beaucoup trop risqué! paniqua Muguette.

-Du calme Mumu, dit Sylvie d'un ton apaisant. Le repérage sera suffisant si tu n'es pas rassurée!

-Alors, comment ça se passe jusqu'à maintenant? demanda Tia-Dalma à la cantonade.

-Y'en a des coriaces! grogna Priscilla en crachant une dent qui pendouillait à sa gencive.

-Tu n'as pas été brillante sur ce coup-là! gronda Tia-Dalma. Ne jamais user de son charme sur un mâle avant de s'assurer qu'il est seul! Toujours mettre sa femelle hors d'état de nuire avant d'attaquer!

-Ça va, j'ai compris, bougonna Priscilla. Je pouvais pas savoir que cette fille avait déjà fait son territoire!

-Le fait qu'elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche devrait être une piste normalement! dit Alma.

Priscilla lui tira la langue et grimaça aussitôt de douleur.

-Je vous laisse donc le soin d'élaborer vos plans, dit Tia-Dalma en descendant de l'estrade. Allons manger maintenant!

Les filles quittèrent une à une la pièce. Puis Pélagie se mit à pousser des cris de joies.

-Quoi? dit bêtement Alma.

-Je viens de comprendre qu'il y aura une petite soirée! C'est géant! Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censées y faire au juste?

-Mais quelle retardée! s'exaspéra Ursule.

-Ursule Fabian, sois polie! l'admonesta Tia-Dalma.

-Au fait! s'exclama Afgaxumushno en postillonnant des croustilles. Quand est-ce que ces débiles vont nous aider pour les corvées? On doit encore se coltiner le lavage et la cuisine de mille personnes!

-Mince! s'exclamèrent les siamoises. On avait complètement oublié cela! On en parle à ce Dumb dès demain, promis!** (1)**

0o0o0o0

-Excuse-moi! dit Remus en hélant la fille qui venait de lui servir son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit-elle sèchement en s'approchant.

C'était la petite châtain qui ne ressemblait pas à ses consoeurs.

-Il est beaucoup trop saignant ce steak! dit Remus en lui tendant son assiette.

-Ça te pose un problème, espèce de souillure? bouillonna la fille.

-Euh…ben…ce serait pas possible de le faire cuire un tout petit peu afin que ce soit mangeable…s'il te plait? tenta craintivement Remus.

Erreur. Les yeux de la fille lançaient des éclairs.

-Parce que tu t'imagines que j'ai que ça à faire peut-être?! beugla-t-elle en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Remus. Satisfaire les caprices de môssieu le crétin, alors que les neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres élèves attendent leur assiette?? Si t'es pas content, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton steak! Et je peux même t'aider si tu veux!

-Euh, s-sans façon. M-merci quand même…, balbutia Remus.

-OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Toujours aussi aimables, les gars, marmonna Remus tandis que la furie s'éloignait précipitamment.

-Alors là, hihi, j'suis rassuré! hoqueta Peter. Elles ne sont pas toutes à tes pieds!

-Elle t'a trop cassé! commenta Sirius.

Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de Remus, puisque celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fait ses révélations concernant la pleine lune. Remus se contenta de manger sa viande crue, l'air vexé.

-Eh ben, ça promet, cette soirée! commenta simplement James.

* * *

**(1)** Jeu de mot avec le nom de Dumbledore! En anglais, « dumb » veut dire stupide!

* * *

_Le déroulement de la soirée de bienvenue dans le prochain chapitre!_


	9. Mettre de l'eau dans son vin

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

**Annonce **: Je vous ai fait une belle (mmh..) suite pas trop courte et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite! En effet, je pars en Espagne dans moins d'une semaine (je n'y serai que 7 jours) mais bon, c'est évident que je ne pourrai pas écrire le chapitre d'ici là. Donc on se retrouve dans deux semaines et, en attendant… enjoy! XD 

Un gros merci à : **lily forever**, **lilyana**, **malilite**, **Mayra5619**, **SangoNoAki**, **morganneS**, **Laetitia** **Osborne**, **Malum-est**, **tchingtchong**, **ma préférée** (t'as décidé ça toi, tiens donc! XD) ET **Choco Depp** (à condition qu'on m'appelle Adora Pitt)

* * *

**9  
****Mettre de l'eau dans son vin**

_Baby let me be your lovin' teddy bear…_

-Ça craint, dit Sirius.

_Put a chain around my neck and lead my anywhere…_

-Carrément, dit James.

Le tube de Melvis Presley meublait l'espace sonore du salon principal. C'était une grande pièce tout en velours rouge et en tissus dorés, divisée en plusieurs parties par des pans de murs et des paravents. Dans les quatre cheminées de marbre roulaient de bons feux, et aux fenêtres il y avait de longs rideaux qui balayaient le plancher.

-Ça pue la bourgeoisie post-moderne! s'exclama Peter.

-La quoi? grimaça Sirius. Dans quelle conversation t'as piqué ça?

Peter pointa timidement du doigt deux Serdaigle de septième année qui se la jouaient intello.

-Je l'aurais parié! dit Sirius.

_Let me be – oh! let him be! – yoooour teddy bear…_

-Lunard a l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta James.

Non loin, Barbara avait entraîné Remus dans une danse effrénée – le pauvre, terrifié, tentait par tous les moyens de se défiler depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Sirius et Peter s'esclaffèrent.

-Ça barde chez les loups! dit Peter avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Tu devrais aller t'assurer que Williams ne vienne pas par ici, dit alors Sirius en reprenant son souffle. Elle va le massacrer si elle voit ça…

-C'est vrai, dit James en faisant la moue. Je vais aller la surveiller…

-On avait pas un pari, tous les deux? dit Sirius en poussant Peter du coude. Je devrais voir Pétancouche se déhancher sur la piste en ce moment!…

James s'éloigna de l'endroit où se tenaient ses amis. Il traversa un rideau de billes et de tissus pour se retrouver à la planque des première année. Quelques-uns s'étaient endormis sur de gros poufs moelleux, tandis que d'autres se pourchassaient en riant. James poursuivit son chemin. Les deuxième année se battaient en duel derrière un paravent : aucune chance d'y trouver Sara. Plus loin, les troisième année fumaient de gros cigares en pariant sur qui allait s'étouffer le premier…James ne s'attarda pas. Il passa un pan de mur et se retrouva au milieu d'une multitude de petites tables occupées par des quatrième et des cinquième année qui lisaient, faisaient leurs devoirs ou discutaient. Sara n'y était pas.

Il ne restait plus qu'une partie à ce salon, elle était délimitée par deux portes battantes style western. James entra.

Cette partie ne ressemblait plus au reste du salon. James avait l'impression d'être entré dans un pub. Il y avait un long comptoir en bois au fond, qui faisait apparaître des boissons dès qu'on déposait une pièce de monnaie dessus. Le reste de la pièce était meublé de sofas, tables et tabourets, ainsi que d'un piano à queue au centre.

C'était le refuge des déprimés.

Quelqu'un jouait un air mélancolique au piano. Un Serpentard fumait un pétard, seul dans son coin. Une fille que James n'avait jamais vue pleurait, assise au bar. Une fille de Gouzbomp lui tendait un mouchoir avec un sourire constipé.

Sara n'était nulle part.

Pourtant, James repéra une autre personne susceptible de lui faire atteindre son but. Lily Evans était accoudée à une table, l'air morose, en regardant fixement le liquide ambré que contenait son verre. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque James s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Bonsoir, Evans, dit-il poliment.

Il avait été fidèle au pacte scellé un mois plus tôt : aucun sentiment envers elle, que de la politesse froide. Pourtant, cela lui sembla ridicule et déplacé pour le moment.

-Salut Lily, se reprit-il.

-Salut, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

James se retint de lui demander si ça allait. Il voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas et quelque chose lui disait que c'était sûrement en rapport avec un certain lycanthrope…

-Eum…tu n'aurais pas vu Sara? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Non.

-ok…

Silence.

James songea un instant à s'en aller, mais il se sentait mal de la laisser comme ça. Puis il se souvint de ce que Lily avait fait pour lui quand il s'était brouillé avec Sara…

-Écoute Evans, je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi de la compassion, parfois… et il paraît qu'il faut en profiter quand ça passe!

Lily eut l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était bon signe.

-Alors je veux bien t'aider, dit James.

Lily regardait toujours obstinément son verre. James ne se laissa pas abattre.

-Remus est un chic type, commença-t-il. C'est le mec le plus gentil et le plus loyal que je connaisse.

-Pff, fit bassement Lily.

-Je te jure, s'obstina James, il est tellement gentil qu'on a envie de sortir les violons et de bouffer des guimauves, quand il parle!

Lily eut l'ébauche d'un sourire. De mieux en mieux!

-Seulement il se trouve que… (là James était mal. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer?) Enfin, tu vois…

Lily ne voyait pas. James non plus, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer ce que Remus leur avait appris une heure plus tôt, au début de la soirée! Il se voyait très mal lui balancer : « Enfin tu vois Evans, Remus est un gentil lou-loup qui a fait la rencontre d'une autre gentille lou-louve! Mais tu n'as absolument pas à t'en faire, Barbara est lesbienne! »

Non, définitivement pas.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire Evans – enfin, Lily – c'est que Remus se fiche de cette fille. C'est juste qu'il est trop gentil pour le lui dire…

-N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je t'assure! dit James, sûr de lui. Le problème avec les femmes, c'est qu'elles se posent trop de questions! Toi comme les autres.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Lily.

Était-ce vraiment James Potter qui donnait son opinion sur la façon dont elle vivait ses histoires sentimentales?

-Tout à fait, dit fièrement James. Vous avez l'œil sur vos proies, telles des tigresses en chasse, et vous voyez des menaces dans les moindres mouvements de…

-Ça va aller pour les envolées poétiques James, merci.

-Non mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, vous êtes à l'affût du moindre détail qui vous permettra de coincer votre mec et ça vous donne un prétexte pour vous demander s'il vous mérite vraiment, s'il tient assez à vous et blablabla…

James avait vraiment l'impression de pondre une théorie à tout casser. Lily n'y voyait que du baratin.

-Donc pour en revenir à ce dossier, dit James qui se prenait décidément pour le nouveau docteur Freud, Remus ne faisait que discuter avec cette fille – qui est homosexuelle, en passant, mais ne le dis à personne – et toi tu y as vu une haute trahison dans l'intérêt qu'il te portait – et que, ma foi, il te porte toujours.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Lily était sidérée. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était peut-être pas si bête, finalement…

-Je te donne mon conseil de mec, dit James.

Lily écouta attentivement. Quel truc compliqué allait-elle devoir faire?

-Ne fais rien, dit James.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne fais rien! Remus n'a pas envie d'une scène, ni d'une longue tirade d'explications boiteuses. Contente-toi simplement de le saluer quand il te croisera et de lui répondre aimablement quand il t'adressera la parole. Crois-moi, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Lily souriait franchement maintenant. James se cala sur son siège, satisfait. Mission accomplie!

-Au fait je voulais te remercier de nouveau pour les conseils que tu m'as donnés l'autre jour, dit-il. Sara a réagi exactement comme tu as dit!

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai? dit-elle en levant enfin les yeux de son verre. Elle ne m'a rien dit! Raconte!

-Eh bien quand je l'ai croisée hier matin, elle était au bras de Gardner.

-Nooon? Pas cette armoire à glace?

-Si, et j'ai pas rigolé…

-Ouahahaha!

-J'ai tout de même pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et je suis allé tapoter sur l'épaule de ce crétin! s'enorgueillit James

-Ouah! Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit? demanda Lily, impressionnée.

-J'ai dit « Dégage gros nul! C'est MA copine que tu touches là! »

-Pas mal…

-Mais il a dit « Du calme, lopette, on fait juste discuter! »

-Elle a été cruelle quand même, elle aurait pu choisir Thompson, il est pratiquement nain…

-Ouais ben celui-là était loin d'être nain! Mais j'ai persévéré! En fait, je me suis un peu emporté…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? interrogea Lily, captivée.

-J'ai dit « Nan mais il faut que je lui pisse dessus pour que tu comprennes que tu touches pas, connard??? »

-Noooon!!! fit Lily en retenant son souffle. Et après?

-Ben…il est parti.

-Sans charre?

-Juré sur la tête de l'elfe de maison de mes grands-parents – je l'aime bien cette petite bête.

-Ben ça alors…

**Flashback**

Tap-tap.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux? demanda le gros Gardner de sa voix grave, en se retournant.

-Euh…euh…tu veux bien laisser ma copine tranquille euh…s'il te plait? balbutia le minuscule James.

-Dégage lopette, tu vois pas qu'on parle? dit Gardner en le repoussant d'une pichenette.

Et James s'énerva pour de bon.

-Nan mais il faut que je lui pisse dessus pour que tu comprennes que tu touches pas, connard???

On entendit une mouche voler…puis…

PAF!

**/ Flashback**

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Kroupignon, l'elfe de maison des grands-parents Potter, creva d'une soudaine crise cardiaque. James n'aurait qu'à faire semblant d'être triste lors de la prochaine rencontre familiale, cette bestiole le faisait chier depuis sa tendre enfance de toute façon…

Le visage rieur, Lily se tourna pour faire face à James.

-Au fait, Potter – enfin, James… merci. Pour les conseils.

Le piano égrenait les dernières notes d'un morceau à se couper les veines.

Puis, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un phénomène étrange se produisit.

James sentit son regard se souder à celui de Lily. Il arrêta momentanément de respirer, troublé par les sensations que lui procuraient ce simple regard. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais, que la force extérieure qui attirait ses yeux vers les siens ne se brise pas, qu'il puisse détailler cette forme en amande, ces cils pâles, cette couleur émeraude, longtemps encore…

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lily alors que son cœur partait en vrille. Il y avait dans les yeux de James Potter quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant, quelque chose de plus grand et de plus fort qu'elle, qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Elle ne _voulait pas_ s'en détacher. Elle voulait contempler ces iris noisette, ces longs cils noirs, cette lueur espiègle, pour toujours…

_Love me, tender  
Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete  
And I love you so…_

La porte western venait de s'ouvrir, laissant échapper quelques paroles du sirupeux Melvis, venues des pièces d'à côté. James et Lily se regardaient toujours, imperméables au monde extérieur et perdus dans le leur.

-Ah! Vous êtes là tous les deux! s'exclama une voix.

Sara se laissa choir sur une chaise, à bout de souffle. Elle ne vit pas son petit copain et sa meilleure amie sursauter, horriblement gênés. L'instant magique était rompu.

-C'est l'enfer ce qui m'arrive! dit Sara sans noter le trouble des deux autres. Figurez-vous que j'étais à la recherche des toilettes, tout simplement, quand cet énergumène m'est tombé dessus…comment il s'appelle, Kif ou je sais pas quoi, bref le seul mec de cette école de débiles…il s'est mis à me suivre partout ce cinglé! Il m'a même attendue devant la porte des toilettes, c'est pour vous dire! J'ai dû prendre les grands moyens pour m'en débarrasser : un bon coup de genou là ou ça fait mal et hop! Là il a eu les larmes aux yeux, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort mais vous savez ce que c'est, quand je m'énerve…puis au moins sept filles se sont précipitées sur lui, l'air hyper alarmées, ils sont vraiment tous barges dans cette école! Dites, ça va vous deux…?

-Je vais me chercher à boire, dit James en se levant. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Non, merci.

Boire, en voilà une bonne idée! Lily but lentement son nectar au miel pour se donner une contenance. Ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Potter. Ne pas y penser.

-Comment tu te sens Lilouille? dit Sara en lui tapotant le dos. Ça va mieux?

-Oh oui, oui ça va, tout baigne…

-Le courant passe mieux avec James maintenant?

-Je…je…quoi?

-James et toi. Vous êtes capables de vous supporter enfin?

-Oh euh, oui, enfin, on fait ce qu'on peut, héhé…

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Lily. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'aille saigner Lupin, j'te jure tu vas te sentir mieux…

-Non. Non, ça ira. Écoute Sara, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Tu m'en veux pas si je vais faire un tour?

-Bien sûr que non…

Sara regarda sa meilleure amie foncer vers les portes western comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Ah, les peines d'amour, ce que ça pouvait vous faire…

0o0o0o0

-Deux Gallions! s'écria Sirius, hilare.

-Je te jure que je réussirai à la faire réagir un de ces quatre! bougonna Peter en donnant de mauvaise grâce ses deux pièces à Sirius.

-Tu veux parier? dit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oh merde, Patmol…je crois que c'est la fille des visites guidées qui approche…

-Alma? Oh non! Cache-moi! dit le grand Sirius en se plaçant derrière le petit Peter.

-Euh, je crois que c'est une mauvaise tactique. Attends…

Peter tira une nappe d'une table – heureusement vide – et couvrit la tête de Sirius.

-T'as qu'à te faire un châle, comme les filles…

-C'est chelou comme plan!

Sirius s'exécuta tout de même. Il plaça quelques mèches devant son visage, puis couvrit sa tête et son corps de la nappe – rose avec des petits cœurs blancs.

-C'est très subtil, elle n'y verra que du feu! assura Peter. Aller, souris maintenant!

Tous deux affichèrent un sourire Colgate.

Alma s'avançait toujours vers eux.

-Ok, on passe au plan B, dit Peter. SAUVE-TOI!

Sirius se mit à courir en tenant bien la nappe pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Il traversa deux rideaux, passa devant un paravent et un pan de mur pour finir par s'arrêter, essoufflé. Des quatrième et des cinquième année le regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

-Coucou les amis, dit Sirius d'une voix fluette.

Ils le regardaient toujours, ahuris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça? beugla-t-il de sa voix d'adolescent post-pubère.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations.

Sirius s'avança et s'installa sur le large bord d'une fenêtre en attendant que le temps passe. Cette Alma allait bien finir par abandonner les recherches…

Quelqu'un pouffa à sa droite. Sirius se retourna brusquement, en serrant la nappe sur lui.

-Quoi? fit-il sèchement.

-Ben, je t'ai reconnu, dit Adorabelle Beauregard.

-Toutes mes félicitations, grogna Sirius. Tu veux une médaille?

-Ça va, ça va…

Elle retourna à la lecture de son parchemin en secouant la tête. Sirius l'observa un moment. Plus elle lisait, plus son visage se renfrognait. Curieux, Sirius se pencha lentement pour tenter de lire par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il y était presque…

…Puis il s'empêtra dans sa nappe, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur elle.

-Black! hurla-t-elle en se relevant aussitôt. Si c'est d'un câlin dont tu as besoin, il y a des moyens plus tendres pour arriver à tes fins!

-Je…je…mais…, fit Sirius, coincé dans la nappe.

Toutes les têtes étaient à nouveau tournées vers eux.

-Vous voulez ma photo? hurla Sirius.

Allan Crivey sortit son appareil et prit une photo. Sirius devint mauve de rage. On le laissa à nouveau tranquille.

-Dis, Ado – tu permets que je t'appelles Ado?

-Non.

-Dodo alors?

-Non.

-Dora.

-_Non!_

-Bella?

-NON!

-C'est mignon, Bella…

-Oh, comme tu voudras! s'exaspéra Adorabelle en récupérant son parchemin tout froissé.

-Alors euh…dis…tu veux bien m'aider à me sortir de là? demanda Sirius d'un ton piteux.

Adorabelle se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tête entre deux rideaux, le corps emprisonné dans la nappe valentine, Sirius était tout simplement ridicule.

-Tu m'avertiras quand t'auras fini de te moquer…_Bella_!

-Désolée, dit Adorabelle en hoquetant. Si tu te voyais! Ok, bouge pas…

-Comment veux-tu que je bouge? grommela Sirius.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Adorabelle réussit à le dépêtrer de là. Furieux, Sirius empoigna la nappe et la jeta au feu.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais là-dedans? demanda Adorabelle en regardant le tissu brûler.

-Ne pose pas de question, dit Sirius, bougon. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas de réponse!

0o0o0o0

_MAMA OUOUUUUU_

_I don't wanna die  
__I sometimes wish Id never been born at aaaaall_

Tous les mecs du salon se jetèrent aux pieds de Bif, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

-Merciiiiiiiiiiiii! hurla Remus dans un long cri libérateur.

Melvis Presley allait probablement accompagner son caca du matin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Bif eut un grand sourire réjoui (« Ya pas de quoi, les mecs! Ouah! Enfin, j'ai des potes! »)

Les filles se mirent à bouder – qu'on échange leur précieux Melvis contre le groupe Squeen était un authentique outrage. Les gars, fous de joie, se mirent à chanter en chœur :

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me…for me…for meeeeeeeeeeee!_

Ils se mirent tous à sautiller partout, à faire du _air guitar_ et à se prendre pour des rocks star devant les airs dédaigneux des filles. Remus était le plus déchaîné. Après avoir dansé deux heures sur du Melvis Presley, on pouvait aisément le comprendre…

Il était là, donc, à gigoter comme un ver de terre au bout de l'hameçon, sous les acclamations de ses camarades masculins, lorsque…

-Ahem…euh…je crois que je dérange.

Remus s'interrompit au milieu d'un solo particulièrement échevelé. Lily Evans se tenait devant lui, l'air pas très sûre de la conduite à adopter en pareille situation. Sa présence lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Ah, héhé, Lily, salut…

0o0o0o0

La soirée s'acheva sur une note pas trop dramatique. Bif fut traité en roi par les garçons – il en fut si ému qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux. Les filles de Gouzbomp l'escortèrent alors jusqu'à l'infirmerie, convaincues que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond (« Mais quelle lopette! » s'était exclamé un Peter incrédule)

Alma retrouva Sirius dans le coin des quatrième/cinquième année, en pleine discussion avec…

« Bella!? grimaça-t-elle. Ainsi, il lui donne un surnom! Arggg ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il est à moi! »

La lueur machiavélique qui brilla dans ses yeux à ce moment-là n'augurait rien de bon pour la jolie blonde.

À défaut d'avoir Pétancouche, Peter tenta de courtiser Pélagie – la pauvre ne comprit qu'à la fin de la soirée les intentions du jeune homme et celui-ci était déjà parti, convaincu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

James resta confiné dans le coin des déprimés en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser contaminer par l'ambiance. Il avait tenté, au cours de la soirée, de retrouver la sensation qu'il avait eue en croisant le regard de Lily, mais les grands yeux chocolat de Sara ne lui firent pas cet effet.

Lily suivit les conseils de James et ne fit aucune scène au sujet de Barbara. Elle se contenta de discuter aimablement avec Remus et les choses rentrèrent effectivement en ordre d'elles-mêmes. Mais étrangement, ce soir-là, elle ne se sentit pas fondre sous le regard et le sourire chaleureux de Remus…

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas? chuchota-t-il, le visage tout près du sien.

-Non, murmura Lily.

Remus s'approcha davantage.

-Et m'en voudrais-tu si je…

Encore une fois, Lily ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire. Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent soudainement sur Tia-Dalma et Dumbledore, en pleine dispute.

-NONMAISOUIMAISTAGUEULEMAISJEDISQUENONLAFERMETUPUES…

-C'EST BIENTÔT FINI, VOUS TROIS? hurla McGonagall derrière eux.

Les trois directeurs se turent, penauds. C'était le silence total dans le salon.

-Dans quelques minutes, vous pourrez regagner vos dortoirs, dit McGonagall à la ronde. Mais avant, nous devons vous informer de quelques petits changements au programme…

-Ça craint, dit Sirius.

-Carrément, dit James.

* * *

Voici, en ordre d'apparition, les chansons mentionnées dans ce chapitre : 

1) (Let me be) Your teddy bear – Elvis Presley

2) Love me tender – Elvis Presley

3) Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen

* * *

_À suivre!_


	10. Des eaux et des bas

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Merci énormément pour votre patience et vos reviews!!! **SangoNoAki**, **lily forever**, **morganneS**, **Chocopif** (faut varier), **elodie**, **angel lily**, **tchingtchong**, **Mayra5619**, **Xx** **Naiissa** **xX**, **Meadows** (ben oui tu vois, je peux quand même vivre sans toi! Mais c'est dur :-P), **chalini**, **Roze** **Potter**, **Malum-est** et **Chibi**… (ouf ça en fait des noms, j'imagine pas ceux qui ont 1000 reviews)… bref, ce chapitre est pour vous :D

* * *

**10  
Des eaux et des bas**

-Je suis avec un jeune pleurnichard de première année, dit Remus d'un ton morne. Quand je lui ai demandé c'était quoi son ancienne maison, il s'est mis à brailler alors j'ai jamais pu savoir…

-Moi ils m'ont mis avec un préfet à grosse tête! bougonna Sirius. Et je sais qu'il était à Serdaigle, il me l'a assez dit!

-Pas de chance jusqu'à maintenant, commenta James d'un ton indifférent.

-Et toi Cornedrue? demanda Sirius. Tu vas nous faire chier avec un sympa Gryffondor de sixième année?

-Sais pas, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça tu sais pas? fit Sirius alors que Remus haussait les sourcils.

-Ya personne dans ma chambre, dit James avec ennui.

Les deux autres en restèrent pantois.

-Vous m'avertirez quand vous aurez recommencé à respirer, dit James en tournant les talons.

Il était arrivé à la porte du petit salon lorsque Sirius le rattrapa par le bras.

-Minute moumoute! Où tu penses aller comme ça?

-Prendre l'air! dit James, agacé, en tentant de dégager son bras. On étouffe ici!

-Ça va pas? s'étrangla Sirius. On gèle comme des poux sur la tête de Mr Net! Et on est en plein milieu d'une conversation là!

-S'il te plait, Sirius.

Sirius vit à son regard que James ne plaisantait pas. Légèrement déconcerté, il libéra son meilleur ami et le regarda s'enfuir du salon sans rien dire.

-C'est moi qui fabule ou il va pas bien? finit par demander Remus, au fond du salon.

-Il va pas bien, dit Sirius. Je sais pas si c'est encore Williams qui fait des siennes…

-Tu crois? dit Remus. Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il a pas choisi la plus tranquille…

-Bel euphémisme. Cette fille est une vraie furie!

-C'est aussi un euphémisme, remarqua Remus.

-Mouais, concéda Sirius. Disons sauvage?

-Je ne sais pas. À mon avis, aucun autre terme que « Williams » ne convient pour la décrire.

-C'est bien la preuve que sortir avec elle doit être saoulant à force!

Les deux amis haussèrent alors les épaules, impuissants. James ferait bien ce qu'il voudrait de sa vie sentimentale! C'est à ce moment que Peter entra en coup de vent dans le salon.

-ILS M'ONT FOUTU AVEC ROGUE! cria-t-il sans laisser le temps aux autres de s'accommoder de sa présence.

-QUOI?!?? s'étranglèrent Sirius et Remus.

-Carrément! dit Peter, affolé. Quand je l'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre avec ses valises, j'ai frôlé la crise de cœur! Mais il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est bien là qu'on l'a assigné! Les gars, je sais pas quoi faire, c'est tout simplement…

-Génial! dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Ah bon? fit Remus.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule encore? dit Peter. C'est monstrueux!

-Mais non! dit Sirius en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Imagine tous les coups qu'on va pouvoir faire à ce graisseux, maintenant qu'on a accès à sa couchette et à ses affaires!

-Très malin! Des plans pour qu'il vienne me trucider pendant mon sommeil!

-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Queudver? T'es trop parano!

-Et ton problème à toi Sirius, tu veux qu'on en parle???

-Les gars! s'interposa Remus.

Peter et Sirius se regardaient en chiens de faïence, toutes dents dehors.

-Dis donc Sirius, t'étais passé où à la p'tite soirée d'hier? Je t'ai pas vu! dit Remus pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai rencontré Beauregard en me cachant d'Alma, dit Sirius en détournant son regard coléreux de Peter.

-C'est pas vrai?!? s'exclama Peter avec vélocité, toute parcelle haineuse ayant disparu de ses petits yeux mouillés. Et pourquoi t'as rien dit?

-T'as rien demandé, andouille!

-Et vous avez fait quoi? s'enquit Remus, à qui la tournure de la conversation ne plaisait pas.

-Rien d'exceptionnel, dit Sirius. On a discuté.

-T'aurais pu m'inviter! grognassa Peter en croisant les bras.

-Mais bien sûr! Je serais allé te chercher, couvert de ma superbe nappe de lopette, pour te dire « Aller Petie, viens te joindre à notre garden party! »

-Sirius! dit Remus d'un ton avertisseur.

-Aller, avoue-le que tu voulais garder la fille pour toi tout seul! accusa Peter.

-Peter! intervint à nouveau Remus.

-La garder pour…, commença Sirius, complètement abasourdi. Alors c'est donc vrai Peter : t'es con! Tu faisais pas semblant tout ce temps-là!

-Sirius!

-Con, moi? s'égosilla Peter. Et qui joue au gay innocent à longueur de journée pour abuser les autres et mieux s'emparer des meilleures filles après, hein?

-Peter!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'abruti galeux?!? s'emporta Sirius. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi : jouer au gay, moi? Et pour mieux m'emparer des filles encore!? En vérité, Pettigrow, t'es simplement JALOUX parce que MOI je n'accumule pas les échecs quand j'aborde une fille! Connard!

-Sirius!

-Comment MOI je serais jaloux d'un type qui n'est jamais sorti avec aucune fille alors qu'il pourrait avoir celle qu'il voudrait? Avoue donc ce qu'on sait tous depuis longtemps : t'es réellement gay!

-Peter!

-Pardon!?! J'suis pas gay! Mais ça te fait du bien de t'en prendre à moi non? Pourtant j'y peux rien si les filles se tournent naturellement vers moi plutôt que toi : t'es laid, moi pas. C'est la loi de la nature!

-Sir… Oh et pis! Y'en a marre! (Remus sortit du salon en claquant la porte, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.)

-Je suis peut-être laid mais au moins, je suis bien avec mon orientation sexuelle, MOI! se défendit alors Peter.

-Et pas moi peut-être? gueula Sirius.

-T'as jamais été attiré par une fille! LOPETTE!

-Je suis très attiré par les filles! MOCHETÉ!

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le! FIFOUILLE!

-Très bien! FACE DE BOUSE!

-T'as une semaine pour te faire une copine! Et je veux voir les _rapprochements_ entre vous! AVALEUR DE SUBSTANCE SEMENCIERE!

-Rhô! Quand t'auras perdu, ignoble petit crétin, je veux te voir cirer mes bottes pendant deux semaines!

-Quand _tu_ auras perdu, je veux te voir déployer tous tes efforts pour m'obtenir un rancard avec une jolie poulette!

-Tenu! dit Sirius en tendant sa main.

-Tenu! répéta Peter en la lui serrant.

Et le petit grassouillet quitta dignement la salle.

-FACE D'ANUS DE VERACRASSE EN DIARRHÉE! hurla Sirius derrière lui.

Et il sortit à son tour.

0o0o0o0

« Marre de toujours jouer au médiateur! » pesta Remus en errant dans un couloir.

Il n'était que 7h30 du matin : c'est-à-dire, trop tôt pour se rendre à son cours de sortilèges. Les maraudeurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous tôt dans le petit salon de la septième tour pour être tranquilles. Remus n'avait pas pu leur raconter en détail son escapade lycanthropique de l'avant-veille à la bruyante et bondée petite soirée d'hier – à savoir qu'il avait fait sa transformation dans un lieu spécialement prévu à cet effet, dans la huitième tour, et comment il avait fait la rencontre de l'autre lycanthrope, Barbara. Et puis, ils devaient en profiter pour s'apprendre en grande primeur avec qui ils devaient désormais partager leur chambre…

Ça, c'était un sale coup! Pour bien marquer la fin des Quatre Maison, quelqu'un (McGonagall n'avait pas précisé qui, mais tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le visage rougissant de Dumbledore) avait eu l'idée de répartir tous les étudiants dans les chambres_ au hasard_. Car, évidemment, tout le monde s'était d'abord placé en colocation avec des amis de sa maison et de son niveau…

Le tout dépendait maintenant du hasard. Ou peut-être pas, comment savoir? Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus préférait cent fois Peter au petit morveux braillard qui occupait désormais le lit voisin…

Interrompu dans ses pensées par une mélodie tristounette, Remus s'arrêta pile devant une salle qu'il n'avait jamais explorée. Par la porte entrouverte s'échappaient des notes semblant provenir d'un piano… Intrigué, Remus entra.

C'était une grande salle à l'allure sévère, austère. Les longs rideaux carmin étaient tirés sur les fenêtres, rendant la pièce sombre bien qu'éclairée par quelques torches. Les murs et la cheminée étaient en pierre et il y avait quelque chose de « suspendu » dans l'air, comme si tout – même la poussière – retenait son souffle.

Le piano était au fond de la salle. C'était un grand piano à queue. De l'angle où il était, Remus ne voyait pas la personne qui jouait de l'instrument. Doucement, il s'approcha.

La musique cessa, mais Remus ne perçut aucun mouvement derrière le piano. Il s'arrêta devant l'instrument et attendit. Le musicien ne se manifesta pas.

Remus contourna le piano par la droite et jeta un regard: personne. L'instrument avait-il le pouvoir de jouer tout seul? De plus en plus intrigué, il retourna derrière le piano en entreprit de regarder à l'intérieur…

THHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! (À titre informatif : ceci est une note aiguë d'un piano).

OUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG! (A titre informatif : ceci est un cri d'adolescent)

Remus, qui avait la tête à l'intérieur du piano, fut projeté sur le mur. Sonné, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, il se releva tant bien que mal.

Assise sur le banc du piano, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains stoppa à nouveau sa mélodie. Avait-elle encore rêvé ou il y avait bien eu un bruit – un cri – cette fois? Elle contourna le piano par la gauche, pour s'en assurer.

Remus fit de même à son tour, par la droite.

Tous deux en arrivèrent à la même conclusion : toujours personne. Ce piano était hanté : pour l'un, il jouait tout seul, pour l'autre, il poussait des hurlements.

« École de demeurés! » songea Remus en quittant la salle.

0o0o0o0

James mâchouillait ses céréales, l'air absent. Ça avait un goût de carton, ce truc. Peu lui importait.

Depuis la veille, d'étonnantes images s'étaient déterrées de son esprit et s'amusaient à le tourmenter. James avait passé la nuit à faire des rêves décousus, constitués de bribes de souvenirs dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence jusqu'alors.

S'était-il souvenu, avant cette nuit, de la première fois où il avait vu Lily Evans?

C'était dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient onze ans, c'était leur premier voyage à bord. La jeune fille était venue s'asseoir dans son compartiment avec ce déjà graisseux Snivellus. James n'avait pas fait attention à elle, et inversement.

La première fois où il lui avait parlé, ça, il s'en souvenait. C'était en cours de potion, elle l'avait snobé au sujet d'un philtre et il l'avait enfermée dans les cachots sans remords. Il l'avait trouvée tellement peste, elle l'avait haï depuis ce jour.

Elle avait glissé dans les escaliers, une fois, en deuxième année. C'était lui qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse avant qu'elle ne se casse le cou. Elle ne l'avait jamais remercié.

La première fois où elle avait cessé de se faire des nattes. Pourquoi diable avait-il remarqué ce détail sans importance? Tant pis… c'était au début du mois de décembre, en deuxième année. Elle était assise juste en face de lui, en métamorphose, et il avait regardé un moment le soleil jouer dans les longs cheveux roux foncés, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules…

Le premier sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Il venait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ils avaient gagné leur premier match.

Un soir, dans la salle commune, elle avait reçu un hibou qui ne lui avait pas plu. Elle avait jeté le parchemin au feu et s'était rapidement enfuie dans son dortoir.

Sara et elle avaient eu une retenue pour s'être engueulées durant un cours, en quatrième année. Elles avaient lavé les armures du deuxième étage en compagnie de Sirius et lui. Lily s'était accroupie un moment devant James, il avait aperçu ce qui semblait être un début de décolleté…

Elle relevait souvent le bas de ses robes pour plonger ses jambes dans le lac, à l'arrivée du beau temps.

Elle s'était déjà vernis les ongles d'orteils dans la salle commune. « Couleur 'Rose des champs' » avait-elle dit à sa meilleure amie.

Il lui avait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui, l'an dernier. Juste comme ça, pour fanfaronner. Après ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, il n'avait plus jamais osé. _Tu me fais vomir!_

Quand Remus s'était-il mis à s'intéresser à elle? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, James n'avait jamais été très chaud à cette idée. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Il y avait eu cette fête, après la victoire d'un match, ce septembre. Sara était venue le trouver, les yeux pétillants, pour lui dire à quel point il était blablabla et qu'elle le trouvait si blablabla. Parce qu'il était grisé par l'alcool et la victoire, parce qu'il était flatté, parce qu'elle était mignonne et parce que ses copains, goguenards, se trouvaient tout près, il l'avait embrassée. Et c'était l'expression de Lily dont il se souvenait, davantage que celle de Sara. Elle était derrière eux et elle avait plongé, l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux mécontents dans ceux déboussolés de James.

Ses yeux. Ses prunelles vertes qui ne le quittaient plus, qui restaient là, comme un point lumineux dans un coin de son esprit.

Et merde, c'était agaçant. Des minutes comme ça, des secondes dans sa vie et dans la sienne, il y en avait eu des tas. Pourquoi son esprit avait-il retenu celles-là? Pourquoi les repassait-il en boucle? James ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ça l'agaçait encore plus.

Comme Sirius avait raison! Les filles, ça n'apportait que des emmerdes!

0o0o0o0

-T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE!

-TOI DE MÊME, BLONDASSE!

-C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI CHERCHÉ À NOUS ENFERMER DANS CE PIÈGE À RAT!

Adorabelle et Alma s'engueulaient copieusement, en cette tendre matinée, quelque part dans la huitième tour.

-J'AI PAS _cherché_ À NOUS ENFERMER! s'outragea Alma.

-C'EST POURTANT CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ! ET J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR COMMENT!

Là, Alma sembla mal.

-Bon, OK! finit-elle par capituler. J'ai cherché à _t'_enfermer. (Elle appuya fortement sur le t).

-Super, soupira Adorabelle.

C'était une salle gigantesque, occupée par un labyrinthe géant. Le labyrinthe étant par ailleurs lui-même occupé par un tas de pièges à nigauds : des balles de baseball qui volaient de partout et à toute allure, des animaux sauvages et méchants, des trous énormes dans le sol, etc.

Une heure plus tôt, Alma avait intercepté Adorabelle à la salle de bain, paniquée, en affirmant que quelqu'un s'était évanoui dans la huitième tour et qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce château pour lui porter secours. Vu l'heure matinale, Adorabelle avait cru à cette fable et avait suivi Alma dans les tréfonds du château.

« Je croyais que les deux premiers étages de cette tour étaient interdits d'accès et…bloqués? avait-elle dit, suspicieuse, sur les lieux.

-Fariboles, avait répondu Alma avant de déverrouiller les portes à l'aide d'un mot de passe prononcé dans une autre langue. C'est seulement pour éviter que vous, les intrus, ne veniez fouiner partout. »

Elle avait poussé Adorabelle à l'intérieur ensuite, l'air triomphante. Mais cet air avait disparu rapidement de son visage lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur elle aussi.

« Verrouillée de l'extérieur! » s'était-elle exclamée, totalement affolée.

-Et quel était le but recherché en m'enfermant ici? demanda Adorabelle avec froideur.

-Me…euh…débarrasser de toi…

Adorabelle brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge d'Alma.

-Complètement cinglée, c'est bien ce que je disais! cria-t-elle. Tu comptais réellement me laisser crever ici?

-Mais non, dit Alma d'un ton las, en dégainant lentement sa baguette. Tu t'en serais sortie avec quelques cicatrices et une bonne frousse, Dorcas vient ici un soir sur deux, elle t'aurait aidée…

-Quelques cicatrices et une bonne frousse? répéta Adorabelle en plissa les yeux. Et quel intérêt?

-Sirius Black! cracha finalement Alma, sa baguette en main. C'est lui l'intérêt!

-Sirius Black?

Adorabelle fut si étonnée par la réponse qu'elle en rabaissa sa baguette.

-Je comprends pas…

-Oh, joue pas à ça, hein! s'énerva Alma en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur la gorge d'Adorabelle. Je vous ai vus ensemble hier!

-Et alors? fit Adorabelle en secouant la tête.

-Je ne te laisserai pas marcher dans mes plates-bandes! Il est à moi!

À la grande surprise d'Alma, Adorabelle éclata de rire. Ce fut au tour de la brunette de rabaisser sa baguette.

-Tout ça est totalement ridicule! dit Adorabelle. On ne faisait que _parler_. Sirius Black est doté d'une bouche et d'un sens de la communication, il a le droit de s'en servir! Je ne marche dans les plates-bandes de personne!

-Tu étais une menace! se défendit Alma.

-Je ne veux pas de lui et il ne veut pas de moi! protesta Adorabelle.

-Il t'a appelée Bella!

-Oh, je t'en prie! soupira Adorabelle. C'est n'importe quoi…

Est-ce qu'Alma se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation? Toujours est-il qu'elle rengaina sa baguette et que ce fut la fin des hostilités.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Adorabelle.

-On pourrait parler. Ça te dirait de te servir de ta bouche et de ton sens de la communication?

-Ha. Ha. Morte de rire.

0o0o0o0

-OK, dit Sirius à Peter. Je me poste ici, à l'entrée de ce couloir, et je roule une pelle à la première fille qui se présente. Tu vas bien voir que je ne suis pas gay!

-C'est trop facile, dit Peter d'un petit ton suffisant. L'entente était que tu te fasses une _copine_!

-Deux Gallions qu'elle voudra être ma copine après ça! dit Sirius en tendant la main.

-Je te crois sur parole, grimaça Peter en ignorant la main.

0o0o0o0

-Alma? fit une voix étonnée.

-Dorcas! Alléluia, nous sommes sauvées!

La fille aux cheveux châtains venait de faire irruption dans l'aile du labyrinthe où patientaient justement Adorabelle et Alma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? dit Dorcas qui n'avait pas l'air aussi contente de voir les deux filles. Alma, c'est une fille de _Poudlard_ que tu as emmenée ici?!

-Je t'expliquerai, marmonna Alma. En attendant, tu peux me dire comment on sort d'ici?

-À condition que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds, stupide! se fâcha Dorcas. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, et _elle_ encore moins! ajouta-t-elle en pointant un index mécontent sur Adorabelle.

-Je sais, je sais…

-Non tu sais pas! Sinon, tu serais pas là!

Alma déglutit.

-Espèce de crétine demeurée! poursuivit Dorcas. Imagine que vous ayez tout déréglé? Ça pourrait mettre la vie de Barbara et de l'intrus en danger!! Tu es vraiment inconsciente, ma parole!

Alma sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, bien qu'elle soit plus grande que Dorcas. Cette dernière, malgré sa petite taille et son visage juvénile, faisait particulièrement peur lorsqu'elle était énervée. Adorabelle préféra ne pas se faire remarquer et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Aller, suivez-moi! grogna Dorcas.

-Merci, Dorcas, vraiment je…

-Ta gueule! l'interrompit Dorcas. Je ne veux rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche de sotte pustuleuse!

-ok…

0o0o0o0

-Sirius?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux?

-Ya personne sur ce couloir.

-J'avais remarqué, figure-toi! J'ai des yeux dans la figure! Oooh!

-On pourrait aller ailleurs? Parce que je commence à avoir faim là…

-Tais-toi! J'entends des voix…ouais, ça provient de la tour huit…

…

-Des voix _féminines_!

-Alors c'est vrai, tu vas fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de la première fille qui se pointe?

-C'est drôlement moins élégant quand c'est toi qui le dis, mais oui, Queudver, c'est ce que je vais faire. Observe et prends des notes.

-Pourquoi?

-Un jour, yaura peut-être une mocheté qui consentira à t'embrasser, et ce jour-là, t'auras besoin de mes conseils de maîtres.

Sirius sortit un mini brumisateur de sa poche et en vaporisa un coup dans sa bouche. « A nous deux ma belle! » pensa-t-il. « Merlin…j'_espère_ qu'elle sera belle. »

0o0o0o0

-Dorcas a vraiment un caractère de cochon, ronchonna Alma en marchant derrière Adorabelle. C'est une chance qu'elle nous ait pas accompagnées plus loin, je crois pas que je l'aurais supportée!

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je crois pas qu'elle soit capable de te supporter non plus! dit Adorabelle. Ça mène où, ce couloir? Et pourquoi on marche trois kilomètres comme ça?

-Continue devant, ça se rend à la septième tour. Et les wagonnets sont pas fonctionnels avant 8h30 alors faut marcher!

-Yahoo, dit Adorabelle sans enthousiasme.

-On y arrive.

-Passe devant, dit Adorabelle avant de s'accroupir. Mon lacet s'est défait!

-OK. Euh…dis…

-Hum?

-Pour ce que j'avais prévu en t'emmenant…euh…

-On oublie, dit Adorabelle. Si tu promets de ne jamais retenter un truc du genre!

-Évidemment! dit Alma en roulant les yeux. Bon… à un de ces jours.

-Ouais…c'est ça.

Elles se quittèrent là. Adorabelle refit soigneusement les boucles de ses chaussures et reprit sa marche.

Une vision qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement jamais à avoir à ce moment-là s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir de la septième tour.

Sirius Black embrassait Alma à pleine bouche, devant le regard ébahi d'un petit grassouillet. Adorabelle sentit une désagréable sensation semblable à une crampe, quelque part dans sa cage thoracique, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène sans bouger. Lorsque Sirius se détacha d'une Alma pantelante et extatique, son regard se posa sur Adorabelle et son visage s'allongea.

-Bella…, dit-il, désorienté. Tu étais là…

Le nom la fit tiquer, autant que Peter Pettigrow. Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Pas assez, cependant, pour ne pas entendre Peter dire :

-Bella?! Comme ta cousine Bellatrix?

Adorabelle était à plusieurs mètres lorsque Sirius la héla.

-Hey! dit-il. Euh…désormais, ton nom sera Dora, OK?

-NON! cria Adorabelle avec une brusquerie qui l'étonna elle-même. Désormais, pour toi, ce sera Miss Beauregard!

Sirius resta longuement planté là, l'air vague et incertain, après sa disparition. Jusqu'à ce que le raclement de gorge de Peter lui rappelle ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Euh…oui…euh…Alma? dit-il en se tournant vers les yeux toujours extatiques de la jeune fille.

Il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ces mots un jour, il n'aurait jamais cru le faire devant celle-là et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui coûtait autant.

-Tu veux bien être…ma copine?

* * *

_Moins de flafla dans le prochain, on en saura plus sur les habitantes de Gouzbomp! A la prochaine, donc!_


	11. Les pieds dans l'eau vaseuse

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire malgré les voyages, les vacances, le soleil et autres plaisirs! Je me suis bien amusée à rédiger sur chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bisous.

* * *

****

**11  
****Les pieds dans l'eau vaseuse**

Ce soir-là, au Gouzresto…

-…j'opterais pour un mariage intime et traditionnel, dehors, sur une île, tout juste après la conception de notre premier enfant parce que évidemment on ne pourra pas se retenir jusque là hein chéri, hihi, et puis pour le chalet j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait l'acheter après la naissance de notre troisième bébé, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, en tout cas moi je suis d'avis que ce serait financièrement plus pratique, sinon je…

-Les gars! dit Sirius d'une voix rauque en se tournant vers ses amis. Pitié! Sauvez-moi!

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-…et j'ose espérer que tu n'aimes pas trop les animaux domestiques, poursuivit Alma qui n'avait rien entendu, parce que moi je suis allergique aux chiens, par contre je ne déteste pas l'idée d'un Krognagna aquatique, ce serait bien hein mon amour, ma tante Pomonette en a un et il est tout bonnement fantastique…

-T'as… entendu! hoqueta James entre deux éclats de rire, tandis que Peter suffoquait et que Remus, en larmes, tapait du poing sur la table. Tu as peut-être…une chance…de t'en sortir!

-Ah oui? fit Sirius avec espoir, alors qu'Alma continuait à soliloquer sur leur avenir.

-Ben…hahahahahaha…oui! Elle a dit…HAHAHAHAHAHA…qu'elle était …allergihihihihque aux chieeeeeeeens! explosa James.

-OUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! renchérirent les deux autres.

-…pour un p'tit gars tu préfères Dufritus, Pomolorugulus, Pitchtoadubus ou Henri? Sinon pour une fille j'insiste pour Fretillanou, mais si on en a une deuxième c'est promis je te laisserai choisir…

Peter en tomba de son siège, Remus et James arrêtèrent momentanément de respirer. Leurs visages prirent une teinte bleutée, puis…

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Lorsque Alma en fut à décrire leur première relation sexuelle et que James, Peter et Remus agonisèrent pratiquement, roulés sous la table, l'instinct de survie de Sirius reprit le dessus. Il piqua un sprint hors de la salle à manger et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut embarré à double tour dans sa chambre.

-Interdit de courir dans les couloirs! lui reprocha vertement son prétentieux préfet voisin de couchette.

-Ta gueule.

0o0o0o0

Dans la semaine qui suivit, une drôle de frénésie sembla s'emparer des filles de Gouzbomp. Elles n'occupaient qu'un cinquantième de la population totale de l'école, mais pourtant, elles étaient partout. Le fait qu'une des leurs se soit fait un copain parmi les nouveaux arrivants semblait leur donner une énergie inépuisable.

Alma paradait dans le château, la tête haute, telle une reine victorieuse que ses comparses regardaient avec envie. En vérité, elle ignorait que si Sirius avait tenu aussi longtemps, c'était parce que ses meilleurs amis avaient parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas un mois… Il avait alors inexplicablement ressenti le désir de leur faire perdre tout leur argent…

Un bon matin, alors qu'il faisait un gargantuesque détour pour éviter sa « petite amie », Sirius fut témoin d'une scène étrange. Au détour d'un couloir, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il crut apercevoir Alma, mais il s'agissait en fait de la fille avec qui Sara Williams s'était battue. Cette fille était penchée sur une jeune première année et lui débitait un chapelet d'insultes particulièrement méchantes. Sirius s'apprêtait à intervenir en voyant la fillette éclater en sanglots, mais sa grande stupéfaction, la Gouz-folle-furieuse eut un grand sourire et tira un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle épongea les larmes de sa victime avant de lui tapoter gentiment la tête et de repartir en gambadant.

-Tiens, fit Remus d'un ton intrigué lorsque Sirius lui raconta l'épisode, c'est drôle ça. J'ai vu quelque chose de semblable tout à l'heure!

-Sans blague?

-Ouais. Cette fille, Pétancouche, elle a flanqué un sacré coup de poing à un première année. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, elle tendait un mouchoir au garçon puis elle repartait sans dire un mot. Vraiment bizarre…

-Elles sont maso tu crois? demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

-Je ne sais p…OUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de s'informer de cette soudaine crise d'hilarité. Remus imaginait sans doute un Sirius ligoté et une Alma armée d'un fouet. Secoué de violents frissons de dégoût, Sirius laissa son ami à ses esclaffements et se rendit en métamorphose en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien.

Remus riait toujours en arrivant à son cours de runes. Cette histoire avec Sirius et cette fanatique d'Alma était tout simplement désopilante! Réprimant son fou rire pour se concentrer sur la leçon du jour, Remus tâcha de ne plus trop penser à Alma. Ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile. Le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé après les dix minutes suivants le début du cours et c'était le chaos total dans la classe. Les élèves parlaient et riaient fort, certains pratiquaient même des sortilèges nouvellement acquis. Seul Remus, qui n'avait pas d'ami dans ce cours, avait ouvert son manuel au chapitre qu'ils devaient travailler ce jour-là. Il fut aussi le seul à remarquer la fille qui s'introduisit par la porte entrouverte et qui n'était pourtant pas inscrite au cours. Avec un hoquet de surprise, il reconnut la fille aux cheveux châtains qui l'avait engueulé à propos de son steak.

-Salut, dit-elle platement en s'asseyant à la seule place libre – celle à côté de lui, bien sûr.

-'lut, répondit froidement Remus.

Elle l'avait humilié devant tous ses amis, quand même!

Nullement choquée de cet accueil non chaleureux, la fille se pencha vers lui et jeta un regard à son manuel.

-C'est quoi, ce cours? demanda-t-elle.

-Runes…, dit Remus, intrigué.

Que faisait-elle dans cette classe si elle ignorait le cours qui devait s'y donner? La fille sembla s'amuser de son questionnement muet.

-J'avais envie d'apprendre quelque chose de plus intéressant, aujourd'hui! dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que sont les runes, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que « comment devenir une bonne ménagère »!

-Vous avez des cours de « comment devenir une bonne ménagère »? fit Remus, ahuri.

La fille se rendit sûrement compte qu'elle en avait trop dit et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Le professeur Ploutch fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

Ploutch était le professeur le plus étourdissant que Remus eut jamais connu. Doté d'une voix haut perchée, parlant d'un débit rapide et habité par une passion hors du commun, le vieil homme était souvent soupçonné de continuer ses cours jusque dans son sommeil. Dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la classe, il se lançait dans un long monologue qui ne devait jamais s'achever et semblait oublier ce qui se passait autour de lui. Plusieurs élèves en profitaient pour s'occuper à autre chose, mais l'homme était si passionné qu'il en devenait intéressant, et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter avec intérêt et attention.

Plongé dans le discours du professeur Ploutch et s'appliquant à prendre des notes malgré la rapidité des informations qui défilaient, Remus oublia complètement la présence de l'inconnue à côté de lui. Il ne s'en souvint qu'à la fin du cours, lorsqu'elle se leva en même temps que lui.

-Ouah! fit-elle en sortant de la classe à ses côtés. C'était passionnant!

Remus roula les yeux. Il ne supportait pas les sarcasmes. La plupart des filles se servaient de cette heure de cours pour retoucher leur maquillage ou écrire des lettres à leur petit copain.

-Tu ne me crois pas? dit la fille à qui son expression n'avait pas échappé. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant.

-Vraiment? fit Remus, surpris.

-Oh! Et puis va te faire voir, hein! s'offusqua la fille. Je suppose que pour toi, il est inconcevable qu'une fille soit autre chose qu'une nunuche préoccupée par son apparence!

Remus rougit. Non, quand même, il ne pensait pas ça de _toutes_ les filles…

-Pff! Pauvre crétin, fit la fille, écoeurée, avant de s'éloigner.

Remus se sentit soudainement minable. Puis il se remémora l'épisode du steak, et ce sentiment s'envola aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce qu'elle pensait qu'il pensait d'elle?

0o0o0o0

Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber au cours de l'avant-midi. Au repas du midi, alors qu'Alma réclamait sa ration de bisous, que Barbara sollicitait un entretien privé, que Sara voulait se faire câliner et que Peter menaçait de se suicider si une fille ne venait pas s'en prendre à lui aussi, James éprouva un soudain besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je viens avec toi! dit Sara en se levant.

-Non, dit James. Enfin, je veux dire – il avait vu le regard désappointé de sa copine – je ne me sens pas très bien, je préfèrerais être seul.

-OK, dit Sara en se rasseyant – mais James vit bien que ce n'était pas OK du tout. Bah…

Il se dirigea calmement vers la sortie et faillit bien être percuté par Adorabelle Beauregard qui fonçait dans la même direction, l'air furieuse, avec un parchemin froissé dans son poing.

-Hey, doucement! dit-il.

-Pardon, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Dehors, James glissa les mains dans ses poches et ferma les yeux. Il se délecta un instant de la fraîcheur des flocons sur son visage et eut envie de les sentir sur sa langue, comme quand il était petit. Se sentant un peu stupide et réalisant qu'il s'en fichait, il ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue. Les flocons tombaient partout – sur son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses narines… –, sauf sur sa langue.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, résigné, et se figea aussitôt. Lily Evans était là, à un mètre de l'endroit où il se tenait, et dans la même position que lui. En une seconde, l'image s'imprima dans son esprit – la blancheur des flocons se découpant sur son chapeau noir, ses cheveux roux et humides qui collaient sur son écharpe et sa cape, le millimètre de peau blanche entre sa manche et sa poche… La seconde suivante, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea aussi.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à se regarder, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le haut, la bouche ouverte et la langue tirée. Puis ils se défigèrent simultanément et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça ne fonctionne jamais, hein? lança James.

-Ah si! s'écria fièrement Lily. J'en ai attrapé un, moi!

-Injustice!

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait, James recevait une boule de neige en plein visage.

-Ça c'était méchant, Evans! dit-il en crachant des flocons.

Lily riait trop pour songer à avoir l'air coupable.

-Oui, tu es méchante, au fond! dit James. Et je crois bien que je vais me venger!

-Non! couina Lily avant de se mettre à courir.

James était plus rapide qu'elle. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui aplatit une boule de neige sur la tête. Les flocons glissèrent sur ses cheveux et allèrent se nicher dans son cou.

-IIIIIIIHHHH! C'est froid! cria Lily.

Elle fit une boule de neige que James reçut durement sur le nez.

-OUCH!

-Quoi? s'alarma Lily.

-Il y avait de la glace à l'intérieur, je crois! dit James en portant sa main à son nez.

Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang.

-Oh Merlin! s'écria Lily en accourant vers lui. Oh James je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès j'te jure…

-J'espère bien, quand même…

-Je…je vais arranger ça!

Lily brandit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'une main tremblotante. Il y eut un « crac » inquiétant et le nez de James se mit à saigner doublement.

-Oh non! s'épouvanta Lily. Ce que je peux faire quand je suis stressée! Attends, je vais…

-Non! dit James en se pinçant les narines. Ne touche à rien. Je suis sûr que Mme Pomfresh pourra facilement réparer ça…

-Je viens avec toi! dit Lily d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

-Oh, tu sais, pour autant que tu n'essaies pas de me tuer en chemin…

-Oooooh, follement amusant.

0o0o0o0

L'infirmière n'eut effectivement aucune difficulté à remettre le nez de James en place et en état. Lily et James arrivèrent pile à l'heure en potions.

-Bonne chance, vieux! dit Sirius en pinçant les lèvres pour garder son sérieux.

-Pour quoi? demanda James.

-Eh bien, intervint Remus, quand tu dis à ta copine que tu veux être seul, assure-toi de ne pas être vu en plein divertissement avec une autre fille…

-Surtout s'il s'agit de sa meilleure amie, ajouta Peter.

-Oh non…

-Et si! dirent Sirius, Remus et Peter en même temps. Elle vous a vus!

-Je suis _mort_! geignit James.

-Mais non…mrfffr….

-Mrffrfrf…

-OUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Silence, s'il vous plait! dit le professeur Slughorn.

James vit avec horreur Sara changer de table lorsque Lily tenta de s'installer à ses côtés. Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde! Alors là il était trop dans la… merdemerdemerdemerde.

-J'ai un scoop qui devrait te ramener le sourire, dit alors Peter.

Remus secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment, alors que Sirius se renfrognait.

-Quoi? dit James, maussade.

Le truc avec Alma commençait à être moins drôle, après une semaine.

-Sirius va faire la cuisine pour toute l'école, cette semaine! annonça fièrement Peter.

-Comme un elfe! ricana Remus.

-Hein? fit James. Comment ça?

-J'étais dans un couloir peu fréquenté, faisant un détour pour me sauver de…pour me rendre plus rapidement en classe! dit Sirius d'un ton morne.

Il ne voulait pas admettre devant Peter qu'il évitait sa « copine » comme la peste!

-Et je suis tombé sur Dumbledore, continua-t-il. Il avait l'air passablement énervé – il est étrange depuis qu'on est dans ce château, non? Enfin bref, il m'a baragouiné un truc au sujet des corvées de l'école qu'on allait devoir partager, j'ai pas trop compris, et au final il m'a demandé – imposé – de m'occuper de la cuisine avec « d'autres camarades qui seront choisis par les professeurs ». Évidemment, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de ces « camarades » et franchement, je vous suggère de jeûner pour les sept prochains jours parce que je n'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie.

-Ça te fait pas marrer? s'étonna Peter en regardant l'air morose de James.

-Hein? fit James, qui venait de croiser le regard paniqué de Lily.

-Oublie ça, railla Sirius. Notre petit pote sentimental a d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, avec son insupportable copine!

-Tu peux bien parler! répliqua James. S'il y en a un ici qui a une copine insupportable, c'est bien toi!

Sirius blêmit. Bon sang, c'était vrai, il avait une…copine. Beurk. C'était affreusement moins marrant que ce que les autres en disaient!

Les quatre amis se perdirent dans la concoction d'une potion malodorante pour le reste du cours.

0o0o0o0

Sirius fut autorisé à quitter plus tôt le cours de sortilèges pour aller préparer le repas du soir. Il gagna les cuisines d'un pas traînant, en pestant contre son directeur barbu et ses idées farfelues.

-Salut! dit une fille de Gouzbomp lorsqu'il pénétra au royaume de la cuisson. Moi c'est Pam! Je vois que tu as l'air aussi enchanté que moi à l'idée de faire de la popote pour un millier – oui, tu peux insérer l'ironie ici! Alors voilà, la règle c'est qu'il faut porter ce filet sur nos cheveux et ce tablier sur nos vêtements – pas la peine de grimacer, je sais que c'est laid, ça fait six ans que j'en porte à tous les mois. Et t'avise pas de déroger au règlement, si Tia-Dalma passe et qu'elle t'attrape, tu es encore plus cuit que ces endives! Bon, on est déjà trois pour la viande, deux pour la sauce, deux pour les pâtes et trois pour les desserts! T'as qu'à aller rejoindre la fille qui s'occupe des légumes. Ah, au fait, félicitations pour le mariage! Alma est folle de joie.

Sirius s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Pam s'éloigna et renversa un pichet d'eau glacée en chemin. « Oups! »

En grognant, Sirius enfila le tablier – fleuri –, puis fit entrer tant bien que mal ses mèches brunes dans le filet à cheveux. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'allure qu'il devait avoir dans cet accoutrement. _Jamais_ ses amis ne devaient le voir dans cet état!

-Ouh, wow! fit une voix goguenarde derrière lui.

Sirius s'étrangla à nouveau. Adorabelle le regardait avec un drôle de sourire en coin, tout en tranchant des légumes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait vêtu d'un tissu à fleurs. Son teint prit justement la couleur d'une pivoine.

-Quoi? fit-il d'un air qu'il voulut désinvolte.

-Rien, répondit Adorabelle en reportant son attention sur ses légumes.

Ignorant son stupide sourire en coin, Sirius s'empara d'une poignée de carottes et se mit à les couper en rondelles.

-Tu dois les éplucher d'abord, lui dit Adorabelle.

-Les quoi?

-Enlever la pelure. Comme ça.

Elle prit sa baguette et fit un mouvement précis sur la longueur du légume. La pelure se détacha comme une peau sèche.

-Tu as une nouvelle baguette? demanda alors Sirius.

-Hein?

-Ta baguette. Tu l'avais perdue lors de l'inondation, non?

-Ah. Oui. Je m'en suis procuré une autre durant les « vacances ».

-Oh. Et pourquoi tu t'es coltinée aussi la cuisine, cette semaine?

-J'y suis pour tout un mois! geignit Adorabelle. Tu te souviens, McGonagall m'avait gentiment promis un beau châtiment pour ma désobéissance lors de l'évacuation!

-Ah oui. Je compatis…

Sirius découvrit qu'éplucher des carottes était ce qu'il avait fait de plus ennuyant dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à découper des céleris. Il s'adonna tout de même à l'ingrate besogne sans mot dire (ou maudire). Le silence était entrecoupé parfois de conseils d'Adorabelle, souvent de « Oups! » lancés par Pam.

-Cette fille est une vraie gaffe ambulante, commenta Adorabelle. Juste avant que tu arrives, elle a cassé trois assiettes, deux verres et a renversé un plat entier de sauce tomate.

-Pas cool.

-Hum.

La honte eut son apogée lorsque vint le temps de peler les oignons. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Sirius se mit à chialer. Vêtu d'un tablier fleuri et d'un filet à cheveux, ce devait être d'une virilité à tout casser!

-Tu as oublié de te jeter le sort bouclier! dit Adorabelle.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Ben, les oignons ça fait pleurer, tout le monde sait ça!

-Ah. Bien sûr. Absolument.

« Gros crétin! » songea-t-il.

En tranchant des champignons, Sirius remarqua que sa « camarade » semblait préoccupée. À certains moments, son visage se renfrognait et elle poussait des soupirs agacés.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Hein? Euh. Oui… Pourquoi?

-La tête que tu faisais. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je t'ai vue quitté le resto à toute allure, ce midi.

Adorabelle resta concentrée sur ses brocolis, sans répondre.

-Ma mère, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Parfois elle est tellement…!

Elle ne rajouta rien.

-Ma mère aussi était tellement, dit Sirius. Je ne sais pas si elle était du même niveau de tellement que la tienne, mais elle était vraiment _très_ tellement!

Adorabelle sourit.

-Tu parles d'elle au passé, remarqua-t-elle. Elle est décédée?

-Non, enfin… pour moi, c'est tout comme. C'est une longue histoire, tout ça.

Adorabelle acquiesça.

-Ça va, avec Alma? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en épluchant des pois.

Sirius s'étouffa avec le morceau de carotte qu'il était en train de manger.

-..kof..kof..Ouais! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Vous êtes un couple épanoui, et tout ça?

Sirius déguisa son fou rire en quinte de toux.

-Absolument, dit-il.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais…tu ne trouves pas que vous êtes un peu jeunes pour vous marier?

Là, Sirius s'esclaffa franchement.

-Tout à fait, déclara-t-il. Mais tu sais, quand on est amoureux…

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il y a de ces sujets sur lesquels on ne peut pas plaisanter…

Adorabelle ne le remarqua pas.

-Ouais…, dit-elle rêveusement. Ça doit être bien.

-Quoi donc?

-Être amoureux.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et jeta ses légumes dans la poêle à frire.

* * *

_Ah...cette chose compliquée qu'est l'amour!!_


	12. L'eau à la bouche

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Bonjour! Je dois avant tout vous présenter mes excuses pour n'avoir pas (encore) fait tous mes reply… il y a plein de raisons louables comme l'école, les devoirs, le boulot et une dizaine de personnes de mon entourage qui viennent d'atteindre la majorité et qui réquisitionnent mes soirées… mais en fait la vérité c'est que j'ai la flemme! Désolée! Au moins, je suis honnête!

Mais je vous remercie VRAIMENT pour les reviews, le dernier chapitre a encore atteint un record pour moi:-D Youpi!

INFO-PUB : Mon amie **Floriane** a écrit une fic super, style « horror/angst », qu'elle m'a demandé de poster sous mon pseudo puisqu'elle ne comprend rien à ce site! Aller voir dans mon profil, ça s'appelle Les damnés. C'est vraiment génial!

Bon! J'imagine que vous vous fichez bien de mon déblatérage et que la plupart d'entre vous ne le liront même pas:-P Alors voici sans plus tarder… LA SUITE!

* * *

**12  
L'eau à la bouche**

-Liz Varnishke.

-Trop timide.

-Samantha Warrens.

-Trop chiante.

-Desdémone Wilde!

-Un peu laide, quand même…

-Bette Richardson?

-Franchement Queudver, je veux bien admettre que tu sois désespéré, mais c'est vraiment à ce point-là?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, je mérite mieux…

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais bon…

Après plusieurs essais infructueux…

-Euh… Marianne Lowell? Elle est bien, celle-là.

-Si on oublie le fait que Cornedrue l'aie plaquée trois minutes après le début de leur relation parce qu'elle avait une haleine de chacal, oui, elle est très bien, Lowell.

-Eh! protesta James. J'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait une haleine de chacal.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-D'abord, ce serait une insulte aux chacals, acheva James.

Peter eut une moue dégoûtée.

-Ah! J'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-il après un moment. Adorabelle Beauregard!

Silence.

-Alors c'est décidé! jubila-t-il. Le Peterminator passe à l'attaque dès ce soir!

-HORS DE QUESTION!!!!!!!!

James sursauta et replaça ses lunettes qui étaient tombées de travers sur son nez, alors que Peter poussait un cri aigu en portant sa main à son cœur.

-Ça va pas?!? Nous hurler comme ça dans les oreilles! s'emporta James.

-Et pis qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves encore, à celle-là? bougonna Peter, après avoir repris un rythme de respiration normal.

-Rien du tout! grimaça Sirius. Justement!

-Justement quoi?

-Elle est trop bien pour toi!

-Sirius! dit durement James.

-Quoi? fit Sirius en écartant les bras. Elle va le rembarrer en moins d'une minute!

-Pas si tu m'aides, dit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est-à-dire? dit Sirius avec méfiance.

-Ben, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, non? Tu n'as qu'à me conseiller sur la façon de m'y prendre avec elle!

-Rêve toujours! ricana Sirius. Et donne-moi une seule raison valable de faire une chose pareille?

-Je suis un de tes meilleurs copains.

-Ah bon?

-Sirius! soupira James, excédé.

-Beauregard est la fille de mes rêves! renchérit Peter.

-Comme toutes les autres, dit Sirius en roulant les yeux. Voyons!

-Je vais t'en donner une raison valable, moi, intervint alors James.

Sirius se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas le faire, dit calmement James.

-Ha! fit Peter, victorieux. C'est vrai, ça! Pourquoi tu ne m'arrangerais pas le coup avec Beauregard? Elle n'est ni timide, ni chiante, ni laide, ni oralement nauséabonde! Et en plus, elle est célibataire! Et tu la connais bien!

-Je… Tu… Ta gueule.

Sirius se cala sur le sofa, la mine renfrognée. James semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Alors? insista Peter.

-Ta gueule j'ai dit! J'embarque pas dans tes plans foireux!

-Steuplaaaaaaaaaai! implora Peter en joignant les mains sous son menton. T'as promis de m'obtenir un rancard avec une jolie poulette!

-Seulement si je ne me trouvais pas de copine après une semaine! rectifia Sirius. Alma et moi vivons le parfait bonheur depuis sept jours je te signale!

-PFFFFFFFFFOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-???

-Désolé, hoqueta James. Je me suis laissé aller durant quelques secondes…

-J'ai une copine, dit Sirius qui avait l'air vexé. Notre entente est respectée. Dans un mois, vous videz tous vos poches et toi, le rongeur, tu cires mes bottes pendant une semaine!

Après quoi il croisa les bras et ne prononça plus un mot. Fallait pas l'énerver comme ça! Non mais oh!

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir ou quoi? bougonna James après quelques minutes, en jetant un œil à sa montre. Lunard est _encore_ en retard!

-Barbara doit sans doute le retenir, dit Sirius, encore un peu énervé.

-Vous croyez que Remus accepterait de m'arranger le coup avec Barbara? demanda alors Peter avec avidité.

-Elle est lesbienne, lui rappela James.

-Ça pourrait marcher, alors.

-Sirius.

-OK, je lui fiche la paix…

Les trois amis se turent un instant, affalés sur un confortable sofa du salon principal. Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre tous les quatre pour la récréation, avant leur cours suivant, et Remus se faisait attendre.

-Ah, le voilà! s'exclama James.

-IMBÉCILEPIMBECHEDEBILECONNASSECOMMENTOSESTUTAGUEULE…

-Euh… on vous dérange? fit Sirius.

Remus et une jeune fille petite et frêle, aux cheveux châtains, stoppèrent net leurs vociférations devant les trois maraudeurs ahuris.

-Bon, Meadowes, tu dégages! dit alors Remus à la fille.

-C'est toi l'intrus dans ce château, je te signale! rétorqua-t-elle. Alors c'est à toi de faire du vent, abruti!

-Arg, tu m'énerves!

-Et toi tu m'enchantes, peut-être?

-Non mais je peux t'ensorceler si tu veux, dit Remus en sortant sa baguette.

-Oh là, on se calme! s'écrièrent James et Sirius en bondissant du sofa.

Ils prirent Remus chacun par une épaule et le forcèrent à reculer.

-Non mais aller, qu'est-ce que tu attends? le provoqua la fille. Tu as peur de faire un gros bobo à la méchante fifille?

-Non Lunard! dit Sirius en lui bloquant le bras pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort. Laisse-la parler. Tu vas quand même pas t'emporter pour une fille de cet âge?

À la stupéfaction générale, Remus éclata de rire et les traits de la jeune fille se congestionnèrent de rage.

-Pour ta gouverne, monsieur le Grand Sage, j'ai seize ans, soit le même âge que toi! cracha-t-elle.

-Ah bon? s'étonna Peter. Tu ne les fais vraiment pas, félicitations!

Meadowes devint si rouge que James craignit qu'elle explose.

-Bon, ce fut sympathique et charmant, mais on nous attend ailleurs n'est-ce pas les gars? dit-il prudemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? demanda Peter, complètement désarçonné, alors que Sirius et James poussèrent littéralement Remus hors du salon.

Meadowes montra les dents lorsqu'il passa devant elle et Remus lui tira la langue. Sirius et James ne le relâchèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans l'ascenseur.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend? dit James, consterné. C'était quoi ces enfantillages?

-Et c'est qui, cette fille? demanda Peter.

-Elle s'appelle Dorcas Meadowes et elle fait chier, répondit Remus, grincheux.

-Mais encore?

-Elle s'infiltre dans tous mes cours d'option, c'est-à-dire Runes, Études des Moldus et Arithmancie!

-Et il est encore là pour en parler! dit Peter en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

-Elle a toujours son opinion sur tout et c'est une vraie tête de pioche! poursuivit Remus en ignorant le commentaire. Elle est convaincue d'avoir raison à tous les coups et elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot! Je déteste ce genre de personne! Elle m'éneeeeerve!

-Mais enfin, dit James, sidéré, tu allais lui _jeter un sort_! Toi! Notre doux et pacifiste Lunard!

-Elle m'énerve je te dis! Heureusement que c'est la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël, aujourd'hui, parce que j'aurais pas supporté d'endurer cette…cette _argggg_ un jour de plus!

-Tu exagères…, commença Sirius.

-Je vous fais pas assez comprendre à quel point elle est insupportable, plutôt! rectifia Remus d'un ton revêche.

Ses trois amis n'osèrent plus s'obstiner et le sujet fut clos.

-Alors ça y est, tu as fini ton calvaire aux cuisines? demanda James à Sirius pour faire diversion.

-Ah, ouais! s'exclama Sirius. J'en suis _enfin_ débarrassé depuis hier soir! C'était l'horreur totale je vous jure! Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi peu palpitant de toute ma vie! Heureusement que je suis naturellement doué, même si j'ai détesté l'expérience. Vous auriez dû voir Dora, elle en faisait pitié la pauvre, si je n'avais pas été là pour l'aider elle…

-Dora? l'interrompit James, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Ben oui, enfin, Beauregard quoi…

-Au fait, quand est-ce que tu m'arranges le coup avec elle? demanda Peter en s'accrochant à la manche de Sirius.

-Hum! Laisse-moi voir, dit pensivement Sirius en tirant un agenda de son sac.

Il se mit à en feuilleter frénétiquement les pages avant de lever la tête vers Peter et de dire, avec un air faussement désolé :

-Pas de chance mon vieux! Je n'ai pas le temps de même y songer avant le 23 avril 2035. Mais je note tout de suite!

Peter marmonna, effaré : « M-mais c'est dans soixante ans! », James explosa de rire et Remus haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « J'ai manqué un épisode, non? »

-Oh, Merlin! s'exclama soudain Sirius, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient au quatrième étage. Suis-je bête! J'ai laissé ma baguette au dortoir!

-Bravo! dit James en roulant les yeux. On a cinq minutes avant le prochain cours pour aller la chercher!

-Oh non, ne prenez pas un retard pour moi! dit Sirius en faisant la moue. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai.

-Ouais, OK, dit James en jetant un œil à sa montre. À tout à l'heure!

Sirius leur offrit un grand sourire innocent qui fit froncer les sourcils de son meilleur ami, puis soupira lorsque les portes se furent refermées. Il jeta lui aussi un œil à sa montre. Merde!

Au premier étage, il s'engouffra dans un wagon en direction de la première tour et injuria le véhicule, au cas où ça le ferait avancer plus vite. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais au moins son vocabulaire était prêt pour la prochaine fois où il croiserait Peter.

-Salut! dit-il en entrant dans les cuisines en coup de vent.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et revêtit le tablier fleuri.

-Sirius? fit Adorabelle, interloquée. Tu ne faisais pas ton dernier service hier soir?

-Si! confirma Sirius en combattant avec une mèche rebelle qui refusait d'entrer dans le filet à cheveux. Mais j'ai eu pitié de toi. Comment feras-tu sans l'aide du Grand Chef Black?

Adorabelle éclata d'un rire joyeux en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

-C'est vrai que tu es passé pro dans l'art culinaire, dit-elle en souriant. Je me demande bien où tu as puisé tous tes trucs?

-C'est inné, chuchota Sirius.

-Oh! fit Adorabelle, faussement impressionnée.

Une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux bleus; elle était charmante. En détaillant son visage, Sirius lui trouva cependant l'air fatiguée et amaigrie.

-Ça va toi? demanda-t-il. Tu as une petite mine…

-Oh, ça va, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle replongea ses mains dans la pâte à tarte.

-Tu es sûre? insista Sirius.

-Oui, dit-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules et sortit un cadavre de porc tout entier du réfrigérateur. Il jeta l'animal sur le grand comptoir et commença à l'épiler à l'aide de sa baguette.

-C'est encore ta mère? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Mais, alors qu'il s'appliquait à faire disparaître le système digestif du goret, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et dit : « Oui. » Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Et ton père? interrogea-t-il en remuant le contenu d'une casserole.

-Pff! fit Adorabelle en pétrissant toujours sa pâte. Il n'osera jamais la contredire. Il est tellement faible!

Sirius acquiesça à nouveau, compréhensif. Il se mit à hacher des tomates en dés et, après plusieurs minutes, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

-Euh…où sont les autres? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Ah ça, c'est toute une histoire! soupira Adorabelle. Deux jeunes ont voulu commencer un fight food, une fille de Gouzbomp complètement parano s'est évanouie de frayeur, une autre fille l'a escortée à l'infirmerie pendant qu'un mec de Poudlard emmenait les petits rebelles à la direction, puis…on devrait être huit, il y a une personne qui n'est toujours pas arrivée.

-Alors on est seuls, dit Sirius sans savoir pourquoi il se donnait la peine de préciser.

-Oui, dit Adorabelle en se demandant pourquoi il se donnait la peine de préciser.

Elle se mit à jouer avec la pâte à tarte, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je crois qu'elle est assez pétrie maintenant, intervint Sirius en rigolant.

-Oh, fit Adorabelle en rougissant. Oui, sans doute…

-Et tu as de la farine sur les joues, en plus!

De plus en plus rougissante, l'adolescente passa ses mains sur ses joues pour en chasser la farine, mais elle ne fit que l'étaler.

-Ça te donne un certain style, la taquina Sirius.

-Moque-toi! dit Adorabelle en feignant l'indignation. Et ne te donne surtout pas la peine de me prêter un mouchoir!

-C'est ingrat de ma part, excuse-moi! dit Sirius qui souriait pourtant toujours. Aller, approche.

Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche mais il ne sut jamais ce qu'il en advint par la suite, car l'instant d'après, Adorabelle et lui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. La jeune fille enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, délogeant du même coup le filet, et Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui (et c'est ici qu'on perd le mouchoir). Le baiser aurait pu durer indéfiniment si les portes n'avaient pas subitement claqué contre le mur des cuisines.

Leur étreinte se brisa aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée et la seconde suivante, Alma entrait dans la pièce comme une tornade.

-Excusez le retard! s'écria-t-elle. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon tour de faire la cuisine cette semaine et je…

Elle avisa Adorabelle et Sirius devant elle.

-Ah! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. C'est pas vrai?! Youpi! Je vais faire la cuisine avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde! Me regarde pas comme ça Dora – tu permets que je t'appelle Dora? – avoir échappé à la mort ensemble dans le labyrinthe, la semaine dernière, ça a fait de nous des copines, non? Sirichounet, mon cœur, ton filet est tout de travers…et vous avez de la farine plein la figure, ma parole, vous êtes vraiment pas doués!

Elle s'esclaffa sans retenue.

Alma meubla le silence de la pièce à elle seule durant tout le reste de la confection du repas. Sirius et Adorabelle, eux, retournèrent chacun à leur comptoir en évitant scrupuleusement de s'accorder un regard.

0o0o0o0

Les cours étaient terminés, c'était le grand départ pour les vacances de Noël. Les élèves faisaient la file devant les cheminées du salon principal, une valise à la main. Sirius avait raconté à ses copains qu'il avait manqué le cours car il s'était endormi au dortoir, et à son avis ils avaient bien gobé ça.

-J'suis pas fâché de rentrer chez moi! dit James, ce soir-là.

-Ouais, il était temps! approuva Peter. Les Gouz-femelles commençaient à être un peu effrayantes.

La veille, un groupe de filles de Gouzbomp avaient été prises à faire pleurer une bande de fillettes, au petit matin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs hôtesses faisaient preuve de ce genre de cruauté… De plus, avec sa semaine passée à faire la cuisine, Sirius avait remarqué que les portions réservées aux Gouz-méchantes étaient infiniment plus petites que celles qui étaient servies aux autres. Les quatre garçons avaient porté une attention particulière à ces filles étranges au cours de la semaine et en étaient venus à la conclusion que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elles. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles mangeaient à peine. Elles étaient souvent d'une cruauté sans nom et, pour la plupart, très peu sympathiques. Sans compter l'espèce de rituel freak qu'elles avaient voulu leur imposer le jour de leur arrivée!

-Ouais, ça va faire du bien de se retrouver loin de ces filles débiles, dit James. Oh, pardon Patmol, je ne voulais surtout pas insulter ta douce moitié.

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, mais visiblement Sirius n'avait rien écouté.

-Hey ho, Sirius! Tu es toujours avec nous?

-Hein? répondit Sirius, l'air absent.

-Il pense sans doute à sa douce moitié, justement! ricana Peter. Tiens, voilà Remus qui s'amène…oh là là, lui aussi, il tire une drôle de tête!

-Quelle intolérable emmerdeuse! s'écria Remus en arrivant près d'eux.

-Qui? demanda Peter.

-Dorcas Meadowes! s'exclama Remus d'une voix forte. Qui d'autre? Regardez ce qu'elle m'a offert avant que je parte! « Petit cadeau de Noël quelques jours à l'avance! » a-t-elle dit. Ouais, tu parles! J'aurais dû me méfier!

Il leur tendit un petit pot blanc. Intrigué, James s'en empara, l'ouvrit et y découvrit un liquide ambré, épais et collant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-De la cire à épiler! Elle m'a donné de la cire à épiler l'espèce de sale petite…

-Hein? fit Peter. Pour quoi faire?

-Je suis sûr que Barbara lui a parlé de mes soirs de pleine lune… la cafteuse… elle va m'entendre celle-là je vous jure!

-C'est marrant, dit James en refermant le pot de cire.

-Ah, tu trouves? grogna Remus. Moi je trouve ça foutrement impertinent si tu veux mon avis!

-Allons, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une blague, le raisonna James. Et c'est quoi, ça?

Il pointa une feuille de parchemin rose qui dépassait de la poche de sa robe.

-Oh, fit Remus en s'adoucissant, gêné. J'ai aussi reçu ça tout à l'heure…

Une fragrance capiteuse s'échappait de la feuille. Peter la lui arracha des mains et se mit à la parcourir avidement. James se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_Cher ami,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. De mon côté, c'est un peu la déprime, d'autant plus que ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. M'aurais-tu oubliée? Tu me manques terriblement. Il me semble qu'on était sur le point de commencer quelque chose tous les deux, non? Je pensais à cela tout à l'heure et je me disais que, si ça t'intéresse toujours, on pourrait, je ne sais pas, se réserver une soirée seul à seule. Qu'en dis-tu? Ce soir, ça t'irait? Si oui, je propose qu'on se rejoigne chez James (car je suppose que tu y seras, tout comme Sara et les autres). On avisera ensuite…_

_Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre à ce message. Une réponse négative me peinerait beaucoup et une affirmative me rendrait nerveuse, laisse-moi avoir la surprise._

_Porte-toi bien d'ici là!_

_Lily E._

-Ouah! fit Peter, surexcité. Tu vas y aller j'espère?

-Ben oui, sans doute…, répondit Remus.

-Moi je trouve ça louche, dit James dont le visage s'était fermé. Une lettre rose et parfumée… un message style célibataire désespérée…c'est pas son genre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu connais au « genre » de Lily Evans, toi, de toute façon? dit Peter en roulant les yeux. Ne sème pas le doute dans l'esprit de Lunard…à moins que tu préfères que j'y aille à ta place, Remus?

-Bien essayé Queudver, dit Remus en reprenant possession de sa lettre. Quoique… non, c'était une piètre tentative.

-Oh ça va hein, bouda Peter.

-Moi, ce que je trouve vraiment louche, renchérit Remus, c'est notre bon vieux Patmol qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'en a pas encore placé une.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, dit James, mais j'arrive pas à le dérider. J'ai tout essayé; sortilège de chatouille, taloches derrière la tête…

Remus réfléchit un moment puis se tourna subitement vers Peter.

-Ya un truc qui fait réagir Sirius à tous les coups! s'exclama-t-il. Queudver, fais le con.

-Euh…, fit Peter.

-Tu vois, il ne réagit pas quand même! dit James à Remus.

-Hey, mais j'avais pas encore commencé! se vexa Peter.

-C'est vraiment bizarre! dit Remus, ignorant le commentaire de Peter. Tu crois que c'est la Gouz-folle qui lui a fait un truc?

-C'est pas exclu, dit James. Merlin, et s'il l'avait mise enceinte?

-ÇA VA PAS?!?!?!?!?!? hurla soudain Sirius.

-Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Patmol! dit James, le teint blême, après s'être remis de sa crise cardiaque.

0o0o0o0

-Lilouille, qu'est-ce tu fous? cria Sara en tambourinant sur la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Tout le monde est déjà en bas! Me dis pas que tu comptes passer tes vacances dans cet asile de cinglées?

Lily ouvrit la porte à ce moment, en tirant une valise derrière elle. Elle avait un parchemin à la main.

-C'est curieux, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. J'ai reçu ça, tout à l'heure!

Sara lui arracha le parchemin, couverts de motifs sur le thème du Quidditch, et lut :

_Chère Lily,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi, très bien, mais je dois avouer que tes beaux yeux et ton sourire me manquent. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu une embrouille avec Sara et j'en ai été désolé, je suis maintenant ravi que vous ayez retrouvé votre belle complicité. Désormais, tu vas peut-être avoir davantage de temps à me consacrer. Est-ce pour cela que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi? Si oui, j'ose donc espérer que tu accepteras un rendez-vous avec moi, ce soir. Si oui, laisse-moi attendre avec impatience l'instant où tu me rejoindras chez James. Sinon, ne cherche pas à te justifier, j'en aurais le cœur en miettes._

_Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre à ce message, contente-toi plutôt d'être là ce soir._

_Prends soin de toi!_

_Rémusse L._

-Super! s'exclama joyeusement Sara. Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas?

-M-mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? balbutia Lily. Remus n'a jamais été si…si…

-Si quoi?

-Si _téteux_! Et pis t'as vu comme il a orthographié son prénom?

-C'est pas comme ça que ça s'écrit? demanda Sara, effarée.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles de Lily.

-Sara…, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça!

-Pas du tout! répondit Sara en ouvrant de grands yeux scandalisés. Est-ce mon genre de faire une chose pareille?

-Oui.

-M-mais… J-je…, balbutia Sara. (Elle se reprit) Je suis _outrée_, Lily Evans, que tu me fasses si peu confiance!

-Bon, ça va, dit Lily en réprimant un sourire. Tu es incorrigible. J'irai à ce rendez-vous, si ça peut te prouver que _Potter ne m'intéresse pas_!

Sara lui tira la langue. La semaine dernière, elle avait fait toute une scène à Lily concernant la fameuse bataille de boules de neige et elle l'avait accusée de vouloir lui piquer son petit ami. Lily, choquée, n'avait rien répondu et ne lui avait pas adressé un mot durant plusieurs jours. Sara avait bien dû admettre que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin…

0o0o0o0

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille?

Bon, un peu de calme…c'était Adorabelle qui lui avait sauté dessus, c'était sûr. Lui, Sirius Black, ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. Sirius Black se fichait bien des filles.

Mais il l'avait trouvée charmante! Il avait détaillé son visage!

Et alors? Adorabelle était charmante, c'était un fait. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que cette pensée lui ait traversé l'esprit. Et puis combien de filles avait-il détaillées comme ça dans sa vie, de toute façon?

Aucune. Merde.

Bon, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Elle lui avait sauté dessus, et il n'avait rien pu faire. S'il l'avait repoussée, elle aurait été insultée. Sirius Black se fichait bien des filles, mais il pouvait tout de même se montrer gentleman. Et puis, il aurait risqué de lui faire mal. Sirius Black avait de la poigne, c'était un homme!

De la poigne, sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses…

NON, non, _non_! Sirius Black avait déjà une petite amie qu'il adorait.

Une folle furieuse qu'il évitait à travers tout le château, oui.

Non, Alma était une bonne personne. Elle…avait les cheveux bruns. Et les yeux bruns aussi, sans doute. Oui, c'était un signe ça, non?

Mais il préférait les blondes. Les blondes aux yeux bleus…

ARG-EUH!

-ÇA SUFFIT! hurla-t-il à voix haute.

James, Remus et Peter se raidirent, les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

-Sirius, commença patiemment James, dans une existence parallèle mes oreilles apprécient sans doute ta récente passion pour le hurlement, mais là, maintenant, ÇA ME FAIT CHIER!

Sirius se tint tranquille durant toute l'heure qui précéda leur départ de Gouzbomp pour les vacances de Noël, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles de James.

* * *

_À suivre pour les vacances et le rendez-vous de "Rémusse" et Lily!_


	13. Eau holy night, part I

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde :D 

D'abord je m'excuse _infiniment_ pour mon énorme retard sur cette fic (et sur les autres en général...)! Et là ça va pas vous plaire, ce chapitre n'est pas très amusant...c'est une sorte de prémisse au chapitre qui suivra... d'où le titre (si vous savez lire, vous voyez qu'il s'agit de la partie 1, qui devrait normalement être suivie d'une partie 2 et, peut-être si je m'éparpille, d'une partie 3...)

J'essaierai de pas trop tarder sur ce coup-là!!! Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre quand même :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**13  
****Eau holy night, part. I**

_C'est Noël, c'est Noël_  
_Mon cœur fond comme un chaudron  
__C'est Noël, c'est Noël  
__Beau sorcier viens m'embrasser…_

-Weuah, qui a mis « Choco Latine chante Noël »? s'écria James avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Ya un problème? dit durement Sara en l'assassinant du regard.

-N-non, pas du tout, balbutia aussitôt James.

Peter laissa échapper un gloussement et Sirius eut une violente quinte de toux – James entendit pourtant le mot « mollusque » entre deux toussotements.

-Je ne suis pas un mollusque!! protesta-t-il vivement.

-Non, évidemment, dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit? demanda James, agacé.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose? fit innocemment Sirius.

-Si, tu as dit « mollusque »!

-Quand ça?

-Là!

-Non, là c'est toi qui l'as dit…

-Mais avant que je le dise, tu l'as dit!

-Avant ou après ma quinte de toux?

-Pendant, triple idiot!

Mais avant que James ne se mette réellement en colère, Peter et Sirius s'étaient déjà laissés gagner par le fou rire. Sara, très agacée, leur fit aussitôt signe d'arrêter.

-Vous allez vous taire, oui?!?!? On n'entend rien!

Elle recolla son oreille à la porte. Les trois garçons se turent pour l'imiter.

-C'est à cause de cette musique débile qu'on n'entend rien! marmonna James.

-Quoi?!? fit Sara en plissant les yeux.

-Rien, rien…

Sirius se racla la gorge. Peter gloussa à nouveau.

-Ça suffit vous deux! gronda James.

-Chut! fit Sara.

…

-Williams? dit Sirius après un moment.

-Oui?

-Elle est nulle, ta musique.

-Je te demande pardon?!?

-Cette midinette contrainte de faire un album de Noël pour payer son loyer et qui se fait tout de même appeler « chanteuse », c'est…ringard!

Derrière Sara, James et Peter faisaient signe à Sirius de s'arrêter. C'est avec un sourire qu'il poursuivit alors :

-Les arrangements musicaux sont très mauvais…

Des plaques rouges apparurent sur le cou de Sara. James et Peter secouaient frénétiquement la tête, ce qui encouragea Sirius :

-Les paroles sont complètement niaises…

Sara était maintenant toute rouge. Peter se cacha le visage de ses mains et James passa son doigt sur son cou, mimant la décapitation qui allait immanquablement suivre. Le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, Sirius asséna alors le coup fatal :

-Et en plus, elle chante comme une crécelle!

C'est le moment que choisit « Choco Latine » pour pousser une note particulièrement aiguë et plutôt fausse. Sirius se boucha les oreilles et afficha un air scandalisé.

Sara soufflait comme un buffle enragé.

-Retire ce que tu as dit! dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Peux-tu répéter plus clairement, j'ai du mal à entendre…

-RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT!!

-Ah bon? s'étonna Sirius, nullement impressionné. Et pourquoi? Tu sais, si je trouve que la gagnante de Star Sorcellery de cette année chante comme une crécelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je modérerais mes paroles…

-Parce que je te l'ordonne! gronda Sara, les poings serrés.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Williams, dit calmement Sirius. Je ne suis pas un mollusque, moi.

-Hey! protesta James.

-Tu l'auras voulu! dit froidement Sara.

Elle retroussa lentement ses manches puis, soudainement, se jeta sur Sirius et le plaqua sur le sol.

-ARG! Mais tu es folle! ARRÊTE!

-Retire…tes…paroles! haleta Sara entre chaque coup de poing.

-Jamais! Ouille! Merlin, tu frappes fort, pour une fille…

-QUOI?!?

-Aïe! Espèce de cinglée!

Sirius tentait de se mettre hors de la portée des poings et des pieds de Sara, mais elle le retenait violemment par terre.

Oh, bien sûr, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu la déloger d'une pichenette, mais cela comportait le risque de la blesser et sa galanterie naturelle ne le lui permettait pas…

-OUCH! hurla-t-il lorsqu'un, d'un coup de genou, Sara le rendit stérile jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

James regardait la scène, interloqué, alors que Peter avait toujours le visage caché dans ses mains.

-HEY! s'écria Sirius. Belle journée pour un pique-nique, non?

-Ah oui? dit Peter en écartant ses mains.

-C'ÉTAIT DE L'IRONIE, PAUVRE IMBECILE!! VENEZ M'AIDER!!!

Lorsque Mrs Potter pénétra dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius était étendu sur le sol, les vêtements de travers, Peter tenait Sara par les jambes et profitait de la vue imprenable qu'il avait sous la jupe de la demoiselle, et James lui enserrait les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre, tout en grognassant : « Du calme, poussin! Tu sais qu'à trois, on va bien finir par t'avoir! »

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?!? s'écria la mère de James, scandalisée.

Sara cessa tout net de se débattre, James lui lâcha les poignets et Peter regarda le plafond en sifflotant. Sirius se redressa en grognant de douleur.

-Rouaaarg! geignit-il en se massant les épaules. T'es une vraie tigresse quand tu veux, Williams!

-C'est…c'est…immoral! suffoqua Mrs Potter, complètement outrée.

-Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois, m'man, marmonna un James rougissant.

-Les garçons m'ont attaquée, madame! assura alors Sara d'un air paniqué tout à fait convaincant. Je crois qu'ils voulaient regarder sous mon jupon!

0o0o0o0

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de retirer tes paroles! susurra gaiement Sara.

-Plutôt rouler une pelle à un Détraqueur! rétorqua Sirius avec véhémence.

Les cheveux enserrés dans un bout de tissu fleuri appartenant à Mrs Potter, agenouillé près d'un sceau rempli d'eau savonneuse et un torchon à la main, Sirius s'appliquait de mauvais cœur à nettoyer les lattes du parquet dans la cave à vin. Peter et James avaient écopé d'autres corvées du même goût, dispersés dans le manoir. Sirius se remit à frotter le sol en grommelant, tandis que Sara lui adressait un grand sourire angélique.

-Retire tes paroles et je dis à Mrs Potter que je me suis trompée, dit-elle.

-Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Tiens, ce n'est plus un ordre! ironisa Sirius.

-Eh non! dit Sara en souriant. Tu dois avouer que je suis d'une grande bonté à ton égard : je te laisse le choix entre frotter ce parquet et retirer tes paroles.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à défendre l'honneur de cette chanteuse pop?

-C'est ma cousine.

-Oh.

Il comprenait mieux, à présent.

-Alors? insista Sara. Tu as fait ton choix?

-Si.

Sirius frotta vigoureusement une tache d'une couleur douteuse, sur une latte.

-Alors? répéta Sara, impatiente.

-Ben ça se voit, non? dit Sirius en trempant son torchon dans le sceau. J'adore laver les planchers!

-Crétin! persifla Sara avant de quitter la pièce.

Sirius ricana lorsqu'elle eut claqué la porte derrière elle.

-Mais par-dessus tout, j'adore t'énerver, Sara Williams! dit-il.

0o0o0o0

Bizzzzzzz bizzzzzzzzz bizzzzzzzzzz bizzzwiwzwizzzzzz zzzzzz bzzzzzzzz 

-_Épaflamoush_! dit Remus en pointant sa baguette sur l'insecte.

bzzz pffouit!

Silence.

-…

-…

-Alors…, dit Remus.

-Ouais…, dit Lily.

-Hum…

-Hé…

-…

-…

Étonnant : elle avait le béguin pour Remus depuis presque un an et, alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec lui, elle découvrait tout à coup qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire!

-Quelle musique atroce! dit-elle dans un ultime effort pour faire la conversation.

-Ouais, approuva Remus.

-C'est sûrement une idée de Sara.

-Ah?

-Oui, et maintenant elle s'en mord les doigts parce qu'ils sont tous derrière la porte à nous espionner, mais ils n'entendent rien à cause de sa musique…

C'était la plus longue phrase que Lily eut prononcée jusqu'à présent.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Oui, c'est sûr!

C'était la plus longue phrase que Remus eut prononcée jusqu'à présent.

« C'est un cauchemar » songea Remus.

« A l'aaaaaaaaaaaide! » songea Lily.

Leurs amis avaient pourtant fourni d'admirables efforts pour rendre ce rendez-vous agréable : la pièce dans laquelle on les avait enfermés était petite et chaleureuse, un feu grondait dans la cheminée, la lumière était tamisée… pour l'heure les deux adolescents étaient assis sur un canapé de velours rouge très confortable et évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Malaise.

-Au fait, commença Remus, euh…je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle, mais merci pour la lettre…c'était, euh…touchant.

-La lettre?!? s'écria Lily. Quelle lettre?

-Ben…celle que tu m'as écrite pour m'inviter à ce rendez-vous…

-Qu…Mais… c'est TOI qui m'as invitée chez les Potter!

-Hein?!

Ils se regardèrent enfin, la même expression interloquée sur le visage.  
Et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ils nous ont bien eus! dit Remus.

-Je savais bien que Sara était derrière tout ça! dit Lily en secouant la tête.

Ils sortirent les fameuses lettres de leur poche et se les échangèrent pour rire un peu. Ils rougirent, s'insurgèrent, promirent de torturer leurs amis et, à travers tout ça, rigolèrent beaucoup.

Mais, lorsque le moment d'hilarité fut passé, le silence retomba et le malaise revint au galop.

-Bon…, soupira Remus.

-Hum…, fit Lily.

Remus rangea la lettre dans sa poche, pour faire quelque chose, et sa main rencontra un petit contenant… il tâtonna un peu et reconnut le pot de cire à épiler que lui avait offert Dorcas Meadowes avant son départ. Un visage juvénile encadré de cheveux châtains s'imposa à son esprit. Dorcas, cette casse-pieds!  
Qu'elle ait découvert pour le « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus, c'était bien le bouquet! C'était clair qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de l'embêter avec ça. Et puis pourquoi elle s'immisçait dans tous ses cours d'option, aussi?  
Vraiment, Remus rêvait du jour où il n'aurait plus à la supporter!

Lily eut un éternuement qui rappela sa présence. Merlin! Il avait oublié Lily!

Elle était devant la cheminée à regarder les photos qui en ornaient le manteau, et elle grimaça devant l'horrible couleur de la robe que portait Mr Potter le jour de son mariage. C'était drôle de voir comme son fils ne lui ressemblait pas du tout! Mr Potter était musclé et trapu, il avait les cheveux bruns tout en boucles, les yeux bleus, la mâchoire forte et l'air sévère. Il avait un peu de charme, mais sans plus…

Quoique Potter Junior, c'était pas la grande classe non plus hein, fallait pas se leurrer…quand même…!

Lily secoua la tête et accorda son attention aux autres photos montrant le manoir et un ménage apparemment heureux pour les deux époux. Puis elle sourit en apercevant la bouille rougie et fripée de James Potter Jr., à peine âgé de quelques minutes.

Les photos suivantes montraient un enfant aimé, gâté et heureux. Enfant unique, il avait toute l'attention de ses deux parents – Pff! pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi vaniteux!  
On y voyait un petit James courir après un hochet volant, se bourrer la face de gâteau, se couper les cheveux lui-même – Lily sourit franchement, la boule à zéro ça ne lui allait pas du tout! –, assister à un match de Quidditch… tout ça sous les regards et les rires attendris de ses parents. James avançait en âge. S'il avait été un jeune enfant très potelé – « mwahahaha! » jubila mentalement Lily – vers l'âge de sept ans il devint maigrichon. On le voyait en colonie de vacances, offrant un sourire édenté au photographe alors qu'il chassait des grenouilles.

Lily découvrit qu'à neuf ans, James avait le visage parsemé de taches de son. Étrangement, il n'y en avait plus une trace l'année suivante. Elle apprit aussi que suite à un accident indéterminé, il s'était fendu l'arcade sourcilière. Il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà remarqué une fine cicatrice à travers son sourcil gauche…

Puis, enfin, une photo avec sa mère, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Mrs Potter avait les yeux mouillés, James un sourire fier. Lily se souvenait de ce jour-là. Sa propre rentrée avait été doublement excitante, car elle venait tout juste de découvrir le monde de la magie.

Après le début de la scolarité de James, les photos se faisaient plus rares. On voyait des repas de famille à Noël et à Pâques, des souvenirs de voyages estivaux, des photos que James avait prises à Poudlard et qu'il avait ramenées chez lui. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient sur toutes ces dernières. Ils formaient une joyeuse petite bande, Lily s'en amusa.

Il y avait une photo de James et Sara, que Mrs Potter semblait avoir prise à leur insu, ici même au manoir. Tous deux se bécotaient sans gêne devant l'air agacé des trois autres maraudeurs. Lily adopta instinctivement le même air agacé. Par solidarité.

Non mais, c'est qu'ils pouvaient être exaspérants ces deux-là! Lily n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter sorte avec Sara. Enfin, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie sorte avec cet imbécile…  
Ça dépassait son entendement.  
De tous les garçons qu'il y avait à Poudlard – et, ma foi, sur toute la Terre! – il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse _celui-là_!

Lily grimaça. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une autre photo, prise à Poudlard. Lily s'empara du cadre. Ça alors! C'était lorsque Sara et elle se faisaient bronzer sur le bord du lac, l'été dernier! Potter les avait photographiées, le sale voyeur! Oui, elle le revoyait sur l'autre rive, les cheveux au vent, défiant encore le règlement en dévêtant sa robe et en se pavanant en jeans et en t-shirt. Elle le revoyait, pauvre prétentieux, à faire des pompes et des redressements et à essuyer son visage mouillé de sueur à l'aide de son chandail, révélant un ventre plat et bronzé qui avait fait minauder Sara. Lily grimaça à nouveau, infiniment agacée. Elle souffla sur le cadre empoussiéré pour se donner une contenance, et éternua.

-Veux-tu un mouchoir? proposa gentiment Remus.

Remus! Bon sang! Elle l'avait oublié, celui-là!

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé que le jeune homme lui rendit. Ce n'était décidément pas le rancard du siècle!

-Écoute, Lily…, commença alors Remus, mal à l'aise. Tu sais que je… je t'apprécie beaucoup…

« Oh non! » pensa Lily, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une déclaration en cet instant.

-…mais…

« Mais…? Alors y'a de l'espoir! » s'encouragea Lily.

-Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on reste amis, acheva Remus en regardant par terre, gêné.

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira. Quel soulagement!

-Ça me convient, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Génial! fit Remus, soulagé lui aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'esclaffèrent.

-Quel rendez-vous! dit Lily.

-Complètement nul, oui! rigola Remus.

-Imagine ce que vont dire les autres quand ils vont apprendre ça!

-J'imagine…

-Oui…

-Mrf…

-OUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mais, après réflexion, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Les autres allaient demander ce qui n'avait pas marché, et tous deux ne sauraient quoi répondre. Sara allait essayer coûte que coûte de les re-caser et elle allait entraîner James dans son entreprise. Ils allaient tous leur casser les pieds pendant des mois et, à l'air que faisaient les deux adolescents, ils venaient de comprendre simultanément que les vacances seraient beaucoup moins rigolotes que prévu.

-Merde, dit Remus.

-Tu l'as dit! soupira Lily. Mais, bon, puisque je vais rentrer chez moi…

-Et me laisser les affronter tout seul? Merci pour la solidarité!

-Mais euh, je, enfin… t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi aussi!

-Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, on passe toujours les vacances de Noël chez les Potter, si je me casse ils vont trouver ça bizarre…

-Ouais…ben, on a qu'à dire qu'on veut passer Noël en couple et que tu viens chez moi rencontrer mes parents!

-Arg! C'est un mensonge beaucoup trop compliqué, il faudra inventer toute la scène du dîner chez la belle-famille et tout le fatras…

-C'est vrai…

Ils réfléchirent encore un moment.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici! proposa finalement Remus. On leur dira qu'on est ensemble et, à la fin des vacances, on aura un différend qui nous forcera à rompre…

Lily protesta. Mais, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas mauvais comme idée. Elle allait passer les vacances chez Potter…avec sa meilleure amie, et puis l'idée de se foutre de leur gueule à tous était plutôt séduisante!

Remus et Lily discutèrent ensemble des menus détails de leur plan. Ils allaient se montrer quelques signes d'affections – proximité physique, petites attentions, etc., il fut d'ailleurs décidé que le petit surnom de Lily serait « ma licorne » et celui de Remus, « mon canard » (ils explosèrent de rire à cette suggestion) – mais n'iraient pas jusqu'à s'embrasser. Comme Lily était pudique et Remus, timide, ça pourrait marcher. Ils n'avaient qu'à dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça en public.

-On s'isolera loin d'eux quelques fois, leur imagination va faire le reste, dit Remus.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Lily. Héhéhé! Ils croyaient nous avoir avec leurs lettres truquées!

-Et ils vont toujours croire qu'ils nous ont eus…

-Ouais…bah…dans dix ans, on leur avouera qu'on s'est payé leur tête, ils vont bien le prendre.

-Ouais…dans dix ans, pas avant.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Bon…tu es prête, ma licorne!

-Je suis prête, mon canard!

Remus tourna la poignée. C'était parti : ils étaient en couple! Enfin…en apparence.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, dans un Gouzdortoir…

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu en aies un! bouda Priscilla. D'abord Alma et maintenant toi!

-Ouiiii! couina Pam d'un ton surexcité. J'y crois pas non plus! Ah là là, quelle chance! J'aurais pas pensé qu'un mec s'intéresserait à moi! Il m'embrasse juste avant Noël, comme ça! Ouhhh!

-Pff! fit Priscilla, de mauvaise foi.

-Comment il s'appelle? demanda Barbara en s'appliquant une énième couche de Rimmel.

-Roméoooo! soupira Pam en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Vous avez baisé? s'enquit Plectrude.

-Plectrude! la gronda Sylvie.

-Ben quoi? Vous n'allez pas faire vos saintes-nitouches quand même?

-Ce n'est pas un sujet pour une fille de ton âge, dit calmement Sylvie.

-Mais j'ai treize ans! protesta Plectrude.

-En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passe avec ce Roméo, Pam sera prudente, n'est-ce pas, Pam?

-Hum-hum! acquiesça-t-elle.

-Pff! fit Priscilla. Pam n'est _jamais_ prudente. Elle fait toujours des gaffes.

-Oui mais là, il s'agit d'une situation où des vies sont en jeu. Tu en es consciente, Pam?

-Oui, Sylvie, répondit Pam. Par Poséidon, arrête de nous materner comme ça!

-J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa la jeune fille.

-_C'est plus fort que moi, je cours où l'on marche pas à pas_…, chantonna Irondette.

-Ah non, voilà qu'elle recommence! s'emporta Priscilla. Et avec une chanson anachronique en plus! On est en 1975, Irondette, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué! Lorie a, quoi, sept ans en ce moment?

-DEVINEZ QUOI?!?!?!?!? hurla alors Alma en surgissant en trombe dans le dortoir.

Les filles hurlèrent à leur tour, de terreur pour leur part.

-On va toutes se péter une crise cardiaque? tenta Priscilla d'un ton aigre.

-Non! dit Alma, toujours enthousiaste. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de James Potter!

Priscilla se redressa comme un ressort à l'entente du nom.

-Qui? demanda Plectrude.

-Le meilleur ami de mon amoureux! jubila Alma. Il m'invite à un dîner pour la veille de Noël et à un giga party le lendemain! Chez lui!

-Tant mieux pour toi, bougonna Priscilla en se rasseyant par terre, morose.

Les autres filles ne cachèrent pas leur déception.

-Attendez! dit Alma avec un sourire démesuré. C'est un _party_. Cela signifie donc qu'il y aura tout plein de beaux jeunes hommes disponibles…

-Et alors? lança Priscilla. T'as déjà un copain, ça te suffit pas?

-Je ne parlais pas pour moi, voyons! Mais pour vous, pour toutes celles d'entre nous qui n'ont toujours pas de mec!

-Nous sommes invitées? demanda Plectrude avec espoir.

-Pas officiellement, dit lentement Alma. Mais s'il me précise que ce sera un giga party et qu'il me demande de m'y pointer, il ne verra _sûrement_ pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'emmène des amies…et…

-Et…? insista Sylvie.

-Et comme toutes les filles de cette école sont mes amies…

La pièce fut envahie de hurlements stridents et de sautillements hystériques. Alma eut un sourire démoniaque et croisa les bras : le plan fonctionnait à merveille… du moins, jusqu'à présent.

* * *

_Quels seront les résultats des deux fameux "plans"? C'est à suivre..._


	14. Eau holy night, part II

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Et voici un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose en l'occurence, mais avec toutes les péripéties que j'ai en tête, je n'ai pas le choix de couper ici! Sinon ça fera un giga-chapitre!

Donc il y aura un "Eau holy night, part.III" pour la suite du party... Et ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus haut en couleur que celui-ci! J'espère que ça va plaira quand même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**14  
Eau holy night, part.II**

-C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invitée chez toi pour le reste vacances! dit Adorabelle en ouvrant sa valise d'un coup de baguette.

-C'est rien voyons! répondit Alma. Tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer chez toi, et puis comme moi je suis toute seule à la maison, y'avait aucun problème à ce que tu viennes me tenir compagnie pour le 25 décembre!

-Où sont tes parents?

-Partis s'empiffrer dans quelque contrée méditerranéenne, comme à chaque année! soupira Alma. Ils sont tellement assoiffés, ces vieux…

-Tu veux dire affamés, rectifia Adorabelle.

-Comme tu veux, fit distraitement Alma en balayant l'air de sa main.

Toutes deux farfouillaient dans leur valise d'un air las.

-C'était bien, avec tes parents, hier? demanda Alma.

-Ouais. Enfin, ordinaire, quoi. Une veille de Noël comme les autres, tout le monde qui s'empiffre sauf ma mère et moi, ma sœur qui se plaint de tout, mon père qui fait le sourd…bref…

-J'aurais dû t'inviter au réveillon chez les Potter! soupira Alma. C'était extra! La famille Potter a dit que je faisais un super couple, avec Sirius, et lui a été si touché quand il a entendu ça qu'il s'est étouffé! Il est tellement mignon!

-Hum… Pourquoi tes parents ne t'emmènent pas en vacances avec eux? demanda soudain Adorabelle, pressée de changer de sujet.

-C'est moi qui refuse de partir avec eux! dit Alma en secouant un chandail couvert de poils. Je déteste la mer! Mes parents rient de moi avec mon « raffinement snobinard », mais je m'en fiche. Toute cette immonde eau salée…

Adorabelle hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait appris à ne plus se questionner sur l'étrangeté d'Alma. Après tout, elle n'en était pas à une bizarrerie près…

-Que dis-tu de ça? demanda Alma en positionnant devant elle une robe brune pailletée, particulièrement laide.

Gentil mensonge ou cruelle honnêteté?

-Atroce, dit Adorabelle.

Elle avait pris la résolution d'être aussi honnête que possible avec Alma, maintenant…

-OK, dit Alma, nullement vexée.

Elle balança l'horreur par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh là là, je suis tellement stressée! Je sais pas du tout quoi mettre pour ce party, mais il faut que je sois à la hauteur des attentes de mon Sirichounet! Quelle pression!

En tant normal, Adorabelle aurait pouffé. Mais maintenant, chaque fois que Alma évoquait Sirius, elle avait envie de disparaître plutôt que de rire.

-Tu vas porter quoi, toi? poursuivit Alma, inconsciente du trouble de son amie.

Elle saisit une gazette dans une pile près de son lit, croyant trouver de l'inspiration dans les pages mode.

-Bof…, dit Adorabelle, sûrement ça.

Elle exhiba une robe du même modèle que son uniforme, couleur pervenche.

-Tu veux rire de moi? s'écria Alma. Comment veux-tu te trouver un mec en ayant l'air d'un sac à patates?!

-Je ne veux pas me trouver un mec! s'agaça Adorabelle. Et je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée!

-T'as le choix entre me suivre et retourner chez toi, parce que je te laisse pas seule ici et il est hors de question que je rate ce party!

-Je sais, grogna Adorabelle.

Elle détestait les soirées. Encore plus quand Sirius Black y était. Elle pressentait déjà le malaise…

Retourner chez elle était une proposition très tentante, finalement.

-OH MON DIEU C'EST TOI!! gueula soudain Alma.

Adorabelle blêmit.

Rentrer chez elle n'était déjà plus une option.

0o0o0o0

-Un peu de gâteau au chocolat, ma licorne?

-Oh! Mon canard! Merci!

-Et gnégnégné, grommela James dans son coin.

Pas moyen de bouffer en paix avec leurs histoires d'animaux en rut!

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard dégoûté de Sirius. Il n'était pas le seul à les trouver ridicules au moins!

-Vous êtes teeeeeeellement mignons! soupira Sara, visiblement très ravie.

-On sait! répondirent en chœur Remus et Lily, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le « couple » passait son temps à s'esclaffer. Remus était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas subtils du tout et que les autres allaient tout deviner, mais apparemment, leurs amis prenaient leurs rires pour une complicité romantique et extatique.

-Pas juste, bougonna Peter derrière la Gazette du sorcier de la veille. J'en veux une licorne moi aussi!

-Et c'est dans les pages mode de la Gazette que tu penses en trouver? le nargua Sirius.

-Tu lis les pages mode, Queudver!? s'étrangla James. Par Merlin, êtes-vous tous en train de devenir tarlouze?

-Eh! protestèrent Sirius et Peter d'une même voix. (Remus était occupé à faire manger « sa licorne ». Pff!)

-Sauf toi, Sirius, rectifia James.

-Merci. Tss.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je consulte la section mode que je suis tarlouze! se défendit Peter. Il y a de très jolies poulettes, là-dedans!

James et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Chériiiii? fit soudain Sara en s'accrochant au bras de James. Je peux goûter à ton dessert?

-Ouais, dit James. Tiens.

Il poussa l'assiette vers elle et se retourna. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réaction que Sara avait escomptée, vu sa mine furieuse.

-WAAAAHHHHHHH!! hurla Peter, faisant sursauter tout le monde. BEAUREGARD EST MANNEQUIN!

Il y eut un bruit de froissement et un cri indigné alors que Sirius arrachait la Gazette des mains de Peter.

-N'importe quoi, grogna Sirius avant de parcourir la page des yeux.

Peter posa un index boudiné sur l'annonce de lingerie fine de Madame Croquette Coquette. Sirius s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

Adorabelle était là, posant dans une nuisette pas assez opaque, qui laissait deviner des sous-vêtements à dentelles.

-Fait voir! dit Remus, curieux.

-Pas question! cria Sirius en mettant la Gazette hors de sa portée.

-Aller, passe, Sirius! geignit Peter. Partage un peu! J'ai même pas eu le temps de voir si elle était bien roulée!

-Elle pose nue? s'enquit James.

-En sous-vêtements!! bava Peter.

-Non mais quelle pétasse! grimaça Sara.

Lily secoua la tête avec dégoût, laissant échapper un « Pff… »

-HEY OH!! RESPECT, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Ils figèrent tous, interloqués, devant un Sirius fou de rage qui s'était levé, la page de journal froissée dans son poing droit.

-Merlin, calme-toi un peu, Patmol… c'est qu'une camarade de classe qui pose nue dans la Gazette…

-ELLE POSE PAS NUE! hurla Sirius à James.

Furieux, il se retourna et lança à bout de bras la page froissée du journal. La boulette atterrit directement dans la cheminée de la salle à manger et se consuma en moins d'une minute. Sirius regarda le papier s'enflammer en tentant de se calmer. Lorsque sa respiration devint plus régulière et qu'il croisa les regards perplexes, voire effrayés, de ses amis, il sembla réaliser l'absurdité de la situation.

-J'en ai rien à battre de cette fille, dit-il en se cherchant une contenance. Je me fiche de toutes les filles. Mais c'est pas une raison pour leur manquer de respect. Je… je suis un gentleman, moi. C'est dans ma nature. Et je peux pas supporter qu'on rabaisse une fille comme ça. Et…

Ses amis le fixaient toujours, abasourdis.

-Et j'irais bien fumer un de ces supers cigares que ton père ramène toujours de voyage, James. À plus tard.

Il s'éclipsa, le visage rougi et la nuque en sueur.

0o0o0o0

-Je comprends maintenant! C'est pour ça que tu veux mettre cette robe supra horrible qui couvre tout! Tu as déjà tout dévoilé dans le journal d'hier!

-La ferme, Alma.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais mannequin! On est meilleures amies, pourtant!

-Ah bon?

-Voyons! Comment peux-tu en douter?

-On se connaît depuis seulement deux semaines et tu as voulu te débarrasser de moi.

-Oh, Dorachou! On avait dit qu'on n'en reparlerait plus!

Adorabelle se laissa choir sur son matelas.

-Je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée, gémit-elle. S'il te plait Alma, je vais rester ici, bien sagement, je te jure que je détruirai rien, je vais juste lire et me coucher tôt…

-Eh oh! T'es pas ma grand-mère, que je sache! Lire et te coucher tôt, le jour de Noël! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

-Gnagnagna…

-Bon, si tu veux pas coopérer, tant pis! Je vais choisir ta tenue et te traîner de force!

-Oh là, pas question! s'exclama Adorabelle en se redressant.

-Bon, enfin tu t'actives un peu! dit Alma avec un sourire en coin. Aller, magne-toi, les filles vont arriver bientôt.

-Les filles? Quelles filles?

0o0o0o0

-Bonne soirée les jeunes! Soyez raisonnables! dit une dernière fois Mr Potter en posant son pied dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon.

-Oui papa, promit James, ennuyé.

-À demain mon chéri! dit Mrs Potter. Sois sage!

-Promis, maman, grogna James.

Ses parents enfin partis pour la soirée, James sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'EST NOEL!! cria-t-il.

-OUAAAAIIIIISSS!! répondirent les autres. PARTYYYYYY!

0o0o0o0

-Sirius, sors de là!

-Nan.

-Oh, aller Sirius, merde! C'est Noël, on a la maison pour nous! Sors!

-Nan j'ai dit! Foutez-moi la paix!

-Oh, tant pis! Fais ce que tu veux.

James abandonna, agacé par l'attitude puérile de son meilleur ami. Sirius voulait passer le soir de Noël enfermé dans la salle de bain? Tant pis pour lui! Il n'allait quand même pas s'empêcher de faire la fête pour un tel enfantillage!

Sirius colla l'oreille contre la porte et entendit les pas de James s'éloigner. Il était seul. Parfait!

Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il était dans la salle de bain de l'étage, trop orgueilleux pour affronter ses amis après sa réaction stupide. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il avait coupé et poli ses ongles de doigts et d'orteils, il avait rasé pour la première fois les six poils qu'il avait dans la figure (« Yesss! Je suis un homme! ») et fumé au moins vingt-cinq gros cigares exotiques. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à trouver de quoi s'occuper! Na!

Un brouhaha commença à se former à l'étage inférieur. Les invités devaient commencer à arriver. Sirius les imagina, une bonne bièrauchanvre froide à la main… hummm…

Non, il pouvait très bien se passer de cette soirée. Il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Il pourrait…euh…prendre une douche. Ouais! C'était une super idée, ça!

Il eut un sourire supérieur en imaginant les autres qui s'emmerdaient en bas, pendant que lui s'éclatait grave sous la douche! Ha!

…

Merlin, la soirée allait être longue…

0o0o0o0

-Alec, Maximus, Gloria! Content de vous voir!

Les invités affluaient, par cheminée ou par la porte, pour ceux qui savaient transplaner. James avait convié environ une cinquantaine de personnes, il ne voulait pas d'une grande débauche, juste d'une soirée sympa entre amis. Sara avait mis un disque de Melvis Presley dans un antique tourne-disque, James n'avait pas le cœur de la contredire…

-Regarde-les! dit-elle soudain, à sa droite. Ils vont trop bien ensemble!

James coula un regard vers Remus et Lily, qui riaient encore, en dansant. Il commençait à en avoir marre.

-Ouais, mignon, grogna James.

-Tu connais la blague des trois hippogriffes? Trop marrante!

-Je connais. C'est marrant.

-Tu m'invites pas à danser?

-Pas envie.

Froissée, Sara le planta là et s'éloigna en grommelant. James n'y porta pas attention.

DING DONG!

James s'apprêtait à traverser pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivés, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule.

-COUCOU! cria l'entière population de Gouzbomp, massée sur le pas de la porte.

-Merde, fit James.

-Où est l'homme de ma vie? demanda Alma alors que les dix-huit autres filles, ainsi que Bif, s'engouffraient dans la maison.

-Alma, tu as invité toute l'école!! s'énerva James.

-Ouais, désolée, je pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser mes amies seules le jour de Noël!

-Je t'avais dit que c'était trop, Alma! soupira Adorabelle. Tu peux pas te permettre d'inviter vingt personnes chez quelqu'un d'autre!

-Oups, fit simplement Alma.

James secoua la tête, désespéré, et referma la porte derrière elles. Les autres filles, sans perdre de temps, s'agglutinaient sur la gente masculine.

-Je suis désolée de t'imposer ma présence, dit Adorabelle à James, mais je loge chez Alma pour les vacances et elle a refusé que je reste seule pendant qu'elle était ici…

-Ya pas de mal, dit sincèrement James. Tu n'es pas bizarre, _toi_, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Adorabelle éclata de rire, suivie de James.

-CHÉRIIIII? appela Sara à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Et merde, soupira James.

-Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu rigoles avec _elle_?

-J'ai bien le droit de rigoler avec qui je veux, c'est quoi ton problème?

-Euh…je vais aller à la toilette, dit Adorabelle.

Au mot « toilette », James eut une illumination.

-Au premier étage, troisième porte à gauche! indiqua-t-il à Adorabelle.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa et James ricana.

-Tu le fais encore! s'écria Sara, mécontente.

-Fais _quoi_? s'exaspéra James.

-Tu ris avec cette poufiasse, mais pas avec moi!

-Peut-être parce que c'est pas drôle du tout de sortir avec toi!

0o0o0o0

Lorsque la dernière goutte d'eau chaude s'échappa du pommeau, Sirius sortit de la douche. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient tout ratatinés.

Il ouvrit le placard et avisa la seule serviette qui restait, c'était celle de Mrs Potter. Il était écrit « Hugs are better dry » et il y avait plein de petits cœurs partout. Sirius grimaça en entourant sa taille de la serviette. Pourquoi il était toujours forcé de porter des tabliers, nappes, fichus et autres trucs de femmes, hein?! Au moins, cette fois, il était seul.

Il s'épila quelques sourcils mal placés (« PERSONNE ne doit savoir ça! JAMAIS! »), sécha ses cheveux et tenta de leur donner un look décoiffer façon Potter (il ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous la torture, mais il trouvait la tignasse de son meilleur ami plutôt cool), mais ses longs cheveux retombaient obstinément sur ses yeux et sa nuque, droits et raides comme des baguettes. Tant pis.

Il se tourna les pouces un petit moment, s'alluma un cigare, le fuma, jeta ce qui en restait dans la toilette, regarda la fumée se disperser dans l'air…

Son caleçon et sa robe de sorcier traînaient par terre, mais Sirius n'avait pas envie de porter des vêtements sales. C'est alors qu'il songea à sortir de la salle de bain. Il n'avait qu'à aller dans la chambre de James, lui emprunter des vêtements, et trouver de quoi s'occuper là-bas. Nouvelle pièce, nouvelles distractions!

0o0o0o0

Pressée de ne plus être témoin de cette chicane conjugale, Adorabelle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Premier étage.

Troisième porte à gauche.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sirius sortait de la salle de bain comme Adorabelle allait y entrer.

Il était torse nu, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, et sa taille était entourée d'une…serviette avec de petits cœurs.

-Euh…héhé…salut, dit Adorabelle.

-Oui…je veux dire, salut, hé…

Adorabelle s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, mais c'était encore plus gênant. Elle finit par lever les yeux au plafond.

-C'est…euh…sympa de te voir, dit-elle.

-Oui…mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'avais envie de pisser…

-Ah. Euh, je m'en doute bien, mais je voulais plutôt dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez James…

-Alma m'a invitée.

A l'évocation du prénom de la copine de Sirius, ils rougirent tous les deux.

-Bon ben euh… je vais aller… m'habiller, dit soudain Sirius.

-Oui…

-A plus tard.

Sirius partit à la hâte.

Adorabelle se frappa la tête sur le mur.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	15. Eau holy night, part III

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

**15  
Eau holy night, part III**

-Stupide, idiote, crétine, demeurée, imbécile, bête, inconsciente, conne…!

-C'est à moi que tu parles?!

Adorabelle cessa de se frapper la tête et leva les yeux sur le portrait d'une antique dame à la peau ratatinée.

-C'est à MOI que tu parles?! répéta la vieille femme d'un air sévère.

-N-non, répondit Adorabelle, l'air un peu ahurie.

-CRETINE TOI-MEME! hurla le portrait.

Adorabelle sursauta et porta la main à sa poitrine, là ou le cœur avait cessé de battre. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'insulter toute seule, je me passerai de votre aide, merci! dit-elle sèchement à la vieille enragée.

Non mais! Elle se faisait insulter par des objets décoratifs maintenant! Frustrée, Adorabelle s'éloigna en direction des escaliers, alors que le portrait hurlait après elle :

« Tu as oublié PITOYABLE! »

La jeune fille descendit trois marches, puis suspendit son geste. Elle en remonta une, en descendit deux, puis remonta encore en soupirant bruyamment.

-Et que penses-tu d'abrutie? demanda la vieille femme alors qu'Adorabelle repassait devant elle.

-La ferme, vieille harpie! dit l'adolescente sans même lui accorder un regard.

Elle traversa rapidement le couloir, ses souliers martelant le sol d'un « toc-toc-toc-toc » rythmé, et ouvrit une porte à la volée.

-Ecoute j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et bien que cette situation me mette extrêmement mal à l'aise je voudrais qu'on agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé car Alma est la seule amie que j'aie jamais eue et, par tous les saints, POURQUOI, POURQUOI es-tu ENCORE en sous-vêtements?!

La jeune fille avait débité son discours d'une traite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte, exaspérée, que Sirius portait un simple caleçon orné de dragons qui crachaient du feu à intervalles réguliers.

-Parce que je sors de la douche et que je suis en train de me changer derrière une porte close que tu as brutalement ouverte sans même daigner frapper un petit coup, répondit laconiquement Sirius.

Il enfila nonchalamment un jean et une paire de chaussette, devant une Adorabelle bouche bée.

-Je…je…

-Oh ne t'excuse pas Dora, je sais très bien que tu l'as fait exprès.

-Je te demande pardon?!

-Tu as vu mon corps de rêve tout à l'heure et tu as voulu en savoir plus, c'est normal, je ne te blâme pas pour ça.

Sirius ouvrit la porte du garde-robe et rechercha une robe des yeux.

Adorabelle était cramoisie.

-Ce…ce n'est PAS une chose à dire! dit-elle enfin, choquée.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. C'était pas drôle.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

-Alors comme ça, tu es mannequin? demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché. C'est pour ça que tu ne manges pas?

Adorabelle blêmit.

-Et toi, tu t'es fait battre par tes parents? riposta-t-elle d'un ton véhément. C'est pour ça que tu as le dos couvert de cicatrices?

Sirius empoigna une robe, tira dessus et se retourna.

-Ma vie familiale ne te regarde pas, dit-il sèchement.

-La mienne non plus! répliqua Adorabelle sur le même ton.

Sirius enfila sa robe et passa devant la jeune blonde sans la regarder.

-On va faire comme tu as dit, fit-il avant de passer le seuil. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Rien du tout.

Il sortit.

0o0o0o0

-Afgaxumushno est celle qui mange tout le temps, expliqua Barbara à Remus. On n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle met sa santé en péril, mais elle ne nous écoute pas.

Remus jeta un regard à la jeune Gouzbompienne qui s'empiffrait de noix de cajou. Elle avait la peau légèrement jaunâtre et était un peu plus corpulente que les autres.

-Muguette, elle, est la paranoïaque du groupe, poursuivit Barbara en désignant une fille qui regardait craintivement autour d'elle. Elle croit toujours qu'un malheur incroyable va nous tomber dessus. N'importe quoi! À côté d'elle, c'est Annette. Je paris qu'elle est en train de dire à quel point Tia-Dalma est fascinante. C'est une vraie lèche-botte, particulièrement avec ceux qui représentent l'autorité.

Remus fronça le nez, il lui semblait inconcevable de lécher les bottes de qui que ce soit, en particulier d'un prof.

-Tu vois la petite là-bas? fit Barbara en pointant du menton une jeune adolescente qui discutait avec animation à deux sixième année. C'est Plectrude. Elle a treize ans et elle est la plus vulgaire d'entre nous! A croire qu'elle ne pense qu'à _ça_.

Au même moment, les deux garçons qui entouraient Plectrude prirent un air plutôt choqué.

-Attention, celle-là, elle est spéciale! dit Barbara en pointant du doigt une fille de marbre devant laquelle Peter frétillait comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon.

-Elle est catatonique? demanda Remus.

-Oh non, dit Barbara en souriant. Pétancouche est juste… imperturbable. Depuis sa naissance elle n'a jamais dit un traître mot, elle ne doit pas savoir parler. Mais elle assiste à tous les cours et elle est très intelligente. Pourtant voilà, ya rien qui la fait réagir… Pas même ton bizarre de pote là…

-Fais pas attention à Peter. Tiens, salut Alma! dit Remus alors qu'une fille passait près d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas Alma, rigola Barbara. C'est Pélagie. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Alma, elles ont le même âge. Sauf que Pélagie comprend tout à retardement, tu vas voir… 5…4…3…2…1…

-Alma est là? Ou ca? demanda Pélagie en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

-Il s'est trompé, dit Barbara, Alma est là-bas avec son copain.

Pélagie haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. La minute suivante, Remus l'entendit s'exclamer : « Oooh! Alma a un copain!? »

-Pas fut fut, commenta Remus.

-Non, la pauvre! soupira Barbara. Et sinon, tu as déjà vu Priscilla, c'est notre sournoise rebelle…

-Qui fait les yeux doux aux garçons et qui se bat avec leur copine! compléta Remus.

-Exactement!

-Et celle qui chante, là?

-Irondette, dit Barbara en roulant les yeux, elle chante tout le temps. C'est sa façon de s'exprimer. Si tu lui poses une question, elle ne te répond que par une chanson, anachronique ou non, et si elle n'en trouve pas une appropriée, elle ne te répondra jamais.

-Comment oses-tu traiter Peter de bizarre après ça!? fit Remus avec de gros yeux.

-J'imagine que je suis trop familière avec mes consœurs!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « une chanson anachronique », c'est quoi ça?

-Une chanson qui n'existe pas encore. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien si l'esprit d'Irondette peut voyager dans le temps…

-Par Merlin…

-Mais la petite Clover est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, c'est notre benjamine! Elle a onze ans et elle est hyper timide, elle non plus ne parle pas beaucoup.

-Vous n'êtes pas des filles très éloquentes en majorité, si j'ai bien compris!

-Faux, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de tout le monde! Violette par exemple, elle ne se tait jamais. Elle est un peu comme Annette, sauf qu'elle ne se contente pas de ne lécher les bottes qu'aux professeurs…

-Nooon…

-Si! On la surnomme « la groupie », elle s'extasie devant n'importe qui. Regarde-là, elle demande un autographe à Alma simplement parce qu'elle s'est fait un petit ami…

-Euh…

-Bizarre, oui, je sais.

-J'en ai marre de cette soirée de merde, avec Afgaxumushno qui se goinfre comme une porcelette il n'y a plus rien à bouffer! pesta une fille d'environ quinze ans. J'ai faim! Et la musique est débile, je préfère encore les niaiseries que chantent Irondette!

-Qui c'est, cette bougonneuse? demanda Remus.

-Ursule, dit Barbara en roulant les yeux. Elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur. S'il fait soleil elle va se plaindre qu'elle a mal aux yeux et s'il pleut elle va se fâcher contre le manque de lumière… Il n'y a que Sylvie qui arrive à la lui faire fermer parfois.

-Comment ça?

-Sylvie est la plus âgée, elle a dix-sept ans et elle est, comment dire, « la voix de la raison ». Elle nous materne toutes comme si nous étions ses enfants, c'est assez agaçant.

-Et ces deux-là?

-Pam et Cristofude. Pam est la fille la plus gaffeuse que je connaisse, tu verras, et Cristofude elle… (Barbara baissa la voix) elle est suicidaire la pauvre. Elle pleure souvent, il faut constamment jeter un œil sur elle.

-Oh…

-Et finalement, tu connais Rosie…

-Bien sûr, dit Remus en adressant un clin d'œil à Barbara.

-T'en as parlé à personne hein?

-Bien sûr que non! s'écria Remus. Je sais garder un secret!

-J'y compte bien, parce que si Tia-Dalma apprend que nous sommes…

-Lesbiennes.

-…non attirées par les mâles, poursuivit Barbara, on est mortes.

-C'est pas un peu excessif?

-Sans doute, mais notre communauté est hyper axée sur la nécessité de « perpétuer la race », tu comprends?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je t'expliquerai.

Les deux lycanthropes se turent, le temps d'avaler deux gorgées de Bièraubeurre et d'eau.

-Au fait, ça avance avec Rosie? demanda Remus.

-Non, répondit tristement Barbara. Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe…

-T'as suivi mes conseils?

-Si. Euh… en fait, je lui ai bien écrit une lettre, mais j'ai pas osé la lui envoyer… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Sinon, toi, tu t'es fait une copine à ce que je vois! Cette Lily dont tu m'avais parlé!

-Ouais, euh… je t'expliquerai.

Barbara lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Tu es sûre que tu m'as parlé de tout le monde? interrogea alors Remus.

-Bah, oui, il me semble… oh c'est vrai, j'ai oublié quelqu'un qui est pourtant là ce soir!

À ces mots Remus sentit son cœur battre désagréablement.

-Qui? fit-il innocemment.

-Bif, bien sûr!

-Oh, fit Remus, sa voix prenant malgré lui une note de déception.

-Notre homme, dit Barbara avec attendrissement, n'ayant rien remarqué du trouble de Remus. Nous en prenons soin comme d'un petit frère! S'il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose je… Eh, ça va, mon loup? T'as l'air bizarre!

-Ah, euh, ben mon verre est vide. Je vais aller me chercher une autre Bièraubeurre, tu en veux?

-Non merci.

Remus s'éclipsa vers la cuisine, incapable de dire pourquoi il se sentait si désappointé.

En chemin, il croisa James qui avait l'air infiniment plus contrarié que lui.

-Hey Cornedrue, ça va mon vieux?

-Non, grogna James. Comment veux-tu que ça aille? Je sors avec une mégère.

Remus lui serra fraternellement l'épaule.

-C'est qu'une petite dispute, ça passera…

-Non! dit James entre ses dents. Non, ça ne passera pas! C'est toujours comme ça avec elle, elle est jalouse comme une teigne, collante comme un sort de Glu Perpétuelle et elle est _insupportable_! Elle m'énerve!! J'en peux plus!

-Ben alors… je crois que tu sais ce que tu as à faire James…

-Rompre avec Sara pour qu'elle foute en l'air ta relation avec Lily? Ouais, bien sûr!

Remus sentit la culpabilité le gagner.

-Mais non, dit-il, mal à l'aise, elle ne fera pas ça.

-Ah! ricana James. Est-ce qu'on parle de la même Sara Williams?!

Remus dut admettre que si James rompait avec Williams, elle allait faire du chantage à Lily pour que celle-ci rompe aussi avec Remus… or, Lily et Remus ne sortaient pas _réellement_ ensemble…

-Écoute James, Lily et moi c'est…

-Oh, arrête Remus, je sais ce que tu vas me dire! « Lily et moi c'est pas sérieux, on sort pas vraiment ensemble, c'était une blague, on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre… »

-…

-C'est vraiment sympa à toi de faire passer mes intérêts avant les tiens, mais vraiment Lunard, je peux pas accepter. Tu as le droit d'être heureux et si y'en a un qui le mérite, c'est bien toi.

-James vraiment écoute…

-Non Remus! Su tu romps avec Lily je te botte les fesses, compris? Bon! Aller, on va pas faire cette tête d'enterrement toute la soirée, c'est Noël après tout! Oublions cette parade de folles furieuses dans mon salon et amusons-nous!

James envoya une claque dans le dos et Remus et retourna au salon. Remus, lui, se tapa la tête de sa main en soupirant.

-Ça va pas mon canard? demanda Lily en arrivant derrière lui.

-On a un gros problème, ma licorne...

0o0o0o0

La fête battait son plein. Peter se dandinait sur une table avec Plectrude, Violette et Afgaxumushno, au rythme de « Jingle Bells Rock » ; James flirtait outrageusement avec Hillary Stanton (une ancienne Gryffondor), sous les regards horrifiés de Sara et Lily ; Sirius écoutait, ennuyé, Alma décrire pour la trillionnième fois leur futur plan de retraite et Remus boudait dans son coin.

PETER : Ouais, ouais, ouais! Aller les poulettes! Yahooo!

JAMES : C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Alfrederictus Potter, qui a fait construire ce manoir. On se le passe de père en fils depuis toutes ces générations. Il paraît que ça vaut quelques millions de Gallions. Ouais… Une autre Bièraubeurre, ma jolie?

SARA : Il ose?

LILY : Il ose!

ALMA : …et je suis certaine que même tout ratatiné, tu seras subliiime mon chéri!

SIRIUS : Super…

REMUS : et gnagnagna…

Une digne célébration de la naissance du petit Jésus, en somme!

-Bon, excuse-moi…chérie…mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air! grimaça Sirius en se levant.

-Oh! Je viens avec toi!

-Pas la peine.

-Oh…, fit Alma, attristée.

-C'est que tu risques de prendre froid et je me sentirais coupable.

-Oh chéri! Comme tu es attentionné!

Alma se pencha sur son visage. Rapidement, Sirius s'esquiva et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

-A plus! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un vent glacé vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais tant pis. Si ça pouvait lui éviter de supporter Alma pour quelques minutes, c'était bienvenu! Il referma la porte derrière lui et remarqua alors qu'une personne était déjà assise sur les marches.

-Ah. Salut, dit Adorabelle d'un ton morne.

-Salut. Euh… il fait plus froid que je croyais, je vais rentrer.

-Oui, fais donc. Tu manques sûrement déjà à Alma.

-…Tout compte fait, je peux bien rester encore un peu.

Il s'assit à une distance respectable de la jeune fille.

-Euh… ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Super, dit Adorabelle d'un ton aigre. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours pour mon prochain défilé et je me sens teeeeeellement bien!

-Écoute…c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu vouloir dire pour que ça sorte comme ça!

-Je suis désolé…j'ai été pris de cours en voyant ta photo dans la Gazette, c'est tout…

-C'est vrai que ça explique drôlement ton commentaire hyper déplacé!

-Bon! dit Sirius en se levant. Je suis navré de quitter une si adorable compagnie, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mes parents pour me faire battre! A un de ces quatre!

-Sirius!...Attends.

-Wow! Ne me dis pas que ce n'était PAS ce que tu avais voulu dire toi aussi?!

-…

-…

-C'était pour me défendre de ce que tu venais juste de dire, dit Adorabelle d'une petite voix.

-C'est vrai que ça explique drôlement ton commentaire hyper déplacé!

Adorabelle se retourna, sourcils froncés. Sirius la toisait poings sur les hanches.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-OK, on est ridicules! dit Sirius en se rasseyant près d'elle.

-Oh oui! Si tu avais vu ta tête!

-Et la tienne! Hahaha!

-Hahaha!

0o0o0o0

Remus s'emmerdait au plus haut point. Ses amis étaient tous occupés à faire les imbéciles, Lily et lui n'avaient trouvé aucune solution concernant leur « couple » versus celui de Sara et James, et Barbara avait pris son courage à deux mains et flirtait discrètement avec Rosie.

Rien de très distrayant pour lui!

Si seulement _elle_ était là… ça mettrait un peu de vie…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser là?!_

Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était divertissant de se disputer avec elle, elle était amusante…et mignonne aussi…

-OH! Mais ta gueule! se dit rageusement Remus en se frappant la tête de son poing.

-Ça l'air amusant, dit une voix à sa droite. Je peux essayer?

Complètement ahuri, Remus vit Dorcas Meadowes s'avancer vers lui et le frapper à la tête. Il était trop surpris de la voir là pour protester.

-Dorcas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu t'es rendu compte que je t'avais frappé? La réaction habituelle est « ouch! »

La réaction habituelle aurait été de se mettre à l'engueuler d'être aussi peste, mais rien à faire, il était content de la voir.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile? demanda Dorcas avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es vraiment intolérable, répondit Remus sans cesser de sourire. Oui, Dorcas Meadowes, tu es une intolérable emmerdeuse, je l'ai toujours dit!

-Merci! dit Dorcas en riant.

Elle avait un petit rire cristallin. Remus s'était toujours moqué de cette expression, un « rire cristallin », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, comment un rire pouvait-il être comparé à un tintement de cristal? Maintenant il savait.

-Je fais rarement ce que les autres filles de l'école font, dit alors la jeune fille en reprenant son sérieux. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'elles venaient toutes ici ce soir, je me suis dit que je resterais au château. J'ai bien faillir ne pas venir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

-Eh bien… j'ai bien pensé que tu serais là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une aussi belle occasion de venir t'emmerder. Et puis c'est Noël. Et je me suis souvenue que tu ne m'avais toujours pas donné mon cadeau.

-Oh…euh…Hey, de la cire à épiler, ça ne vaut pas pour un cadeau Meadowes! Je ne te dois donc rien!

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être s'offrir un petit cadeau commun, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-C'est-à-dire…? fit Remus, suspicieux.

Avec elle, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Dorcas ne répondit rien, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. Elle se contentait de fixer un point au-dessus de la tête de Remus.

-Alors? insista le jeune homme.

-Il y a du gui au-dessus de ta tête crétin!! se fâcha Dorcas.

-Oh…

Effectivement, il y avait du gui au-dessus de sa tête. Et Dorcas s'approchait. Et il a-do-rait quand elle se mettait en colère comme ça!

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus la sentit sourire contre lui et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Le baiser se prolongeait quand…

-Oh! Espèce de salaud! cria Sara Williams.

0o0o0o0

-J'ai des TCA depuis que je suis toute jeune, dit Adorabelle en regardant ses genoux. Ça s'est empiré vers l'âge de…douze ans, je dirais. Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça, mais ma mère y est pour beaucoup.

-Técé-quoi? l'interrompit Sirius.

-TCA. Troubles du comportement alimentaire.

-Oh…

-C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas…comme les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce que… Je veux dire… ça signifie quoi au juste?

-Eh bien ça signifie que tous les régimes que m'imposent ma mère depuis mon enfance ont fini par dérégler mes besoins alimentaires, j'ai rarement d'appétit et quand j'en ai, je n'ai pas envie de manger. Mes rapports avec la nourriture…enfin, par exemple, quand je vois un croissant, au lieu de me dire « hum, le bon croissant va combler mon appétit! » je me dis « beurk, ce gras et ces féculents vont s'accumuler sous ma peau ». Et ça me dégoûte, tu vois. Et juste la sensation de la bouffe qui roule dans ma gorge ça me…soulève l'estomac!

Adorabelle avait conscience que Sirius la regardait comme une extra-terrestre à présent.

-Mais…, fit-il, abasourdi, mais c'est pas normal tout ça!

-Je le sais bien! C'est une maladie tu sauras…

-Et y'a pas moyen que tu te fasses soigner? Enfin, il y a sûrement un remède…

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

Sirius eut un silence choqué.

-Mais ta mère… elle est horrible, pourquoi elle te forçait à faire des régimes comme ça?

Adorabelle haussa les épaules, gênée.

-Tu n'as jamais été grosse, si?

-Jamais _vraiment_, dit doucement Adorabelle. Mais je n'avais pas la taille idéale pour les défilés.

-Les défilés!? Mais on s'en fiche des défilés!

-Va dire ça à ma mère! Les concours de beauté, les défilés de mode, les _shooting_ photo, c'est toute sa vie!

-Mais pas la tienne!

-Maintenant oui! Je n'ai pas le choix!

-On a toujours le choix, Dora.

-C'est faux! Je suis mineure, je dois faire ce qu'elle me dit…

-Merde Adorabelle, je t'en prie!! Rebelle-toi un peu! Tu n'es _pas_ obligée de vivre comme ta mère l'entend!

-Facile à dire!

-C'est possible, Dora. Je sais de quoi je parle! Je suis parti de chez moi cet été, justement parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la vie que mes parents avaient choisie pour moi.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien vrai. Les Potter m'ont généreusement accueilli chez eux, et je suis ici chez moi désormais. Et sinon, eh ben je me serais trouvé un job minable pour avoir de quoi me payer un appartement l'été, durant les vacances… n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester dans cette maison de fous!

-Et…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu partes?

Sirius resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Adorabelle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

-Ils voulaient faire de moi un Mangemort, dit sombrement Sirius.

Horrifiée, Adorabelle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-La goutte d'eau, c'est quand ils ont voulu me fiancer à une fille « de bonne famille » - à savoir Sang-pur, ingrate et laide. Je me suis emporté. Je leur ai dit à quel point j'en avais assez de leur vie, de leurs opinions, de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Mon père…

Sirius hésita.

-…m'a défié en duel. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur. En dernier recours, je suis allé lui arracher la baguette des mains et j'en suis venu aux poings. Il a été pris par surprise. J'ai empoigné sa vieille Comète 86 et je me suis enfui jusque chez James.

-C'est…affreux…

-Oui madame. Je peux te dire que je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir quitté cet enfer.

Adorabelle se mit à dessiner dans la neige à l'aide de son index.

-Tu devais le faire aussi, dit alors Sirius.

-Quoi?

-Partir.

-Oh, Sirius! Je t'admire infiniment, mais je ne pourrai jamais! Et puis de toute façon, j'irais où?

-Il y a forcément une solution, Dora. Il y en a toujours.

De petits flocons se mirent à tomber. Adorabelle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je n'en vois pas, de solutions.

Sirius se tourna vers elle. À ce moment, elle le trouva tellement beau avec ses yeux foncés et ses cheveux couverts de flocons, que cela acheva le peu de résistance qui lui restait. Elle se mit à pleurer.

-Eh, fit Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux, ne pleure pas! Je déteste ça!

-Désolée, dit Adorabelle en reniflant.

-Aller, viens là.

Sirius ouvrit un bras. Adorabelle se blottit contre lui en reniflant encore.

Ils regardèrent longuement la neige tomber, sans dire un mot.

-Dora, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Oui…?

-Joyeux Noël.

* * *

_Fin des chapitres "Eau holy night" lol! A suivre..._


	16. Clair comme de l'eau de roche

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard!! J'espère bien me rattraper malgré ce chapitre transitoire et pas très joyeux. Il était nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire!!!

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé de gentils mots d'encouragement! Vos reviews et vos messages sont vraiment très très appréciés, même si je ne trouve pas toujours le temps de répondre!

* * *

**16  
Clair comme de l'eau de roche**

Une étrange ambiance où se mêlaient la peur, l'angoisse et la langueur régnait sur Gouzbomp ce soir-là. C'était le 31 décembre, soit la veille du premier jour de l'an 1976, et plutôt que de fêter avec leur famille, tous les élèves erraient dans le château, tristes, terrifiés, complètement saouls ou tout simplement les trois en même temps.

D'étranges attaques avaient eu lieu durant le temps des Fêtes et la gravité de la situation s'était confirmée dans la forte suggestion de Dumbledore de rapatrier tous les étudiants à Gouzbomp, sous sa protection.

James et Sirius broyaient du noir dans le salon principal de la septième tour, Peter était resté dans sa chambre pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison et Remus faisait semblant d'avoir une discussion houleuse avec Lily dans le petit salon adjacent. Tous deux avaient convenu que la petite incartade buccale de Remus avec Dorcas Meadowes, le jour de Noël, serait un excellent prétexte pour mettre fin à cette comédie entourant leur « couple ». Le plan était le suivant : Lily boudait pendant une semaine, Remus essayait sans succès de réparer les pots cassés et finalement, d'un commun accord, ils rompaient. Facile.

-SI TU CROIS, REMUS LUPIN, QUE JE VAIS T'ACCUEILLIR A BRAS OUVERTS CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU POURLÈCHES LA PREMIERE VENUE, EH BIEN TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL!!!

Lily devait admettre qu'elle y prenait goût.

Pas Remus.

-Tu en fais un peu trop, grinça-t-il tout bas.

-Arrête, c'est amusant! murmura Lily, sourire en coin.

-Je ne pourlèches pas la première venue! se défendit alors Remus en haussant le ton.

-AH BON? ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE QUE CETTE POUFIASSE COMPTE POUR TOI? C'EST CA?

Remus, piètre comédien, se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer, comme Maurice, le poisson rouge de sa mère. Lily fit celle qui était profondément blessée et sortit en hâte de la pièce sans attendre de réponse. James intercepta l'air bouleversé qu'elle afficha avant de partir et leva un regard noir sur Remus.

-Bon, soupira Remus en pénétrant dans le salon principal, je crois que le temps est venu de reprendre ma vie de célibataire…

Sirius lui offrit un maigre sourire compatissant, alors que James avait le visage de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un truc franchement dégueu.

-De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas marcher avec Lily…

L'ambiance devenait lourde. Remus ne supportait pas les malaises et, malheureusement, il était de ceux qui se sentent obligés d'en rajouter alors que l'occasion de se taire est beaucoup trop belle.

-C'est une fille comme une autre, acheva-t-il, et je suis trop jeune pour me contenter d'une seule… oui, je crois bien que l'on va rompre…

Tout se passa très vite. Alors que Sirius, sourcils froncés, s'apprêtait à demander à son sage et romantique ami depuis quand il était devenu un pareil crétin, James bondit de son fauteuil comme un ressort.

BAM!

Dans une pétarade auréolée de petits éclairs violets, Remus fut projeté à quelques mètres et tomba sur le derrière.

0o0o0o0

-D'abord il me dit que c'est pas drôle du tout de sortir avec moi, dit Sara d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, ensuite il est hyper froid pendant des jours et aujourd'hui il m'ignore complètement, saoul comme un troll…

-Allons Sara, t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est sûrement une mauvaise passe, dit Lily sans y croire. De toute façon, c'est juste Potter.

-Juste Potter? Juste Potter???! fit Sara d'une voix hystérique. C'est mon premier amour…

-Ben voyons!

-…et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne me délaisse pas comme ça! N'importe quoi!

Sara pleurnicha de plus belle dans son mouchoir sec, résultat d'un chagrin sans larmes. Lily soupira.

-Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber, Sara?

-Et devenir une autre cruche de sa liste, qu'on jette quand on en a marre? Hors de question!

-Sa liste?

-Bien sûr, s'écria Sara, pleine de mauvaise foi, il est sorti avec un nombre incalculable de pétasses, tout le monde le sait! En plus je suis sûre qu'elles couchaient avec lui.

-Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça, dit Lily qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de la vie sexuelle de James.

-Oh mon Dieu! fit Sara en ignorant l'intervention, tu crois qu'il devient distant parce que je ne couche pas avec lui?

Bouche bée par cette absurde théorie, Lily regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds. Sara se méprit sur sa réaction et prit une grande respiration.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle en se levant, mais j'ai une bonne discussion à avoir avec mon petit ami.

Sara sortit, laissa Lily toujours ahurie.

0o0o0o0

Remus avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, assommé par le sortilège inconnu et impromptu de James, ainsi qu'à quelques onces de rhum blanc. Un peu assommé lui aussi par l'étrangeté de la soirée, Sirius s'affairait à épuiser la réserve d'alcool qu'ils avaient piqué, seul et avachi sur le tapis.

C'est ainsi qu'Adorabelle le trouva une heure plus tard.

-Wouaouh, c'est joyeux, fit-elle.

-Grmf, de répondre Sirius.

-T'aurais pas vu Alma? Je la cherche partout depuis une heure.

-Toilette, dit Sirius en pointant un doigt mou vers la cheminée (Adorabelle haussa les sourcils). Elle ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool, je crois.

-Mais toi si, je présume! se moqua Adorabelle.

-Eh oui, répondit Sirius d'une voix aussi molle que son doigt, que veux-tu, je suis zun zhomme…zun homme…

-Ouais, d'accord.

-Whisky?

Il brandit une bouteille encore intacte.

-Non merci.

-C'est l'alcool la plus faible en calories que j'ai pu trouver.

Il lui sourit. Adorabelle lui rendit son sourire, un peu plus tristement.

Le feu se reflétait dans le liquide ambré.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle finalement.

0o0o0o0

-J'ai fait une gaffe.

Plectrude et Priscilla jetèrent un regard ennuyé à Pam.

Pam avait accumulé plus de gaffes que Dumbledore de strings violets (personne ne le savait, mais c'était beaucoup).

-Quoi encore? grogna Ursule.

-Je suis enceinte.

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la salle de gym où elles étaient toutes. Puis Cristofude laissa tomber un poids haltère sur le pied de Muguette qui s'aplatit sur son tapis roulant avant de faire un vol plané dans le tas de Gouzbompiennes en pleine séance d'aérobic. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et Tia-Dalma entra, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Sylvie posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Pam.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, la rassura-t-elle. Nous sommes fières de toi.

0o0o0o0

Sara ne revenait pas. Lily tournait en rond dans le dortoir. Une discussion ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps. Pas avec Potter. C'était insensé, enfin!

À bout de nerfs, elle poussa la porte du pied et entreprit de partir à la recherche de son amie. C'était mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'avait dit Potter, bien sûr. Elle voulait savoir si Sara avait de la peine. Lily serait là pour la consoler. Lily était une bonne amie. Lily…Était en train de devenir complètement dingue. Voyons! Avait-elle besoin de se convaincre qu'elle était une bonne amie? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Sara n'était nulle part. Lily fit le tour du château. Deux fois. Prise d'un inexplicable pressentiment, elle retourna à son dortoir. Ce n'était pas un bon pressentiment. Pas bon du tout. Mais que pressentait-elle? Elle n'en savait rien.

À peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans sa chambre que deux bras la clouèrent rageusement au mur.

C'était Sara, et elle était dans un état indéfinissable. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de fureur et cette fois, elle pleurait vraiment. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et Lily sentait son souffle rapide et saccadé sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Demanda Sara.

Le calme de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

-Voyons Sara, qu'est-ce que…

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT??? Hurla-t-elle soudain.

Lily sursauta. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était bien certaine d'une chose : quoiqu'il se fut passé entre James et Sara, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Je suis allée trouver James dans sa chambre, raconta alors Sara. Il ne la partage avec personne, on était seuls. Il était terriblement saoul.

Lily détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir la suite.

-Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai gueulé dessus; rien à faire, il ne réagissait pas. Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait? Je l'ai embrassé. Férocement.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Lily. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, la tête commençait à lui tourner. « Je ne veux pas le savoir, se répétait-elle. Je ne veux pas le savoir! »

-Je lui ai dit que je voulais coucher avec lui, poursuivit Sara, toujours à bout de souffle. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit? Hein?

-Sara, s'il te plait, je…

-Il a dit « d'accord ». D'accord!

Lily sentit son cœur fait un saut vertigineux. Pitié, pas ça.

-On l'a fait! Cria Sara, la voix brisée par les larmes. On l'a fait!

Elle lâcha son amie. Lily n'en pouvait plus. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en tremblant.

-Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait après ça?

Lily tourna la poignée.

-TU SAIS CE QU'IL A FAIT? Hurla Sara.

Lily ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-IL M'A APPELÉE LILY!!!

Horrifiée, Lily claqua la porte derrière elle et dévala en trombe les escaliers.

0o0o0o0

-Il est bientôt minuit, fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hmm.

Adorabelle sourit, plongée dans une espèce de langueur. Elle aussi était affalée sur le tapis, la tête sur les genoux de Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait de l'alcool.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on te souhaite pour la nouvelle année? Demanda Sirius. Paix, argent, amour…santé…?

-Un peu de tout, ce serait bien. Il reste du whisky?

Sirius lui tendit une bouteille pratiquement vide. Adorabelle se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et avala tout en une gorgée.

-Attention, dans 10…

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce. Sirius, Adorabelle, et Bif qui faisait le décompte du nouvel an.

-9…

Adorabelle laissa tomber la bouteille par terre en hoquetant.

-8….

Sirius éclata d'un rire beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour une situation peu drôle.

-7…

Rien à faire : Adorabelle éclata de rire à son tour.

-6…

-Hic!

-OUAHAHARFFF!

-5…

-Ya rien…haha… hic, de drôle! Hic!

-4…

-T'es saoule!

-3….

-Même pas vrai!

-2…

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on est saoul?

-1…

-Oui… des conneries.

-BONNE ANNÉE!!!!

Adorabelle tira Sirius par le collet et l'embrassa avec ferveur, sous la pluie de feux d'artifices lancés par Bif.

0o0o0o0

Ce fut le 1er janvier 1976, à minuit et trois minutes, que Lily réalisa enfin quelque chose. Elle vomit un bon coup, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, regarda son teint cadavérique dans le miroir et soupira douloureusement.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter.

* * *

_J'avais une autre fin en tête, mais ce sera reporté au début du chapitre suivant qui sera, je l'espère, moins long à écrire que celui-là. A suivre donc...!_


	17. Tomber à l'eau

**EAUX TROUBLES**

* * *

Bonjour les gens! Je sais, ça fait un bail! Mais bon, je crois que vous avez remarqué depuis le temps que je ne suis pas très rapide! Alors, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, voici ce qui a été laissé en plan dans les chapitres précédents:

Sara (la meilleure amie de Lily) a couché avec James alors qu'il était complètement bourré et celui-ci l'a accidentellement appelée... Lily.  
Adorabelle et Sirius ont passé la nuit du Nouvel An à se bourrer la gueule, eux aussi, et se sont embrassés encore une fois. Rappelons que Sirius sort avec Alma, une fille de Gouzbomp, l'école de cinglées.  
Lily s'est rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse de James et ça lui pose un sacré problème.  
Remus et Lily ont fait semblant de sortir ensemble pour mener leurs amis en bâteau et ont "rompu" au chapitre précédent. Remus a embrassé Dorcas, une autre cinglée de Gouzbomp, et James est fâchée contre lui car il croit que son ami a véritablement trompé la belle Lily.  
Peter, fidèle à lui-même, fait le con et recherche désespéremment l'âme soeur.  
On ne sait pas grand-chose des filles de Gouzbomp, à part qu'elles sont toutes semblables et un peu bizarres. Dernièrement, on a appris que l'une d'elles, Pam, est enceinte d'un mec de Poudlard, Roméo Durpectoro.

Voilà voilà! L'histoire tire sur sa fin, si tout se passe comme prévu, elle comptera 19 chapitres!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**17  
****Tomber à l'eau**

James n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sexe.

Bon, il y pensait assez fréquemment en fait, les statistiques disaient une fois toutes les cinq minutes pour les garçons, et c'était assez près de la réalité.

Mais James pensait au sexe comme il pensait à sa première maison, à sa carrière d'Auror ou à son enterrement de vie de garçon : quelque chose de vachement excitant qui lui arriverait un jour.

Un jour où il serait sobre et heureux, et prêt pour ça.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé la chose de façon planifiée. Il s'était imaginé s'envoyant joyeusement en l'air avec une inconnue au visage flou, jamais il n'avait envisagé une pièce, une date ou une partenaire précise.

Et voilà que maintenant il pensait au sexe comme à un événement honteux et dégoûtant qui lui était arrivé la veille.

Il n'en avait même pas eu envie, d'ailleurs. Mais quand une fille commence à te tripoter, c'est plus difficile de relativiser.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il était tellement saoul.

Il y avait trois choses de certaines, cependant :

1) Il avait été complètement nul, maladroit, incompétent, clairement inexpérimenté;  
2) Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps;  
3) À un moment il s'était mis à penser à Lily Evans.

Oh merde. C'était encore pire qu'il le croyait. Un désastre, voilà ce que c'était. Sa première expérience sexuelle était un désastre, tant pis, trop tard, il n'y aurait jamais plus de première fois.

James enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller avec le vif désir de ne jamais en sortir.

o0o0o0o

La première chose que constata Adorabelle en ouvrant les yeux, ce matin-là, était qu'elle avait incroyablement mal au cœur et que la tête lui tournait abominablement.

La deuxième chose, c'était qu'elle s'était endormie sur le torse de Sirius Black et qu'elle avait laissé un rond de salive sur son t-shirt.

Oups.

-Grmarrg, fit Sirius en remuant.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et avisa Adorabelle, affalée sur lui.

-Tiens, salut toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-S'lut.

-Ça va?

-Pas certaine. Toi?

-J'ai connu mieux.

Sirius se redressa. Adorabelle grogna, ce qui le fit rire.

-T'es belle…, laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle sourit. Très brièvement.

-Je vais vomir, je crois.

-Merde.

Elle vomit sur le tapis. Sirius lui retint les cheveux en grimaçant.

-Pouah, fit-elle lorsque ce fut fini. Je suis dégueu.

-Absolument, approuva Sirius.

Adorabelle se releva lentement et nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sirius.

Lui, de son côté, espérait qu'elle n'allait pas reparler d'hier soir.

-A propos d'hier soir…, commença Adorabelle.

Merde.

-On n'est pas obligés d'en reparler, dit Sirius.

-Je ne dirai rien à Alma.

-Ça n'ira pas plus loin avec Alma.

Adorabelle sentit instantanément son rythme cardiaque doubler de vitesse.

-Ah bon, fit-elle.

-Mais on n'est pas obligés d'en reparler non plus…

Adorabelle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Souda ses yeux aux siens. Son cœur faisait des loopings incroyables.

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle l'aimait.

Sirius leva la main pour saisir une de ses boucles blondes. Se ravisa. Il avait envie de la toucher, mais c'était idiot. Il se sentait gauche et stupide.

-Je devrais aller voir ce que deviennent les mecs…, lâcha-t-il.

Il s'en foutait éperdument, au fond.

-Et euh, toi, ça va aller?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

_Non.  
Non, ça n'ira pas, parce que je suis morte de trouille et que je vais encore me péter la gueule. Mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Et on fera comme avant. Et tu me diras de temps en temps que je suis belle, si ça te chante. _

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Non non, ça va.

_Oh, aller, insiste. J'en ai tellement envie, au fond._

-OK, fit Sirius. Alors, à bientôt.

_Salaud._

-À bientôt.

Sirius sortit. Bizarrement, il sentit qu'il venait de passer à côté de quelque chose.

o0o0o0o

-Les travaux de restructuration se sont déroulés mieux que prévu, dit Dumbledore. Très bientôt, Poudlard sera prêt à accueillir de nouveau ses élèves.

Tia-Dalma ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés.

-Quoi, déjà? Quand?

Un sourire triomphant s'étira sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

-Une semaine, répondit-il fièrement.

Les siamoises plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs deux bouches outrées.

-Une semaine! Mais enfin! C'est pas possible!

Elles se ressaisirent.

-Dumby, tu ne peux pas faire quitter tes étudiants au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, enfin, ce serait totalement insensé.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et se cala dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras.

-Écoutez, vous me prenez pour un imbécile, mais je suis parfaitement au courant de votre petit plan machiavélique.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Tia.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, renchérit Dalma.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! s'exclama Dumbledore en se redressant. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire!

Les siamoises plissèrent à leur tour leurs petits yeux méchants. Les trois directeurs se regardaient maintenant en chiens de faïence.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de notre plan, dit Dalma. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour nous en empêcher.

-Je sais pertinemment quelles créatures vous êtes, croyez-vous vraiment que le service d'adoption ne nous avait pas prévenus?

Les siamoises tiquèrent. Visiblement, Dumbledore venait de toucher un point.

-Je sais aussi que vous avez pris sur vous la survie de votre espèce, poursuivit Dumbledore. Que les élèves de votre château en sont les uniques descendants et que le jeune Bif est le seul mâle encore en vie. Oui, je suis au courant de tout ça. Vous avez besoin d'hommes pour contrer l'extinction des Vitagua.

Tia-Dalma recula, la mine inquiète.

-Dumby, enfin…

-Il est hors de question que vous vous serviez de mes garçons à des fins reproductrices! cria Dumbledore en brandissant un index menaçant. Une de vos élèves est déjà enceinte, cela suffit. La semaine prochaine, nous retournerons à Poudlard, mais d'ici là… vous direz à vos tigresses de retenir leurs ardeurs! Sinon…

-Sinon quoi?

-Je le dirai à maman!

Les siamoises abandonnèrent toute défensive et se jetèrent aux pieds du Dumbledore, suppliantes.

-Pitié, non! Ne le dis pas à maman Albus, s'il te plait!

Dumbledore, les bras croisés, leva le nez en l'air.

-Ça dépendra de votre attitude, trancha-t-il.

-Tu es notre frère préféré!

-Foutaises! Aberforth a toujours été votre favori.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Et quand vous m'avez enfermé dans une fournaise pendant trois heures, hein?

-C'était pour tester tes pouvoirs magiques! Allons, Dumby, ne soit pas si rancunier…

-JE DÉTESTE CE SURNOM!

-On ne l'utilisera plus jamais!

Les siamoises s'accrochaient à l'ourlet de sa robe, désespérées. Dumbledore se dégagea.

-Aller, levez-vous, dit-il. Je vous ai dit que maman serait prévenue seulement si vous poursuivez votre petit jeu. Laissez mes garçons tranquilles et maman croira encore que vous êtes douces et sans malice.

-D'accord, d'accord, on les touchera pas tes garçons… mais de grâce, ne le dit pas à maman!

-Bien. Marché conclu, dans ce cas!

Dumbledore les aida à se relever et tous trois se serrèrent la main. Au même moment, rois filles de Gouzbomp firent une entrée fracassante dans le bureau directorial.

-Il faut absolument que vous veniez! s'écria Annette.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'alarma Tia-Dalma.

-C'est Alma, dit Sylvie. Même l'infirmier ne peut rien pour elle…

-Elle est en train de se laisser mourir de chagrin!

* * *

_À suivre..._


End file.
